Amarse en secreto
by Lis Snape
Summary: Harry cumple 16 años y pide un deseo. ¿Se hará realidad? El último curso será diferente para él. Situaciones hasta ahora nunca vividas y descubrir los secretos de sus amigos, y Voldemort al acecho. ¿Lo conseguirá? AVISO: SLASH Y MPREG. HP LM, y otras.
1. La delgada línea entre el deseo y la nec

**Nota del autor:**

Esta historia contiene slash (relación chico-chico) y mpreg (embarazo masculino).

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para divertirme un rato.

**CAPÍTULO I: La delgada línea entre el deseo y la necesidad**

Suena el despertador. Llevo mi mano hasta la mesilla y, a tientas, lo paro de un solo golpe. Me froto los ojos, noto que me escuecen, apenas puedo abrir los párpados, seguramente porque no he dormido mucho. Cojo mis gafas para poder divisar a mí alrededor, pues hasta ahora sólo veía borrones, luz y sombras. Pero, aunque tengo sueño, hoy me siento muy feliz. Por fin empieza el curso en Hogwarts, el único sitio que he considerado mi hogar hasta este verano, el primero que he pasado con Sirius en Grimmauld Place.

Ha sido un verano maravilloso y he podido disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las tardes de sol y de los magníficos cielos azules sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacía. Bueno, a veces no ha sido del todo así. Mis tíos se alegraron cuando me fui de Privet Drive en junio, al regresar del colegio, pero yo me alegré mucho más. No tendré que volver a verles y eso me llena de felicidad. Presiento que este año todo cambiará, va a ser perfecto.

Cuando celebré mi cumpleaños, hace ahora un mes, deseé que este curso fuera trascendental, que experimentara situaciones nunca vividas, quería sentir y descubrir sentimientos nuevos, eso es lo que más anhelaba.

Flashback

_- Venga, Harry, ahora tienes que pedir un deseo – gritaba Sirius emocionado._

_- Sí, vamos, vamos – añadía Hermione a su lado._

_- Venga, date prisa, sino la cera se fundirá… - exclamó Ron, seguramente ansioso por probar el delicioso pastel que tenía delante._

_Me situé delante de la tarta de cumpleaños, conté las velas de nuevo… 16. "Me estoy haciendo mayor", pensé. Sí, ya tengo un deseo… Cerré los ojos, me concentré y mis pensamientos hicieron el resto. "Deseo amar y ser amado, nada más, sólo ser feliz", dije interiormente. Y soplé._

_Apagué todas las velas de una sola vez y los aplausos me devolvieron a la realidad. A mí alrededor, Ginny y Ron se peleaban por el mejor trozo de tarta, Hermione les regañaba, los gemelos lanzaban cohetes dentro de la casa a pesar de las reprobaciones de su padre, Sirius me miraba con cara de felicidad por tenerme, finalmente, con él, Molly me apretujaba contra su cuerpo para felicitarme, Remus sonreía al contemplar la escena… Ahí estaban todos, a mí alrededor, apoyándome. No sabía por qué había pedido ese deseo, pero la verdad es que hacía tiempo que quería a alguien a mi lado, alguien especial, aunque sólo en ese momento mi mente fue totalmente consciente de tal deseo._

Fin del flashback

Giro la cabeza y miro la cama que hay a mi izquierda. Ron sigue durmiendo. Se me ha hecho extraño no tenerlo cada noche en la cama de al lado, como en Hogwarts, y él también me echaba de menos según me ha estado repitiendo día tras día. A Sirius no le gustó mucho la idea de quedarse solo en la casa, pero al final comprendió –eso sí, gracias en gran parte a Remus que intercedió a mí favor- que también tenía derecho a estar unos días con mis amigos, él ya me había tenido un mes entero en su casa. Por eso he pasado los últimos quince días en la Madriguera, con los Weasley.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y bajar a desayunar. Apenas doy un par de pasos, caigo al suelo retorciéndome de dolor. La cicatriz me está quemando y llevo mi mano hacia ella para aliviar el sufrimiento. Noto también una presión en el pecho que me impide respirar con normalidad. El dolor aumenta y yo no puedo aguantar más, se vuelve insoportable.

- ¡Ahhhhhggggghhhhhh! – grito desde el suelo.

- Harry, Harry… - es Ron que intenta levantarme y tumbarme otra vez en la cama.

"Pronto, muy pronto" – dice una voz inconfundible hablando pársel dentro de mi cabeza. El dolor ha cesado, la cicatriz ya no me da punzadas y mi respiración vuelve lentamente a normalizarse. Ron está a mi lado y por la cara que pone no debo de tener muy buen aspecto.

- ¿Estás mejor? – pregunta acariciándome el pelo.

- Sí – consigo decir -, gracias…

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – y se lo cuento.

Y es que no es la primera vez este verano que me sucede algo así, pero en cada intromisión los síntomas son distintos. Hace unos días, cuando Ron vino a recogerme en Grimmauld Place, me dio un ataque similar, sólo que no sentí este dolor en el pecho, tan sólo me ardía la cicatriz, como siempre. Y, evidentemente, su voz. "Volveremos a vernos" –había dicho entonces. Y nada más hasta hoy. Consigo serenarme e intento no pensar más en lo sucedido.

- Voy a ducharme – y Ron asiente.

En unos minutos es como si volviera a renacer. El agua cae por mi cuerpo llegando a todos los rincones, purificándome, aliviándome el pequeño dolor que aún percibo en mi interior. Estoy un buen rato allí, lo necesito para estar en paz conmigo mismo. Pero vuelvo a recordar sus palabras y un escalofrío recorre entero mi cuerpo. Sé que tiene algo planeado, si no lo tuviera no se atrevería a invadir mi mente. Nuestro encuentro será pronto, lo presiento y estoy resignado, es lo que me ha deparado el destino. "Pronto", ha dicho. Sí, al final podré liberarme de esta carga, venza o no.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, están todos ya desayunando y no me extraña, porque realmente me he demorado mucho. Me miran con cara de preocupación e intuyo, sin miedo a equivocarme, que Ron les ha contado las novedades. No me gusta que se muestren tan atentos conmigo, desde el primer ataque apenas puedo respirar sin tener a alguien a mi lado. Entiendo sus motivos, pero adoro disfrutar de algunos momentos para mí solo, aunque ahora apenas pueda tenerlos.

Termino el tazón de leche, recojo los platos y salgo a tomar el aire. El jardín está precioso, lleno de flores, que resaltan con el verde del césped. Me acerco hasta un sauce y me escondo entre sus ramas que ya alcanzan el suelo. Me apoyo en el tronco y empiezo a pensar en mi vida y en el futuro, aunque no sé si tendré alguno una vez me haya enfrentado a Voldemort. Permanezco un buen rato allí y sé que están buscándome, pero no me importa. Ahora quiero estar solo y dejar volar libre la imaginación.

Me gustaría haber tenido una vida normal, pero nunca he tenido suerte en eso. Ahora tengo que enfrentarme al final de todo, al mago más poderoso y malvado que existe. Tengo miedo, sí, y no lo reconozco demasiado, pero es que me han exigido mucho en los últimos seis años y no sé si les voy a defraudar.

Ojalá tuviera a alguien a mi lado que me apoyara y me diera consejos, que me ayudara a superar estos días en los que no tengo ganas de hacer nada, sólo de quedarme en la cama y no salir de allí. Mi mente recuerda el deseo que formulé por mi cumpleaños… ¡deseo tanto que se haga realidad! Sé que Ron y Hermione conseguirán encontrar a la persona adecuada para ser su pareja, sobrevivirán a la batalla, lo sé. Y sé también que estarán siempre a mi lado, son mis amigos, pero no es lo mismo. Yo deseo algo más y no tengo a nadie. Estoy solo y no sé ni si tengo futuro.

Cuando me levanto y entro de nuevo en la casa veo a Molly encargándose de prepararnos las últimas provisiones para el viaje y de regañarnos por no tener los baúles preparados. Faltan dos horas para coger el tren y la casa es un caos. Ron recorre el salón buscando su varita, pues no recuerda dónde la dejó la última vez; Ginny no para de dar vueltas buscando una falda que quería llevarse para impresionar a no sé qué chico; Hermione, que llegó ayer con todas sus pertenencias bien guardadas, sigue a los hermanos Weasley con una mirada de desaprobación, y yo… yo tan sólo contemplo la escena tumbado cómodamente en el sofá y hablando con Fred y George de la tienda y las últimas novedades.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin la varita? – se oye la voz de Ron desesperada.

- Ron… - ésa es Hermione -, eres un mago, utiliza tu cabeza para pensar…

- Tengo que localizar mi varita, ya pensaré después –realmente el chico no está muy despierto hoy.

- Oh¡por favor! - se desespera finalmente Hermione -. ¡Accio varita de Ron! – y la varita aparece en sus manos -. ¿Lo ves? He utilizado mi magia… - le recrimina.

- Hermione… ¿por qué lo has hecho? – dice Fred.

- Sí, con lo que nos estábamos divirtiendo ahora – añade George.

- Además, habíamos puesto una varita de mentira en su baúl… - cuenta Fred.

- Sí, seguramente la hubiera confundido con la suya – se ríen los gemelos.

- Ya me hubiera gustado verlo en transformaciones con esa varita… - vuelve a insistir George.

- Sr. Weasley… su ineptitud nunca había sido tan remarcable hasta hoy… - dice Fred imitando a la perfección la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- Jajajaja – nos reímos todos a carcajadas, excepto Ron claro, a él no le hace ni pizca de gracia.

- ¡Ya basta! Vosotros – dirigiéndose a los gemelos -, dejad a vuestro hermano en paz, y vosotros – nos dice a Hermione, Ron, Ginny y a mí -, os quiero a todos con los baúles en la puerta. ¡Vamos!

Llegamos con un poco de tiempo a la estación, sobre todo gracias a Molly que no deja de insistir que perderemos el tren. Aún falta media hora para que el Expreso nos lleve de regreso a Hogwarts. Fred y George han venido finalmente a despedirnos, pero creo que sus intenciones no son del todo buenas, pues no dejan de mirar a su alrededor como buscando alguna presa. Con esos dos nunca se sabe y es mejor estar un poco alejado de ellos. Así que, sabiéndolo de antemano, me sitúo a unos metros de distancia y observo a mí alrededor.

Oigo unas voces que logran captar mi atención. Las reconocería en cualquier sitio. Justo a mi izquierda, la persona que más rabia me da en el mundo: Draco Malfoy. Y acompañado de su padre, para echarle más leña al asunto. Allí están ese par de rubios engreídos, y no sé si odio más al padre o al hijo.

Sus cuatro ojos se posan sobre mí y puedo ver la rabia que transmiten sus ojos al verme, acompañada por unas muecas de desprecio cuando observan a los Weasley a mi alrededor. Para ellos, unos Malfoy de pies a la cabeza, debe de ser bastante humillante que un media sangre como yo y unos traidores a la sangre, como los Weasley, se mezclen con gente de clase como ellos, aunque mezclar no es la palabra adecuada, porque no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. Bueno sí, las relaciones que uno puede tener con alguien que te odia a muerte porque su Señor así se lo manda y con alguien que te hace la vida imposible en clase porque se lo ha ordenado su padre y ha sido educado de esa manera.

- Suerte que ya dejaron de criar, sino Hogwarts se hubiera convertido en una cueva, o peor, en una madriguera, como el sitio dónde viven – dice en voz alta Lucius Malfoy con su altivez tan característica.

- Sí, tienes razón, padre… Pero eso sucederá cuando éstos – escupe la palabra al mirarnos -, se decidan a tener sus hijos…

- Tranquilo, Draco, dentro de poco, TODO va a cambiar –añade Lucius clavando sus orbes grises en las mías y la cicatriz me da una punzada.

Me llevo la mano a la frente y veo que se ha dado cuenta. Sonríe maliciosamente y me saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Ese hombre no puede ser más desesperante. Finalmente, logramos subir al tren y situarnos en los compartimentos. Ron y Hermione son prefectos, así que iré sin ellos. Me encuentro con Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ginny y nos metemos en uno que está vacío. Me siento al lado de la ventana y le veo. Ese hombre es inquietante. En todo el rato que hemos permanecido en el andén, no me ha quitado los ojos de encima. Y por lo que veo, no va a dejar de hacerlo hasta que nos marchemos.

El tren arranca, salimos de la estación con destino a Hogwarts. Contemplo el paisaje a través de la ventana. El día transcurre sin más, y ahora el sol empieza a descender, camino de la puesta. Admiro las nubes, embobado, pensando en encontrar a alguien que me llene la vida, que me de su amor y a quién pueda entregarle el mío. Llevo muchos días pensando en todo esto, reflexionando, y creo que me volveré medio loco si sigo pensando todas estas cosas. Creo que ya empiezo a pensar como una adolescente enamorada y no me gusta demasiado. Una nube adopta una forma extraña y logra captar mi atención. Se parece a un fénix, adoro esas aves. Pero no es un fénix cualquiera, parece… no, no puede ser posible… parece que tenga los ojos grises. ¡Por Merlín, estoy peor de lo que pensaba! He vuelto a pensar en él. ¡Lo odio!

Después de la cena de bienvenida y del discurso de Dumbledore, subimos a la habitación, dónde están ya nuestras cosas, pues los elfos han hecho bien su trabajo y encuentro mi pijama rojo encima de la cama, bien plegado. Todo sigue igual como en el curso pasado y me siento feliz de encontrar esa familiaridad que sólo he conseguido en Hogwarts. Pero tengo miedo, no les cuento nada a Ron ni a Hermione para no inquietarlos aunque creo que la chica ha notado algo durante la cena. No estoy tranquilo, cada día que pasa temo más no sobrevivir a la batalla que me enfrentará a Voldemort.

Me tumbo en la cama boca abajo y hundo mi cabeza en la almohada. Dejo escapar unas lágrimas, me siento triste y débil. Estoy asustado, es demasiado el peso que han cargado sobre mis espaldas, demasiadas responsabilidades… Enfrentarme a un mago como Voldemort no es cosa fácil y lo sé, he podido comprobarlo estos últimos años. Es por eso que tengo miedo. Si tuviera a alguien a mi lado que apoyara y me diera consuelo cuando me derrumbo de esta manera todo sería distinto.

Hermione y Ron me tratan como a un niño pequeño, aunque ya les he dicho muchas veces que no me tienen que seguir a todas partes. Pero ellos, ni caso. Cada vez que me agobiaban este verano, le decía a Ron que si me controlaba tanto no encontraría nunca novio y que sería sólo culpa suya. Se sonrojaba, y sigue haciéndolo, aún no ha logrado asimilar completamente el hecho de que su mejor amigo sea un homosexual sin reparos. Cuando no se atrevía a hablar con alguna chica por vergüenza y Hermione hacía lo mismo con algún chico, les maldecía interiormente por no dejar de lado las idioteces y decidirse a estar con aquella persona. Yo les insinuaba que no perdieran el tiempo y que lo aprovecharon al máximo, pues no se sabe nunca lo que puede pasar mañana. Pero nada, seguían en sus trece.

Recuerdo perfectamente un día que me estaban agobiando y les dije claramente lo que pensaba. Se molestaron un poco por mi tono, no fue el más amistoso, pero estaba harto de pasarme los días controlado. A partir de ese momento, las cosas cambiaron un poco, se volvieron más sociables y empezaron a establecer amistades con distintas personas, eso sí, sin pasar a más.

Flashback

_- No, Harry, eso es peligroso – decía Hermione a mis espaldas._

_- Vamos… no me va a suceder nada para que coja la escoba y de unas cuantas piruetas…_

_- Se lo prometimos a Dumbledore y a Sirius – añade Ron y sabe que con la mención de mi padrino voy a desistir._

_- Oh, por favor… Ese viejo chochea y Sirius se ha vuelto un aburrido con los años – veo que mis palabras les sorprenden._

_- Harry… no puedes, detente – grita Ron al ver que me elevo._

_- No, Harry… - insiste Hermione._

_- Ron, Hermione… queridos amigos¿por qué no dejáis de fastidiarme y de meteros en mi vida y os preocupáis más de la vuestra? Que buena falta os hace, a este paso os quedaréis solteros…_

_Y les dejo allí y me dirijo hacia el cielo. La sensación de libertad en este momento es indescriptible. Los veo hablar y medio discutir, seguramente Hermione le regaña por no haberme convencido. Y veo que Ron sólo agacha la cabeza y asiente, creo que ese chico no se va a atrever nunca a contradecirla. Vaya pérdida de tiempo… Yo si quisiera a alguien se lo diría, pero ellos son así. Son patéticos en eso, sí, pero los quiero muchísimo y negarlo sería negar la evidencia. Pero yo sigo con lo mío y hago unas cuantas piruetas y vuelo rápido entre los árboles. Adoro sentirme libre y poder notar el aire en mi cara, me ahuyenta todos los malos pensamientos y los fantasmas. Al cabo de un rato, decido bajar, ya han sufrido demasiado. No me dicen nada, les miro y me voy a dormir._

Fin del flashback

Mis ojos han dejado de llorar y me siento un poco más tranquilo. Reflexiono sobre esos recuerdos y decido que no haré lo mismo que están haciendo ellos. Soy tímido sí, y me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero no quiero arrepentirme de haber desperdiciado alguna oportunidad si se presenta. Además, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me queda y quiero aprovecharlo al máximo.

El único inconveniente es que no me gusta nadie, bueno, me pueden gustar muchos, como Seamus que este año está mejor que el anterior, si eso puede ser posible, o… Draco-hijo-de-papá-futuro-mortífago-Malfoy, aunque no me agrade reconocerlo está buenísimo. Sólo tiene buen ver, vamos, que no me gustaría tener ninguna relación con él, con ningún Malfoy. Con su pelo, su ropa, su rostro… parece un perfecto dios hecho hombre. Seguramente se lo debe a su padre… Sí, Lucius es un buen partido: alto, elegante, con experiencia, guapo a pesar de su edad, con su rubia melena suelta y sus preciosos ojos grises… "Creo que tengo que dormir un poco, ya estoy empezando a desvariar" –me recrimino. Pero tengo que reconocer que ése Malfoy se ajusta perfectamente al perfil de mi hombre ideal. Lástima que yo sea Harry Potter, su mayor enemigo.

Me incorporo, aparto las sábanas y me meto en la cama dispuesto a dormir, estoy agotado. Hoy ha sido un día duro, pero finalmente ha llegado la noche. El viaje en tren se me ha hecho muy largo, seguramente porque no paraba de ver destellos grises en cualquier sitio, y gracias a esto no he dejado de pensar en él. He recordado todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado en estos seis años, especialmente la noche en el cementerio ante la tumba de los Riddle, fue la primera vez que pude confirmar su alianza con Voldemort. Llevaba la túnica negra y la máscara, pero pude reconocerlo por sus ojos. No quiero pensar más… no quiero recordarle. Es inevitable.

Volteo el cuerpo y me sitúo boca arriba y, desde ahí, puedo ver las estrellas y la luna a través de la ventana. Hace una noche preciosa, ideal para salir a pasear, pero hoy no, estoy hecho polvo, quizás mañana me escape un rato para poder estar tranquilo un rato. Hace varios días que no descanso bien. Me duermo, pero termino despertando sobresaltado por las pesadillas. Tan sólo deseo dormir unas cuantas horas seguidas, no pido mucho más. Doy un último vistazo a la luna y cierro los ojos. Se hace el silencio.

Inicio sueño

_- Sabes que no puedes enfrentarte a mí…_

_- Sí puedo, y ganaré… Pagarás por sus muertes._

_- Jajajaja – se oye su risa maquiavélica -, tus padres… los verás pronto, tranquilo, te lo prometo…_

_- No¡no seré yo quién pierda!_

_- Mi querido Potter… - empieza a decirme y, ante mi asombro veo que sus ojos cambian de color, abandonan el rojo y se tornan grises - ¡voy a por ti!_

_- ¡Noooooooooo…! –consigo gritar y me despierto._

Fin sueño

Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. No sé por qué me he pasado el día pensando en sus ojos. Y el cruzarme con él y con Draco en la estación no ha ayudado mucho. Esos ojos… esos ojos grises escudriñándome esta mañana. He podido sentir que me traspasaban, que podía ver mi interior.

Pero este sueño… ha sido distinto. Era Voldemort pero luego… era él. Creo que tendré que aceptar que Snape tiene razón. Si cerrara mi mente… ¡Maldición, no lo consigo! Es como si tuviera un gran poder sobre mí, no puedo evitar esos pensamientos… y ahora se está convirtiendo en una obsesión. Lo que no me deja estar tranquilo ha sido el tono de voz. No era la de Voldemort, no eran los ojos de Voldemort al final…

Era Lucius, eran sus ojos y era su voz.

Tiene que ser mío¡mío! Tengo que pensar cómo hacerlo para no levantar sospechas. Ya no aguanto más, cada noche sueño con él, no sé que me pasa, sólo que se ha convertido en una obsesión. Necesito tenerlo, así podré calmar la sed que tengo de su cuerpo. No sé en qué momento empecé a pensar en él, quizá la primera vez que lo vi… Sus ojos… Fue lo que más me llamó la atención. Sí, yo quería conocer al mocoso que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro y me acerqué para ver su rostro y entonces… pude admirar sus ojos. Esos ojos verdes, cual esmeraldas resplandecientes, casi me matan de placer al cruzar nuestras miradas. Me hipnotizaron y ya no he vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese momento.

Han pasado seis años y sigo sin sacármelo de la cabeza. La primera noche que soñé con él era una escena dónde yo le conocía y empezábamos a hablar, pero terminábamos con palabras de odio, pues los dos pertenecemos a bandos enfrentados. Luego los sueños cambiaron, ya no cruzábamos sólo palabras sino miradas cargadas de erotismo y sensualidad. Y ahora… cada noche se cuela en mis sueños e imagino un tipo de acción que me provoca unas tremendas erecciones por la mañana. Fantaseo que lo tengo en mi cama, debajo de mí, que lo hago mío y finalmente lo abandono porque ya he saciado mi sed. Y yo me marcho satisfecho y él se queda ahí, desolado. Es mi venganza por todos estos años de sufrimiento en silencio, años perdidos pensando en él.

Sí, eso es lo que deseo. Y pronto, más pronto de lo que él cree, va a hacerse realidad.


	2. Diamantes

**CAPÍTULO II - Diamantes**

Las primeras semanas han pasado rápidamente, casi sin darme cuenta ya estamos a mediados de noviembre, y es normal, puesto que este último curso tenemos mucho más trabajo. Los profesores nos ponen más deberes de los que podemos realizar y, entre los entrenamientos de quidditch y las clases de oclumancia con Snape, ya no lo soporto más. Por si fuera poco, tengo el cuerpo medio dolorido y lleno de moretones y cortes cicatrizándose; los entrenamientos especiales para la lucha contra Voldemort, cada vez son más duros. Sirius me da clases de duelo junto con Remus, que se especializa más en artes oscuras, siempre bajo la supervisión del implacable profesor de Pociones. Él es quien termina de perfeccionar mi técnica y me enseña los hechizos de magia oscura que ha aprendido durante sus años como mortífago y espía. Parece que no voy a poder librarme de este hombre en mi vida.

Snape me repite una y otra vez durante las clases que cierre mi mente pero estoy tan agotado de la rutina diaria que no tengo fuerzas ni para eso. Sé que es perjudicial para mí, porque permite que Voldemort acceda a mis pensamientos con más facilidad, pero ahora es lo que menos me preocupa. No he bajado a cenar, la verdad es que apenas tengo hambre. No me siento con fuerzas para nada. Sé que mañana Hermione me va a recriminar unas cuantas cosas, pero mi plan ahora mismo es tumbarme en la cama y descansar.

Cierro los ojos, intento no pensar en nada, poner la mente en blanco, como me recomienda –o mejor dicho, me ordena- Snape, pero me es imposible. Mis pensamientos me traicionan y me pongo a pensar en lo que menos me conviene. Siempre él… parece que no puedo alejarlo ni cinco minutos de mis recuerdos. Es normal si tenemos en cuenta que me encuentro con Draco Malfoy por todas partes, parece que ese niñato me esté siguiendo. En clase, en el comedor, por los pasillos… Suerte que ahora ha dejado de acosarme un poco y no me insulta cuando nos encontramos ni tampoco se mete con mis amigos. Eso me parece de lo más extraño, alguna cosa tiene en mente, seguro. Tendré que investigarlo, no es normal que de un día para otro actúe casi como si yo no existiera e incluso tengo la sensación de que me está evitando.

Creo que me estoy obsesionando con los Malfoy. Durante el día no dejo de pensar en el hijo y por la noche… por la noche es aún peor. Es inevitable soñar con él… Su rostro, su pelo, su altivez… Todo es perfecto en Lucius, aunque sé que no debería estar pensando de esta manera. ¡Por Merlín, debería odiarle! No sé por qué me gusta, me desprecia, le repugno, me detesta… pero yo me estoy enamorando de él.

Al día siguiente, mi humor no ha mejorado. Me levanto sin hablar con nadie, apenas les miro a la cara. Me meto en la ducha, me visto y bajo con ellos hacia el Gran Comedor. Hermione a la hora del desayuno me suelta unas cuantas recomendaciones sobre lo que no debo hacer, es decir, nada de lo que hago últimamente. Me sermonea diciéndome que debo cuidarme y comer más, rendir en clase, entrenar con ganas… Lo mismo que me ha dicho desde hace un mes y medio. Creo que tanto ella como Ginny empiezan a notar que hay algo muy grande que me preocupa, pero no dicen nada, tan sólo observan y se preocupan por mí. Los chicos hacen lo mismo, pero no son tan suspicaces. A veces Ron y Dean me preguntan algo sobre quidditch, por si logran captar mi atención, Neville me cuenta cosas de herbología, Ginny se pavonea de su agitada vida social… Todo el día siguiéndome. ¡Y yo lo que quiero es libertad! Esa libertad que me niegan estando todo el día a mí alrededor.

Los últimos días ya ni siquiera los escucho, hago como que sí, pero me escapo hacia el mundo solitario de mi mente. Sigo pensando en lo mismo, sigo estando en las nubes y sigo sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. No recuerdo qué nos han enseñado en clase esta mañana, no sé ni qué he comido hace tan sólo un par de horas. Parezco una vulgar imitación de lo que fui hace apenas unos meses o de lo que he sido en la vida. He dejado de sonreír, no me concentro en nada, no encuentro ninguna motivación, empiezo a volverme antisociable pues prefiero la soledad a la compañía de mis amigos, mi carácter también está cambiando a más agrio… Intento remediar todo esto pero, no sé por qué, no logro volver a ser yo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? – grita mi padrino -. ¡Este verano lo hacías mucho mejor!  
- Nada, sólo que hoy estoy algo cansado… - protesto.  
- Sí, hoy, ayer, anteayer… Estás así desde hace muchos días. ¿Quieres concentrarte de una vez?  
- S… sí, lo intentaré – respondo cabizbajo.  
- Muy bien, entonces, defiéndete. ¡Desmaius!  
- ¡Protego! – el hechizo es tan fuerte que me hace retroceder.  
- ¡Expelliarmus!  
- ¡Impedimenta! - consigo pararlo antes de caerme al suelo.  
- ¡Harry! – dice preocupado al verme en esa situación -. ¡Por Merlín, Harry…! ¡Estos hechizos son sencillos! – vuelve a gritarme.  
- Lo… lo sé… pero… no puedo más…  
- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?  
- Ya te lo he dicho, Sirius, estoy cansado.  
- Eso no es estar cansado. Este verano practicábamos 5 y 6 horas seguidas y no te pasaba esto. ¡No me vuelvas a decir que estás cansado! – exclama al verme abrir la boca.  
- Yo… yo…  
- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

Creo que ya está desesperado, y no es para menos. Apenas llevamos una hora y estoy agotado, además no me concentro, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Mire donde mire todo me recuerda a él, ¡todo! Me siento en el suelo, ni siquiera me levanto y cojo la silla. Sirius empieza a dar vueltas por la sala de duelos, mientras me maldice en voz alta por no poner todos mis sentidos en estas clases. Se empieza a parecer a Snape. ¡Por Merlín!, esto se pone cada vez peor.

- Sirius… ¡SIRIUS! – grito también al ver que no me hace caso.  
- ¿QUÉ? – ahora sí, está enfadado. Harry… todo esto no lo hacemos para que pases el rato, ni porque no tengamos nada mejor que hacer. Te estamos entrenando, tienes que luchar contra…  
- ¡Sé perfectamente cuál es mi deber y con quién tengo que luchar! ¡No hace falta que me lo repetís día sí y día también! – ya no puedo más, tengo que liberar toda la tensión-. ¡Suficiente tengo con las pesadillas y la cicatriz para que ahora tú me vengas con discursillos! – le suelto a un par de centímetros de su cara.  
- ¿Pesadillas? ¿Pero tú alguna vez haces algo para impedirlas? Si Snape lo sabe…  
- ¡Me importa una mierda si Snape lo sabe o no, ese bastardo grasiento se pasa el día haciéndome la vida imposible, se divierte haciéndome sufrir! – estoy totalmente histérico.  
- ¡Oh, perfecto! Ahora el niño empezará a insultarnos a todos…  
- ¡PUES SÍ! – le corto -. ¡ESTOY HARTO DE VUESTROS DISCURSOS Y DE VUESTROS SERMONES! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME CONTROLÉIS Y DE QUE NO PUEDA TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO! YO… - empieza a caerme una solitaria lágrima -. YO SÓLO QUIERO VIVIR EN PAZ… ¿LO ENTIENDES, SIRIUS? ¡¿LO ENTIENDES?! – me he situado delante suyo y veo que retrocede, me mira con cara de pánico, nunca me he rebelado como hasta ahora, pero es que no soporto esta vida.

No consigue decir nada, se ha quedado mirándome como si no me reconociera y abre la boca, pero no le sale ni un susurro. Cojo mi varita y la túnica que me había quitado para luchar mejor y salgo de ahí dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

Recorro los pasillos hasta la torre de Gryffindor como un rayo. Tropiezo con varios alumnos que se quedan extrañados al verme pasar, incluso al chocar con uno de Hufflepuff, al que reconozco por su bufanda amarilla, se ha caído al suelo. No me he parado, he seguido mi camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Es que me preocupa muy poco ahora mismo lo que les pase a los demás, sólo quiero pensar en mí. Sí, por una vez en la vida seré egoísta. No me apetece preocuparme por nadie en particular, sólo quiero ser feliz, ¿acaso no tengo derecho a eso?

Llego delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda, pronuncio la contraseña y cruzo el umbral hasta la sala común. Dentro hay varios alumnos de distintos cursos, que se voltean a mirarme extrañados. Sé que corren rumores, que la gente habla a mis espaldas, algunos afirman que no podré ganar nunca a Voldermort, otros creen que tengo demasiado ego par codearme con ellos. Cada uno con su opinión pero todos sonrientes y contentos, pues tienen motivos para estarlo: el quidditch, sus parejas, futuras motivaciones laborales… a mí todo esto me importa muy poco. Bueno, no todo. Empiezo a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación, ni me paro a escuchar lo que Neville me está gritando, ni lo que Hermione discute con Ron, ni lo que me dice Seamus al cruzarnos. Reflexiono sobre lo que estaba pensando y me hundo en mis pensamientos.

Me tumbo en la cama, hundo la cabeza en la almohada, mi única confidente. Quisiera tener a una pareja a mi lado, alguien con quien compartir alegrías y tristezas, dudas y confidencias. Me repito muchísimo des de este verano, pero es que lo deseo tanto, tanto… pero continúo solo. Mi destino debe ser estar solo, claro, como los héroes trágicos, que no pueden enamorarse porque, al fin y al cabo, su destino es morir. No quiero morir sin amar. No quiero desaparecer de este mundo sin ser amado. No quiero… Me volteo y me siento en la cama, contemplando como la noche lo envuelve todo en la penumbra. Las lágrimas brotan sin que yo pueda evitarlo y recorren rápidamente mis mejillas hasta alcanzar el suelo.

Me despierto en mitad de la noche, estoy sudando. Las pesadillas se repiten en mi cabeza y no quiero volver a cerrar los ojos. Desisto y me dirijo al baño. Tomo una ducha, necesito esclarecer mis ideas y despejarme. No tengo sueño y, aunque sé que por lo menos descansaría si siguiera tumbado en la cama, intento olvidarme. Llegar mañana con unas profundas ojeras a desayunar se me antoja más interesante que pasarme el resto de la noche soñando con Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común. No hay nadie y no me extraña, son las 3 de la madrugada, todos deben estar durmiendo felizmente. ¡Cómo los envidio! Murmuro un hechizo y la leña de la chimenea empieza a arder, no es cuestión de coger un resfriado. Me siento en un sillón cerca de la ventana, contemplo la luna que, brillante, grande, poderosa y majestuosa, invade el cielo y se adueña de él. La luna… gris plateada… mi mente vuelve a jugarme una mala pasada. Todo me recuerda a él, incluso lo más insospechado.

El otro día, en clase de transformaciones, mientras intentaba convertir el agua en fuego, sólo pensaba en su rostro, que enciende mi cuerpo al imaginarlo cerca de mí. Todo gira entorno a él. Y odio sentirme así, pero tengo que reconocer que esta obsesión no es comprensible. Somos enemigos, no es normal que me fije en él, nada normal que me enamore de él… No, no quiero enamorarme de un hombre como él. No sé qué me ha hecho, parece que me haya hechizado… Mi cuerpo está agotado y, sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido.

Inicio sueño  
_  
Abro los ojos. La habitación está a oscuras. No veo nada, no oigo nada a mí alrededor. Intento murmurar un hechizo pero no funciona. Mi varita… no he traído la varita conmigo. Estoy completamente a merced de todo, indefenso. Por suerte, no parece haber ningún peligro. Empiezo a andar pero tropiezo con algo que identifico primeramente como un mueble. Palpo con las manos y noto que es un sillón, uno muy parecido a los de la sala común de nuestra casa. Recorro la espalda del sillón para encontrar el lugar donde sentarme. Al menos si me quedo quieto no me va a ocurrir nada. Pongo los pies encima del sillón, aprieto las rodillas contra mi pecho y empiezo a llorar._

Me siento solo, de repente una tristeza invade mi cuerpo y las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos, sin poder impedirlo. Noto una mano que toca mi rostro y me seca las lágrimas. Me estremezco ante el contacto. Su mano se ilumina cuando mis lágrimas se convierten en pequeños diamantes que resplandecen en mitad de la oscuridad. Veo sus ojos… también brillan como los diamantes. Me sonríe, puedo ver sus labios, anhelo probarlos. Se acerca, noto el deseo en su mirada, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. El beso es suave, tímido, lento… recorre mis labios con la lengua, delineándolos y, al cabo de un segundo, como pidiendo permiso, noto como su lengua se abre paso en mi boca y yo profundizo más dentro del beso. Cuando no nos queda aire para continuar, se separa un poco y me mira.

- Harry… - dice acariciándome la mejilla y desaparece, dejándome solo con los diamantes en la mano.  
  
Fin del sueño

Despierto sudando de nuevo. ¡Maldición! Otra vez he soñado con él. Creo que lo mejor será volver a la cama, aquí hace un poco de frío. Volteo la cabeza y veo que la habitación está a oscuras, la chimenea se ha apagado y yo sigo en el sillón, con mis rodillas en el pecho. Me levanto… todo es igual que en mi sueño, todo está igual.

Me tumbo en la cama, dejo las gafas en la mesita que hay al lado y, cuando ya iba a recostarme, algo logra captar mi atención. Justo al lado de donde he puesto las gafas, unos diamantes brillan como si emitieran luz propia. Los mismos diamantes que ha secado de mis lágrimas.

Como en el sueño…

Dos personas están frente a frente, mirándose, desafiándose… Se han citado en un aula fría y lúgubre cerca de las mazmorras. Parece que de un momento a otro van empezar a lanzarse hechizos a diestro y siniestro. En sus ojos se pueden ver claramente sus intenciones. Pero, unos segundos más tarde, la expresión de su rostro cambia, se sonríen sabiéndose cómplices de sus acciones y los dos cuerpos se unen para fundirse en uno de solo cuando se besan.

Se aman y sobran las palabras. Ninguno dice nada, las respiraciones agitadas y los innumerables jadeos hablan por ellos. Se tumban en el suelo, hay una vieja alfombra, y allí desatan su pasión. Cuerpo sobre cuerpo, apenas hay espacio en medio para que la luna que se cuela por la diminuta ventana del aula ilumine su perfil y delimite dónde acaba uno y empieza el otro. Se desean, sólo hay que ver sus ojos, ahora brillan de pasión y de amor… Sí, es difícil que esta palabra pudiese ser aplicada a esta relación siendo quienes son, pero hay amor. Nadie lo sabe, es una relación oculta, lo disimulan muy bien.

- Mmmhhhmmm… síiii… sigue así… - dice el hombre situado debajo.  
- ¿Te… gu… gusta? – consigue articular el otro mientras con su mano rodea la erección y empieza a masturbarlo.  
- Ohhhh… síii… te… adoro…  
- Mmmmhhh… ¡Dios! Eres perfecto…

El hombre de arriba arremete con certera puntería contra el punto más sensible del otro, y con las embestidas consigue que grite de placer mientras no deja de besarlo. Empieza a notar que no queda mucho para que los dos consigan culminar esa pasión con el orgasmo, así que acelera las embestidas, profundizándolas más si cabe, y ahora son los dos quienes gimen con el gozo que están alcanzando.

- Me… me voy a corrmmmhhhmmm… - jadea al alcanzar el clímax y se corre en la mano de su amado.  
- Oh… ¡síiii! - grita el otro cuando llega al orgasmo e invade con su esencia el interior de su pareja.

Lentamente, se retira de dentro de su pareja, intentando no lastimarlo. Se tumba a su lado, encima de esa vieja alfombra sucia y llena de polvo. Pero ahora no se preocupa por eso, tiene cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Se voltea y se queda contemplando a su chico que le mira embelesado.

- Te he echado de menos – dice casi susurrando acariciándole la mejilla.  
- Y yo… me duele estar separado de ti.  
- Lo entiendo… pero de momento…  
- Ya lo sé, sólo que me gustaría que todo fuera distinto – se acerca para besarle en la frente.  
- Sabes que por ahora sólo tenemos esto…  
- Sí… y me conformo, pero envidio a los otros que pueden estar libremente con su pareja y yo…  
- Bueno, podría ser peor, al menos disfrutamos de varias noches a la semana, ¿no? Al menos yo disfruto mucho… - añade riéndose.  
- Oh, claro que lo disfruto, pero…  
- Ven – le pide recostándolo en su pecho y abrazándolo -, te prometo que cuando termine este año estaremos juntos sin importar la opinión de nadie…  
- ¿De… de verdad?  
- Sí, ¿te apetecería vivir conmigo?  
- ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? – se sienta en el suelo y lo mira fijamente -. ¡Claro que me gustaría vivir contigo! ¡Sería mi sueño hecho realidad! – grita de felicidad levantándose y volviendo a tumbarse a su lado antes de besarlo por todas partes.  
- Jajajaja, para, para… que me haces cosquillas… - le hace caso y se recuesta de nuevo -. Pues ahora debemos tener paciencia – añade con tono serio -, pronto todo va a cambiar y entonces…  
- Entonces estaremos juntos para siempre – susurra besándolo con ternura antes de entregarse de nuevo a la pasión desenfrenada. 


	3. Sueños cumplidos

**CAPÍTULO III – Sueños cumplidos**

Con el paso de los días mi humor no mejora, es más, casi podría afirmar que va a peor. Ron y Hermione ya no saben cómo decirme las cosas para que no les responda con gritos. Lo siento por ellos, pero es que ya no lo soporto, si sigo así voy a terminar volviéndome loco. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Snape se pasa el día atormentándome. En clase de Pociones se las ha ingeniado para que me tocara con su protegido, sí, Draco Malfoy. Toda la hora a su lado y, evidentemente, no he pensado ni un segundo en la poción que estábamos elaborando. Simplemente he dejado libre mi imaginación y me he puesto a pensar si su padre olerá igual que él, si moverá las manos tal y como lo hace él mientras remueve los ingredientes en el caldero, si tiene el mismo porte aristocrático de cerca… Tan metido estaba yo en mis meditaciones que no me he dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con cara de embobado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Potter? – esa voz me devuelve a la realidad.  
- Ehhh… yo…  
- Genial, te has vuelto tonto del todo. ¡Está bien, la terminaré yo solo, pero será la última vez!  
- Yo… - parece que ante su visión hablándome desaparezcan mis neuronas y soy incapaz de hablar.  
- Vale, tomaré esto como un sí. Pero si te comportas de esta forma, el profesor Snape se dará cuenta de que… - se calla de repente pues el nombrado profesor aparece cerca de nuestra mesa.  
- Vaya, Draco, no me sorprende, es la mejor poción del aula. Supongo que Potter no ha tenido mucho que ver, puesto que no ha explotado y está en su perfecto estado de elaboración y tiene el color adecuado. Os pondré un 10, claro que Potter no se lo merece… seguramente la has hecho tú solo. ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – sonríe triunfalmente mientras se aleja.  
- Pero no es… - empiezo yo pero Draco me pega una patada-. ¡Aughhhh! – Lo miro furioso.  
- ¿Eres idiota o qué?  
- No… yo… - su actitud me confunde.  
- Retiro lo dicho, sí, lo eres…

Y así ha terminado la clase, con un 10 por primera vez –y única seguramente- en mi vida en una poción, con 20 puntos menos y con un constante dolor de cabeza después de tanto pensar en por qué Draco Malfoy se porta 'tan bien' conmigo. Claro que, después de la clase, ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre. Me ha insultado un par de veces por los pasillos y se ha metido con Ron y Hermione que venían conmigo. Pero su tono no era el mismo del curso pasado, este cambio me está intrigando demasiado y no me deja concentrar en nada más.

Y ahora, ahora tengo clase de oclumancia, otra vez con Snape, y solos. ¡Merlín! Debo de haber hecho algo muy malo para que me castiguen de esta manera. Resignado, llamo a la puerta y entro. Sentado tras su mesa, aguardando el momento propicio para hacerme sentir más estúpido de lo que me siento ahora mismo.

- Por lo menos es puntual, Potter – su voz resuena en mi cabeza, este hombre disfruta, lo sé -. Bien, empezaremos pronto, así podrá descansar, claro que últimamente no hace nada más que eso en las clases, por lo que he oído. Pero ya le digo que aquí no ocurrirá. Prepárese, ¡legerimens!  
- ¡Protego! – grito con todas mis fuerzas consiguiendo repeler su entrada.  
- Vaya, me sorprende su eficacia. ¿No será que esconde algo? – me ruborizo y sonríe maliciosamente -. Oh, el niño-que-vivió tiene secretos… muy interesante. ¡Legerimens!  
- ¡Protego! – exclamo pasados unos segundos, pero los justos para que vea mi enfado con Sirius de ayer.  
- Esa no es forma de tratar a un profesor, Potter. ¡20 puntos menos! – antes de que proteste, añade -, sí, le quito puntos pues estoy convencido de que su querido padrino – escupe la palabra como si le quemara – no hizo nada en contra de usted.

Y después de una hora soportando sus intromisiones en mi mente y sus afiladas palabras, por suerte no ha conseguido ver nada más, me dirijo a la sala común. Ahí están Ron y Hermione, me miran apenados. Les debo una disculpa, así que me acerco a ellos.

- Ho… hola… - empiezo casi tartamudeando.  
- Hola, Harry, ¿qué tal las clases?  
- Como siempre, Hermione, gracias. Chicos… yo… - me aclaro la garganta – quería pediros perdón…  
- Harry, no es necesario…  
- Sí lo es, Ron. Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido bueno con vosotros y no os lo merecéis. Yo espero que me podáis perdonar.  
- Claro que te perdonaremos, Harry – dice Hermione y me abraza, antes de que Ron haga lo mismo.  
- Bue… bueno chicos, yo… yo tenía que ir a la biblioteca, ¡uy, se ha hecho tardísimo…! Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Jejeje – añade nerviosa mientras recoge sus libros y desaparece de nuestra vista.  
- ¿Y a esta qué le ocurre? – pregunta Ron.  
- No lo sé… parecía nerviosa, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, seguramente había olvidado algún trabajo… Conociendo a Hermione, sólo puede tratarse de deberes.  
- Sí – respondo yo, sin estar convencido del todo, pues estoy seguro de que esta vez es algo distinto.

La noche llega sin que apenas nos demos cuenta. Ron y yo hemos estado en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes y, una vez terminados, jugando al ajedrez. Me ha gustado ver reír a Ron, hacía días que no lo hacía, seguramente por mi culpa. Sé que no es fácil para ellos verme triste y ausente, y mucho menos que les grite. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por mi comportamiento y me prometo que de ahora en adelante cambiaré y no culparé a nadie de mi desastrosa vida.

Bajamos a cenar. Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ginny ya están sentados en la mesa. Me disculpo con ellos, sonrientes me dicen que todos pasamos por malos momentos, pero que siempre estarán ahí para mí. Sonrío, me siento un poco mejor, han conseguido alegrarme con sus palabras de ánimo. La verdad es que a veces creo que no los merezco.

- Ayer por la tarde vi a Sirius que regresaba de las mazmorras. ¿No lo encontráis extraño? – dice Neville.  
- ¿Sirius? ¿En las mazmorras? – pregunto incrédulo.  
- Sí, yo iba hacia la habitación cuando me topé con él que venía del pasillo que conduce a las mazmorras, no podía venir de ningún otro lugar – explica.  
- ¿Pero… qué habría ido a hacer allí? – pregunta Ron quien no logra terminar de asimilar la información.  
- Eso no lo sé… pero parecía nervioso cuando me vio.  
- ¿Nervioso? – digo mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa de profesores buscándolo. Está hablando con Dumbledore, sonríen los dos y entonces veo que me saluda con la mano. Le devuelvo el gesto y me volteo de nuevo.  
- Pues yo lo veo igual que siempre – interviene Ron -. Quizá tenía que hablar de algo con Snape… sobre tus clases o cosas de la Orden…  
- ¿Quién tenía que hablar con Snape? – aparece Hermione, con el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.  
- ¡Oh, por fin apareces! Harry y yo estábamos preocupados…  
- Sí, ya veo, pero no te ha quitado el apetito… - le contesta la chica mirando al plato del pelirrojo, lleno hasta rebosar.  
- Muy graciosa… pero podrías haber dicho que tardarías tanto.  
- Bueno, estaba haciendo… deberes, sí, deberes, ya sabéis, y se me pasó la hora… - contesta empezando a comer para así no tener que hablar al ver que yo iba a preguntarle algo.  
- Pues vaya aburrimiento, toda la tarde haciendo deberes… ¡eres lo que no hay, Hermione! – puntualiza Ron cogiendo un muslo de pollo al que se dispone a devorar.  
- Oh, Ron, no es aburrido, los deberes son lo más importante para mí… - protesta la chica ante la insistencia.  
- Sí, lo más importante… no debemos descuidarlos… - añado yo mirándola fijamente y veo como se ruboriza un poco.

Como casi cada noche me veo incapaz de poder conciliar el sueño. Son muchas semanas ya sin dormir, demasiadas noches mirando a la nada. Estoy harto de todo esto, pero sé que es inevitable. Es una carga, una pesadilla, sí, pero tengo que afrontarlo.

Opto por levantarme y coger la capa para deambular por los pasillos de la escuela, a lo mejor así me entra sueño. Abro las cortinas de la cama, me calzo las zapatillas y salgo hacia la sala común. Me dirijo hacia la salida y la Dama Gorda, por suerte, no se da cuenta de nada, está durmiendo. Como todos. Todos menos yo.

Los pasadizos están desiertos. Ruego por no tropezarme con Filch o su gata. La señora Norris lo detecta todo, incluso con la capa. Me reprocho a mí mismo por no haber cogido el mapa, pero ahora no quiero regresar a por él. La paz que se respira a esas horas en el castillo invade mi ser y me siento bien, descansado, un poco más feliz…

Mis pasos me alejan de las dependencias de Gryffindor y, de repente, me doy cuenta de que no sé si dónde estoy. Es un pasillo oscuro, pero no tengo miedo, llevo la varita conmigo y la capa, nadie puede verme. Oigo un ruido detrás de mí, seguramente es la gata… ¡Maldito animal! Me meto en un aula vacía, se ve que hace tiempo que está en desuso si hay que juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que hay allí dentro.

- ¿Ahí? – oigo la voz de Filch acercándose -. Muy bien señora Norris… quién esté dentro no se podrá esconder de nosotros por mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abre y la gata encamina sus pasos hacia mí pero, sin motivo aparente, da media vuelta y se aleja. Quizá algo la haya asustado. Veo como Filch cierra la puerta y su voz es cada vez más lejana. Suspiro aliviado. Tengo calor, decido regresar y darme una ducha. Empiezo a andar hacia la puerta cuando algo hace que me pare. Me ha parecido ver… no, no puede ser, estoy solo… retomo mi marcha diciéndome que no hay nadie más y que si me ha parecido ver una sombra es producto del sueño que tengo y de mi imaginación. Me sitúo delante de la puerta y paro atención por si vuelve Filch. No se oye nada.

- Menos mal que la gata no me ha visto– digo en voz alta.  
- Sí, ha sido una suerte – añade una voz a mis espaldas.

Reconocería esa voz donde fuese. Está ahí, detrás de mí, no puedo verlo pero sé que es él. Oigo sus pasos que se acercan y ahora puedo ver sus manos tanteando a la nada. No puede verme, recuerdo que aún llevo la capa encima. Lentamente, voy moviéndome hacia la derecha, pero como si un hechizo le indicara mi posición, también modifica su rumbo. Doy otros pasos más, él hace lo mismo.

- No vas a poder escapar – su voz es apenas un susurro pero se me clava en el pecho. Siento miedo.

Sigo sin decir nada y, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, me deslizo hacia delante y a la izquierda. Esta vez lo veo moverse hacia la derecha, lo estoy consiguiendo, no sabe dónde me encuentro ahora. Justo cuando he llegado de nuevo delante de la puerta, me quita la capa.

- Te lo dije.  
- Pe… pero…  
- Te recuerdo que soy un gran mago, por si lo habías olvidado.  
- Yo…  
- ¿Tienes miedo? – niego la cabeza -. Pues deberías tenerlo – un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal.

Se acerca hasta situarse a escasos milímetros de mi cuerpo. Mi rostro queda a la altura de su pecho, se separa un poco y agacha la cabeza hasta situarse a mi altura. Me mira como si pudiera traspasarme, me siento frágil e indefenso.

- Nadie escapa a mis deseos, Potter – dice antes de abalanzarse sobre y, cuando me doy cuenta, me está besando.

No puede ser… esto no puede estar sucediendo… Me aparto bruscamente, empujándolo y eso parece irritarle.

- Si no te resistes será más fácil.  
- No te acerques, llevo la… - busco mi varita pero no la encuentro.  
- ¿Buscas esto? – pregunta y veo mi varita en sus manos, debió de cogerla al besarme -. Te la devolveré, pero sólo si te portas bien – añade con una sonrisa malévola.  
- Yo…  
- No digas nada, tan sólo disfruta. Sé que te gusta… -dice en un tono de voz sensual que me derrite por dentro.

Y vuelve a besarme. No me muevo, mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil, me siento incómodo… Mi corazón late deprisa, acelerado, casi noto como quiere salirse de mi cuerpo. Es él quien me besa, yo no hago nada. Me acerca hasta arrinconarme y ahora sí que no tengo escapatoria. Estoy entre la pared y su cuerpo y con una gran contradicción. Mi cuerpo está respondiendo a sus besos y quiere dejarse llevar, pero mi cerebro ordena lo contrario. Esto no es normal. Yo no debería estar aquí. Debería estar en mí cama, dormido, y no en vete a saber dónde con él, besándome, con pasión, con desenfreno.

Mi cuerpo triunfa finalmente por encima de la razón y me dejo llevar. Abro un poco la boca y aprovecha para profundizar el beso. Ahora ya no es él solo, yo también lo beso con deseo. Las dos lenguas se rozan y noto como se estremece mientras lo abrazo y se aferra más a mí al notar que mi resistencia me ha abandonado. Me estoy entregando completamente a él, a mi enemigo, y no me importa.

Empieza a desnudarme, sus manos son rápidas y en pocos segundos me ha quitado el pijama dejándome sólo con los bóxers puestos. Hace lo mismo con su túnica y a nuestro alrededor se ha formado una marea de ropa en el suelo. Sus manos recorren mi cuerpo y, a pesar de estar clavándome las malditas piedras de la escuela en la espalda, no siento ningún dolor. Es tanto el placer que me da sólo con sus besos que me olvido incluso de que existo. Este hombre es, sencillamente, perfecto.

Deja un momento mis labios para mirarme. Sus ojos brillan intensamente, parecen dos estrellas, mis dos estrellas, ya no quiero contemplar ninguna más, ni el cielo más bello se puede comparar a sus ojos. Sigue torturándome mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, se acerca a mis pezones, los lame, los muerde, apenas me quejo, me encanta lo que me está haciendo. Vuelve a subir por el otro lado hasta el cuello, sigue depositando besos y mordiscos y nunca me había sentido tan bien. Esas sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo hasta casi hacerme tocar el cielo escapan a mi control. Creo que voy a enloquecer de pasión. Y si él sigue a ese ritmo, también.

Me mira de nuevo y su rostro parece el de un ser que ha vagado por el desierto durante años y de repente encuentra un oasis, que debe de ser mi boca, porque apenas se aleja de ella. Vuelve a mirarme, parece que le encanta perderse en mis ojos, porque sonríe cuando ve que le miro con la misma pasión que veo en los suyos. Y también veo obsesión, obsesión por tenerme entre sus brazos. Le cambia el rostro… ahora se ha vuelto más frío, más distante, pero le beso igual, quiero que continúe y se da cuenta.

- Me vuelves loco, ya he esperado demasiado – dice a mi oído, antes de atrapar mi erección con sus labios.  
- Ahhhhh… mmmmmm…  
- Hoy vas a ser mío – añade con un tono de voz que casi da miedo.

Pero ahora mismo, todo me da igual. Su lengua recorre mi pene y se adapta a la perfección a mis movimientos de cadera. Lame, besa y muerde con suavidad cada milímetro de mi miembro y yo sólo puedo jadear. Me doy cuenta de que él también me está volviendo loco por momentos y más cuando empieza a succionar y masajear mis testículos.

- Mmmmm… Ahhh… mmmmm… - apenas logro articular nada.

Se aferra a mis caderas y profundiza más mientras arqueo la espalda. Parece que quiere devorarme y no me molestaría con tal de sentir esa lujuria que despierta en mi cuerpo.

- Ohhh… mmmmmm… ¡Lucius! – grito al alcanzar el orgasmo y me golpeo contra la pared.

Se levanta y veo como lame sus dedos y recorre sus labios para que no se escape ninguna gota de mi esencia. Es la escena más erótica que he visto en la vida y me lanzo a por él con tanto ímpetu que terminamos rodando por el suelo, quedando encima de mí.

Me mira, y es que parece que le encanta hacerlo, y veo en su rostro satisfacción, le sonrío y hace lo mismo. Se acerca mi oído, otra de sus aficiones favoritas, y me muerde el cuello de nuevo. A este paso voy a terminar lleno de marcas. Sonrío ante la idea, así recordaré que esta noche no ha sido un sueño.

- Ahora vas a disfrutar aún más, pequeño.

Y noto como un dedo se introduce en mi interior. Me tenso al instante, estoy nervioso y lo nota.

- Tranquilo – dice besándome de nuevo -, te cuidaré bien.

Me relajo un poco y sigue besándome, deposita besos muy pequeños sobre mi cuerpo mientras su dedo explora mi interior. Al cabo de un rato mete un segundo y me tenso de nuevo, pero se encarga de que me olvide con más besos y torturando mis pezones. Mete el tercero, apenas protesto, no tengo fuerzas… ha tomado mi erección con la otra mano y se me está olvidando hasta mi nombre. Noto como retira los dedos y gruño, me estaba gustando, y mucho.

- Te deseo, Potter… hace tanto tiempo que te deseo… - vuelve a cambiar la expresión de su rostro, de nuevo aparece el Lucius de siempre, con su voz maquiavélica. Me tenso un poco y cambia de nuevo.  
- Y yo… - le respondo.

Eso le enciende aun más, se posiciona en mi entrada y me penetra de una sola estocada. Dejo escapar un grito mientras me acostumbro a la intromisión. Agarra de nuevo mi miembro y lo masajea, mientras empieza el vaivén de su cuerpo encima del mío. Su rostro… parece enloquecido a veces, pero cambia a otro que trasmite serenidad y ternura. Este hombre es una caja de sorpresas. Me atrae y me da miedo. Todo en él es una contradicción.

Noto que no aguantaré mucho más, quiero decírselo pero…

- Ahhhh… mmmm… - acaba de dar con mi próstata -. ¡Dios…! Síiii… - grito entre jadeos.  
- Te… he… dicho… que… te… gus… taría – dice abandonando por un momento mi boca.  
- Mhhmmmm…

Me estoy volviendo loco, definitivamente no hay más explicación. Ahí estoy yo, en el suelo, mientras Lucius Malfoy me penetra salvajemente con mi consentimiento. Sí, me entrego a él por voluntad propia y no me arrepiento. Acierta de nuevo mi próstata y pierdo el control.

- Mmmm… ¡síiiiii! – digo mientras me corro en su mano y noto cómo él hace lo mismo dentro de mí, a los pocos segundos.  
- Ohhh… síiii… 

Cae encima de mi cuerpo y yo, instintivamente lo abrazo. Acabo de entregar mi virginidad a un hombre que me odia y lo he disfrutado. Ojalá esto no terminara nunca, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Se retira lentamente de mi interior y se tumba en el suelo. No me mira, no dice nada. Sólo oigo su respiración, entrecortada y agitada, como va volviendo a la normalidad. No sé qué hacer… ¿huyo de él o me quedo ahí? ¿Me odia o siente algo por mí? Mi mente empieza el debate. Voltea la cabeza y me mira. Su rostro ha cambiado, no parece el mismo de antes, sonríe y veo ante mí al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Tiene su larga cabellera rubia completamente despeinada, está sudando, pero no he visto nada igual en la vida. Recorro su cuerpo con los dedos, ayudado por la complicidad de la luna que ilumina tenuemente la habitación y me deleita para que contemple tal belleza. Tiene un cuerpo perfecto, con los brazos musculosos, fuertes; un estómago liso, con los abdominales ligeramente delineados; las piernas robustas; la espalda ancha y la cintura más estrecha. Si esto no es un adonis, no hay ninguno en el mundo.

Sonríe al verme embelesado mirándolo. Acaricia mi mejilla y me besa de nuevo. Ahora con ternura, sin prisas, sin esa desesperación del primer momento. Cuando nos separamos, coge mi mano y la agarra con fuerza entre las suyas.

- Volveremos a vernos… - dice recogiendo su ropa y desapareciendo.  
- Eso espero… - digo a la nada.

Regreso a mi habitación, tengo el cuerpo con moretones y lleno de mordiscos, pero no me preocupo, estoy feliz. Son las cuatro de la madrugada, apenas podré dormir unas horas, pero me siento bien, me siento completo. Consigo dormirme y, por primera vez en meses, no tengo ninguna pesadilla. 


	4. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo IV – Descubrimientos**

- Harry… - oigo una voz llamándome -, Harry – repite-. Vas a llegar tarde… - reconozco la voz de Ron.  
- Mmmmm…  
- Vamos… levántate…  
- Mmmm… no… - protesto.  
- Tú mismo, si Snape te castiga…  
- Oh… ¡mierda! - me pongo de pie al oír la mención de mí querido profesor -. ¿Qué…? – empiezo a balbucear al abrir los ojos y ver a Ron fijando la vista en mi cuello, entonces recuerdo y me tapo enseguida.  
- No hace falta que te tapes, el otro lado está igual –llevo la mano al lado izquierdo y tengo mis dos manos rodeándome el cuello, seguramente debe de parecerles gracioso pues todos se ríen al verme así.  
- ¡Maldición! – exclamo al evocar los recuerdos de ayer.  
- Creo que alguien ha tenido una noche movidita… –aparece Seamus regresando del baño.  
- Sí, amigo, cuéntanos… - Dean también interviene.  
- No… yo… nada – digo corriendo hacia el baño y encerrándome.

Una vez allí me siento a salvo. Cierro la puerta con un hechizo, abro el grifo de ducha y me sitúo debajo del agua, noto que me voy despejando. Apenas puedo abrir los ojos, normal, casi no he dormido. Cuanto más lúcida se vuelve mi mente al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, más se enciende mi cuerpo. No sé cómo puede excitarme tanto el simple hecho de pensar en él.

¡Dios! No me puede estar ocurriendo esto. Ayer fue una locura. ¡Por Merlín! Está casado, es el padre de Malfoy, fue un Slytherin… ¡Es Lucius Malfoy! Un mortífago, un fiel seguidor de Voldemort, su más fiel seguidor… Vale, creo que a parte de añadir que ha deseado mi muerte desde que nací, todo es perfecto, pienso ironizando.

El agua recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mi mente regresa hasta un aula abandonada, aún puedo sentir su olor pegado en mi piel, puedo notar sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo, sus abrazos, sus besos… Y eso trae consigo una terrible erección. Tendré que solucionarlo, no puedo presentarme con este pequeño problema a clase de Pociones.

- ¡Dios! Tengo que darme prisa – exclamo al pensar lo tarde que es.

Pero la hora no supone ningún problema, estoy tan empalmado que al cabo de pocos minutos ya he alcanzado el clímax gritando su nombre. Termino de asearme y, corriendo, y sin pasar por el comedor, pues no tengo tiempo, me dirijo hacia las mazmorras. 

Soy de los primeros en llegar, me siento y espero a que vengan Ron y Hermione. Me acuerdo de los mordiscos y cojo la bufanda y me la anudo alrededor del cuello. Al menos en las mazmorras hace frío y no será sospechosos, pero no sé cómo lo ocultaré en las otras clases. Poco a poco van llegando todos y se van sentando en sus respectivas mesas. Finalmente, llegan mis amigos. Ron me regaña por seguir sin querer contarle nada y Hermione me reprueba el hecho de no haber desayunado. ¡Genial! Esos dos se están comportando como mis guardianes, para variar, y yo me pongo a criticar su actitud.

- Señor Potter… ¿me da su permiso para seguir con mi clase? – la voz de Snape, tan amable como siempre.  
- Ehh… sí… - apenas reacciono.  
- Bien, porque si sigue hablando va a sufrir un castigo – respiro aliviado -, ah, y ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¿No creyó que iba a olvidarme, verdad? – hace una mueca de superioridad y se aleja hacia la pizarra.

Perfecto. De momento llevo despierto una hora y tan sólo he conseguido masturbarme pensando en el sexo que tuve con Lucius Malfoy y ahora acabo de perder treinta puntos para mí casa. ¡Este día promete!

Por la tarde, el rumor de que tengo el cuello señalado ya se ha extendido por todo Gryffindor, y quizá llegue a oídos de las otras casas. Hermione vuelve a sermonearme durante la cena por la osadía de vagar por el castillo de noche y me regaña para que coma más. Ron aún sigue molesto porque no sabe de quién se trata – y no lo acertaría ni de casualidad -, Dean y Seamus, junto con Neville y Ginny, me cosen a preguntas para tratar de adivinar algo o para que les cuente algún detalle sin darme cuenta. Pero yo permanezco impasible a sus comentarios e interrogaciones y sigo comiendo sin hacerles caso.

Aburrido de jugar con el puré que aún queda en mi plato, pues sigo sin tener mucha hambre, levanto la vista y, al otro lado del Gran Comedor, un par de ojos grises parecen analizarme. Me sonrojo levemente al pensar que es su hijo y la copa que sostengo en mis manos cae al suelo, manchándome de zumo de calabaza toda la túnica.

- ¡Harry! Ten cuidado… - dice Ginny.  
- ¡Mira cómo te has puesto! – me riñe Hermione.  
- Ehh… sí, mejor subo a cambiarme.

Abandono la mesa mientras esos ojos siguen clavados en mí, parece que puedan traspasarme y adivinar lo que estoy pensando. Esa mirada me pone nervioso, me recuerda a la suya. ¿Sabrá algo? ¿O acaso es todo un juego? Ahora me siento peor que esta mañana y aún tengo más dudas respecto a lo que pasó ayer por la noche, a este paso mi cabeza va a estallar de tanto pensar.

Han pasado varios días y mi mente sigue nublada. Des de aquel fugaz encuentro no he vuelto a saber nada más de él. No sé si quiero volver a encontrármelo. Sí, sí quiero, pero no está bien. No… no es normal. No, nada normal. Harry Potter no puede estar enamorado de Lucius Malfoy. Eso no puede ser posible. No. Pero lo es. Es posible porque lo sufro. Y sufro en silencio, sin poder hablarlo con nadie. Mi corazón late sólo por él y él… no ha regresado a verme. Y lloro lágrimas amargas también en silencio, para no despertar sospechas. Intento actuar con normalidad, aunque sé perfectamente que no lo consigo. No me importa, hay sólo una cosa que me preocupa en este momento y lo que la gente diga de mí no es la principal.

A veces me gustaría subirme a una mesa del Gran Comedor y gritar a los cuatro vientos que amo a Lucius Malfoy. Sí, lo amo. Sí, estoy enamorado de él. Perdidamente enamorado. Obsesivamente enamorado. Sólo puedo pensar en él y en nuestro próximo encuentro. Pero nada, los días pasan y no tengo ninguna noticia al respecto. No sé por qué me hago ilusiones, seguramente fui sólo un pasatiempo para un hombre como él… Soy demasiado ingenuo. ¿Cómo un hombre que puede tenerlo todo, de su clase y siendo quién es, se fijaría en un chico como yo? Nadie, esa es la cruda respuesta. Y mucho menos un Malfoy.

- Señor Potter… - oigo una voz lejana - señor Potter… - repite en un tono más serio.  
- Eh, ¿sí? – repentinamente regreso a la tierra y me encuentro con los ojos de todos los alumnos puestos en mí.  
- ¿Podría prestar un poco de atención a la clase, por favor?  
- Sí, profesora, lo… lo siento… yo…  
- Bien, pero que no vuelva a repetirse – me advierte la profesora McGonagall continuando con sus explicaciones.

Suspiro aliviado, me he librado, pero por poco, suerte que es la jefa de Gryffindor, si hubiera sido Snape… creo que la tortura hubiese sido algo placentero comparados con sus castigos. La cara que pone Hermione cuando cruzamos las miradas es digna del ser más maquiavélico de cualquier película muggle. Evidentemente no me libraré de otro sermón suyo sobre la atención prestada en clase. Últimamente las charlas con mi amiga forman parte de mí día a día y sus consejos son más bien órdenes a seguir. Para ella es muy fácil, no tiene otras preocupaciones que dedicarse a estudiar, es lo único que hace todo el rato. Pero yo… mejor no me pongo a pensar de nuevo…

Por suerte para mí, Hermione regresa tarde de nuevo por la noche, circunstancia que se está volviendo habitual des de las últimas semanas. Después de cenar, nos ha comentado que estaría en la biblioteca hasta las nueve. Son las nueve y media y aún no ha llegado. Ron se muestra preocupado, yo, pensativo.

- ¿Dónde puede estar a estas horas?  
- No lo sé, Ron, pero espero que tenga un buen motivo.  
- Sí, seguro que lo tiene, ¡es Hermione!  
- Bueno, se lo puedes preguntar ahora mismo – digo volteando mi cabeza hacia la entrada a la sala.  
- ¡Hermione! ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – Ron corre hacia la chica y se planta delante suyo con una mirada digna de un padre protector.  
- Yo… ya os lo he dicho, estaba en la biblioteca.  
- ¡La biblioteca cierra a las 9 y son las 10 menos cuarto! – le responde Ron enfadado.  
- Es… estaba terminando de hablar con… con las gemelas Patil. Me habían pedido unos apuntes de Transfiguración de la clase de esta tarde y bueno… ya sabéis, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno disfruta, ¿no?  
- Sí, debe ser eso – añado con una media sonrisa.  
- Yo… voy a cambiarme chicos, ahora vuelvo – y fugaz como un rayo desaparece de nuestra vista.  
- ¿Son imaginaciones mías o estaba nerviosa?  
- No, Ron, no lo son… Hermione trama algo y no quiere que nos enteremos.  
- ¿Y de qué debe tratarse?  
- Eso, amigo, me encargaré personalmente de descubrirlo – respondo encaminando mis pasos hacia mi cuarto.

Estoy empeñado en saber qué le ocurre a mi amiga. Quiero saber por qué nos miente y por qué se comporta de esa manera con nosotros. La mejor solución para averiguarlo es tomar medidas drásticas, así que decido ponerme la capa y colarme en su habitación. Normalmente no haría una cosa así, pero llevo demasiados días absorto en mis pensamientos y esto creo que conseguirá distraerme un poco. Bajo hasta la Sala Común esquivando a todos los gryffindor con los que me cruzo para no chocar con ellos. Subo lentamente los peldaños hasta las habitaciones de las chicas y giro el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Entro y observo a mí alrededor.

Es igual que la nuestra, pero todo mejor dispuesto. Las cinco camas con doseles y cortinas con los colores rojo y dorado de Gryffindor, las mesas de estudio, las ventanas – éstas dan a unas vistas del lago -, los baños al fondo… Distingo con facilidad la cama de mi amiga, es la más ordenada. Me acerco hasta ella, observo los libros, los pergaminos… los leo y veo que sí ha estado haciendo deberes. Quizá nos esté diciendo la verdad y Ron y yo somos algo paranoicos. Cierro el libro de Transfiguración y, al volver a dejarlo encima de la cama, una nota cae de entre las páginas. Sin controlar mi curiosidad, la despliego y la leo.

**Te espero esta tarde en el mismo sitio de siempre.  
Te echo de menos, no soporto verte y no tenerte entre mis brazos.**

Mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que acabo de leer, mi cerebro no asimila la información, mi cuerpo no responde ante ningún estímulo… Me he quedado petrificado al ver el contenido. Tenía yo razón, hay algo que nos oculta. He descubierto el secreto de mi amiga. Hermione se está viendo con alguien, y a escondidas.

Pasé los siguientes cinco días investigando sobre mi amiga y sus citas secretas. Por más que intentaba descubrir algo, ella siempre era más lista que yo. No logré pillarla ni una sola vez, ni tan siquiera una mirada dirigida hacia alguna de las mesas en el Gran Comedor. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que se trataba de otro alumno de Hogwarts. Nadie más le habría escrito en la nota que le dolía verla y no poder estar con ella.

Empecé a comportarme de forma paranoica, pero me sirvió para alejarme de mis obsesivos recuerdos. Estudiaba las caras de los alumnos con los que nos tropezábamos, espiaba sus encuentros en la biblioteca –nunca había pasado tantas horas allí ni en todos los años anteriores juntos-, y la seguía cuando hacía sus rondas nocturnas como prefecta. Pero nada. Nunca vi nada sospechoso. Nunca encontré a alguien que pudiera encajar en el perfil del autor de la nota. Y desistí. Me di por vencido. Y eso es el resumen de lo que le estoy contando a Ron, en este momento, mientras desayunamos.

- Creo que nunca lo averiguaré. ¿Y tú? ¿Has notado al…? ¿Ron? – digo al ver que mi amigo no me está escuchando. ¿Ron? – nada, sigue absorto mirando hacia… por Merlín, ¿está mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin? No, eso no puede ser-. ¡RON! – grito y la mitad de alumnos voltea la cabeza hasta quedarse mirándonos con caras de interrogación.  
- Harry, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre? – me dice avergonzado por mi comportamiento.  
- No, amigo, ¿qué te ocurre a ti?  
- ¿A mí?  
- Sí, a ti, eras tú quien estaba mirando fijamente hacia la mesa… – vamos, Harry, tu puedes decirlo, me digo tomando aire - hacia la mesa… de Slytherin…  
- ¿Yo? ¿A la mesa de… de las ser… serpientes? – balbucea mientras se sonroja levemente.  
- Sí, hacia esa mesa precisamente – añado en tono acusador.  
- Debes de estar soñando. No hay nada en esa mesa que me interese.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Claro que sí, Harry… ¡Por favor! Estamos hablando de… de ellos, sólo míralos…

Hago lo que mi amigo me sugiere y me encuentro fijamente con la mirada de Malfoy. ¡Merlín! Tiene el don de ponerme nervioso… esos ojos, esa sonrisa de medio lado… me recuerdan tanto a él. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, bastante sufro con su ausencia.

- Sí, ya los veo…  
- ¿Y? – pone cara de póquer -. ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que hay algo que me interesa?  
- Bueno, pues primero porque mirabas hacia allí y no me estabas escuchando y segundo porque te has sonrojado cuando te he descubierto…  
- Sonro… – empieza y se ruboriza aún más. Acabo de encontrar otro reto.  
- Ahora ya no puedes negarlo – le digo sonriendo – y ten por seguro que descubriré de qué se trata, igual que con Hermione.

Me levanto y lo dejo ahí, terminando su desayuno, aunque está tan perdido en sus pensamientos que derrama su jugo encima de la capa y luego, al querer levantarse, tira el plato con la comida al suelo. Definitivamente, hay cosas que con el tiempo no cambian, y Ron es una de ellas.

Ron… ¿qué esconderá? ¿Será que le gusta alguien de Slytherin? Vaya… parece ser que mis dos mejores amigos tienen a una persona especial en sus vidas. Tengo que investigar más, ahora tengo dos misiones por descubrir: el amor secreto de Hermione y quién le interesa a Ron. "Parece que Hogwarts está lleno de personas que se aman en secreto" – susurro para mí mismo pensando en mi situación.

- Mmmm… síii… me vuelves loco… ¿lo sabías? – dice un hombre tumbado en una cama mientras su pareja tortura sus pezones.  
- Tengo una ligera idea – responde el otro.  
- No pares… - protesta el de abajo.  
- No tenía intención de hacerlo.  
- Oh, entonces, no hablemos más…  
- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. A veces… es mejor dejar las palabras a un lado para que hablen los sentimientos.

Su pareja, al oír estas palabras, se abalanza sobre él, tomando, por primera vez en esta noche, el control. Con ellos nunca se sabe quién gana, aunque tampoco pierde nadie. Cada uno se lleva algo de cada encuentro. Y ya han sido muchos. Demasiados a escondidas, demasiados ocultando su amor al resto de personas. Pero así lo decidieron y, a pesar de que a veces les duela tener que demostrar frialdad cuando se encuentran con más gente, aceptan y cumplen la decisión que tomaron.

Los primeros rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana. Dos cuerpos medio en penumbras, abrazados. Las sábanas, revueltas, la habitación hecha un caos. La noche ha sido larga, hacía demasiados días que no podían tener intimidad. Abraza con fuerza a su pareja, no quiere soltarlo, no desea separarse de él. Con el dedo índice recorre su pecho desnudo, dibujando eses marcando su posesión, notando como se eriza la piel ante el contacto. Aspira su aroma en sus cabellos mientras entierra la nariz en ellos. No hay ningún olor más perfecto que el de su amado. Hierbabuena. 

Lentamente, el otro va abriendo los ojos. Se siente completo teniéndolo a su lado. Apenas pueden disfrutar de momentos así, de horas enteras para estar a solas. Pero hoy sí y profundiza el abrazo para terminar de creer que no está soñando. Voltea su rostro para quedar cara a cara con su pareja y comprueba que piensa lo mismo que él. Hace tanto tiempo que se conocen que, con una mirada, logran adivinar en qué está pensando el otro. Lo besa y se vuelve a perder en esos labios que tanto ha anhelado, que tanto ha deseado y que al fin puede volver a probar. No es fácil llevar una relación a escondidas, hay momentos muy duros cuando quieres estar con quién amas y no puedes. Eso lo saben bien.

- ¿En qué piensas?  
- En cómo hemos terminado así… - responde regresando a la posición anterior, tumbado boca arriba en la cama y con su amado acariciándole.  
- Pues fácil. Te amo y tú me amas a mí.  
- Sí, eso es obvio… me refería a cómo empezamos nuestra relación.  
- Bueno, con odio… no fue un inicio muy bueno, que digamos.  
- Ya… lo siento… - suspira recordando los malos ratos que pasaron ambos antes de confesarse su amor.  
- Eh, no hay nada que sentir – dice el otro besándole en la frente – el pasado es ya pasado, ahora nos queda el futuro para estar juntos.  
- Sí… espero que tengamos futuro…  
- Venga, ahora no pienses en cosas malas, terminemos de disfrutar las horas que nos quedan, ¿te parece bien? – propone mientras con su mano derecha aferra el miembro erecto de su pareja-. Lo estabas deseando, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, a veces creo que hablas demasiado… - responde el otro guiñándole el ojo -. 


	5. Serpientes

**CAPÍTULO V - Serpientes**

La Navidad ya pasó, pero esta vez, a excepción de las anteriores, no he estado solo en Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione y la mayoría de los alumnos se han quedado también en la escuela para no poner en peligro sus vidas. Hace un par de días hubo ataques de mortífagos en el Callejón Diagón y además redujeron a cenizas varias casas de magos que vivían de incógnito en el Londres muggle. Por suerte no hubo que lamentar víctimas, pero el incidente provocó que las familias prefirieran dejar a sus hijos en Hogwarts antes que tenerlos en casa para celebrar las fiestas.

Cruzo el umbral del Gran Comedor y me acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor, están mis amigos ahí. Los leones se han quedado todos, igual que los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sólo algunos alumnos de Slytherin han regresado a sus casas. Aunque no todos los que me hubiera gustado. Ahí sigue Draco Malfoy, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Me siento en el banco y hago como si no existiera. Me limito a desayunar junto a mis compañeros, a criticar a nuestros rivales y a comentar los últimos cotilleos amorosos.

- Sí, me lo dijo Padma el otro día – nos cuenta Ginny.  
- Pe… pero… ¡es de Slytherin! – exclama Neville horrorizado ante la mención de la nueva pareja de Hogwarts.  
- Yo… es que no sé, Millicent Bulstrode con Justin Finch-Fletchley… ughhh… no me los imagino – afirma Dean poniendo cara de asco.  
- Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo – añade Seamus.  
- Pues yo creo que si se quieren… eso no debe importar – opina Hermione, y todos la miramos extrañados-. Eh… no me miréis así… casi dais miedo…  
- Bueno, eso debe ser porque nos ha sorprendido tu comentario… Creo recordar que no aprobabas las relaciones entre los Slytherin y los alumnos de otras casas – le digo mirándola de forma inquisitiva.  
- Sí… ya… pero… - su voz empieza a temblar - tal y como están las cosas, pues… que… que la gente tiene que estar con quién quiere y dejar de lado las habladurías – continúa la castaña.  
- Vaya, Hermione… me sorprendes – le dice Ginny que está sentada a su lado-. Has cambiado… ¿qué has hecho con nuestra antigua amiga? – todos nos reímos.  
- ¿Y a qué se debe ese cambio? – interviene Ron que ha permanecido callado hasta ahora.  
- Emhm… pues a nada en concreto – ahora se ha sonrojado notablemente -, simplemente creo que la casa no importa, sólo importa la persona.  
- ¡Creo que Ginny tiene razón… tú no eres nuestra Hermione! – le dice Neville riéndose.  
- ¡Oh, basta ya! Si no estáis de acuerdo conmigo, pues no preguntéis más – responde ya un poco enfadada.  
- Yo sí estoy de acuerdo contigo – confiesa Ron, poniéndose rojo como un tomate al terminar de decirlo, y todos centramos nuestra atención en él-. Bueno… yo… pienso como Herms… si quieres a alguien… pues no debe importar quién sea… ¿no? – esto último lo dice casi susurrando temiendo la reacción de los demás.

Cuánta razón tiene mi amigo… Cierro los ojos y regreso a mis divagaciones. Si ellos supieran quien ocupa mi corazón… Lo de Millicent con Justin no es nada en comparación con lo mío, creo que se morirían del susto si les contara quién ocupa mis pensamientos y mis sueños cada día. Me pongo a pensar en las palabras de Ron y Hermione. Comparto sus ideas, a mí también me gusta un Slytherin, una serpiente, casi la peor de todas las que han existido. Pero no puedo luchar contra eso. Apoyo la relación de ese par, si ellos se quieren, tal y como ha dicho mi amiga, pues adelante. ¿Será acaso que Hermione está…? No, no puede ser… pero esa nota… ¿Hermione con un Sly? Abro los ojos repentinamente y observo a mi amiga, permanece en silencio, mirando al vacío. ¿Y si lo que estoy pensando fuera cierto? Abro más los ojos, tanto que parece que de un momento a otro van a saltar. ¿Quién podría ser?

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesa verde y plata. Repaso sus caras. Ahí están Crabbe y Goyle peleando por un trozo de tarta; Malfoy criticando su infantil actitud mientras come con su habitual elegancia; Millicent mirando embobada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, la verdad es que se la ve enamorada; Zabini con semblante serio y pensativo sin mirar a ningún lado; Parkinson hablando con Tracey Davis y Daphne Greengrass sin preocuparse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y finalmente Theodore Nott mirando… ¡hacia aquí! ¡Mierda, me ha pillado mirándolos! Creo que tendré que retomar mis abandonadas investigaciones y hablarlo con Ron. Sí, eso, además Ron también opina… ¡Un momento! Ron, mi amigo Ron, mi mejor amigo Ron, también está de acuerdo con eso… ¿No será…? ¡Oh, por Merlín! El otro día estaba mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando lo pillé… Oh, oh… creo que empiezo a entender algunas cosas y no sé si debo alegrarme o lanzarme directamente un obliviate.

- Harry… Harry…  
- ¿Sí? – respondo regresando de mis divagaciones.  
- Te preguntaba qué opinabas tú, sobre todo esto… - me interroga Dean.  
- Yo… pues… yo pienso como Hermione y como Ron – digo de carrerilla, sin vacilar y sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde -, si ellos se quieren, que estén juntos, los Sly a veces no son lo que parecen – me levanto de la mesa y les dejo a todos boquiabiertos. Nadie se esperaba mi respuesta.

Paso la mitad del día deambulando por el castillo como un alma en pena. Al final me cobijo bajo un árbol cerca del lago. Recuesto mi espalda contra el tronco, acerco las piernas a mi pecho y apoyo la cabeza en mis rodillas. No quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero ver a nadie… no pueden ayudarme. Arranco trozos de hierba mientras voy pensando y lanzo las pequeñas hojas al suelo de nuevo. Se ha convertido ya en un gesto mecánico. No puedo recurrir a ningún amigo y contarles lo que me ocurre… ¡Pensarían que me he vuelto loco! Ojalá alguien pudiera ayudarme pero sin tener que contarle mucho del tema… pero no hay… ¡Sí! Él podría aconsejarme, al fin y al cabo es mi padrino, tiene experiencia y no tengo que contarle de quién se trata, sólo algunos detalles para que los analice y me diga lo que piensa.

Me levanto deprisa y dirijo mis pasos hacia la habitación de Sirius. Estoy convencido de que me será útil hablarlo con él y así podrá decirme qué le parece lo que me está pasando. Claro que si supiera… no, no debe enterarse de que me gusta Lucius, eso sería lo peor. Él odia a las serpientes, las odia des de su época de estudiante, nunca aceptaría que su ahijado estuviera con una, y menos con un Malfoy, y mucho menos con la mano derecha de Voldemort. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo al recordar de quién me estoy enamorando, pero es tan fuerte el sentimiento que lo que haya hecho o lo que esté haciendo en este momento no me importa.

Tan ensimismado estoy en mis pensamientos que sólo me doy cuenta de que he llegado a mi destino cuando mis pies se paran delante de la entrada de su habitación. Levanto la mano para golpear la puerta pero un ruido me hace detenerla en el momento justo. Pongo más atención, creo que Sirius no está solo. Acerco mi cara a la puerta y, así, con la oreja pegada a la madera, intento descubrir quién está con él. No logro distinguir las voces, pero reconozco el tono de mi padrino. ¿Quién puede ser la otra persona? Quizá sea Remus, sí, ellos son amigos, estarán hablando de algo de la Orden o de la escuela, o de cualquier otro tema… es lo que hacen los amigos. Convencido de que se trata del licántropo, dirijo mi mano hacia el frío pomo de la puerta.

- Oh, sí, Sirius…  
- Mmmhhhmmm… eres delicioso…

Mis dedos retroceden como si el metal quemase. Sirius está… está… oh, ¡por Merlín!, está con alguien y precisamente no están hablando… Mi curiosidad parece que va en aumento des de hace algunos días y vuelvo a acercar el oído a la puerta. Oigo jadeos y gemidos de dos personas, estoy seguro de que se trata de otro hombre, pues hace tiempo descubrí las preferencias sexuales de mi padrino, y no me importan, puesto que yo también las comparto. Bueno, al menos se lo están pasando bien a juzgar por los gritos y el escándalo que están armando. Me río bajito, ya era hora de que Sirius encontrase a alguien.

- Mmmm… sigue así… sigue… más…

Esa voz… conozco a esa voz, pero no sé de qué. Quizá se trate de algún profesor de la escuela, o de un miembro de la Orden… pero lo cierto es que me resulta mucho más familiar. Bueno, ya lo investigaré, añadiré este misterio a mi lista particular. Me alejo de las habitaciones, prefiero que no me sorprendan deambulando por ahí, y regreso a mi refugio del lago. Ya hablaré con Sirius en otro momento, ahora… ahora que disfrute.

Como cada lunes -aunque esté de vacaciones no puedo olvidar mis obligaciones- me dirijo, puntualmente a las 7, a mi clase de duelo. Hoy no estará Sirius, claro, no me extraña, debe de estar agotado. Abro la puerta del aula y veo a Remus saltando de un lado para otro esquivando hechizos de… de Snape, quién sinó. ¿Es que nunca nos va a dar un respiro?

- Potter, vamos, prepárese, hoy puede practicar con cualquier hechizo – dice al verme parado en la entrada, es evidente que no me va a dejar descansar.  
- Sí… sí, señor.

Cojo mi varita y me sitúo frente a Remus, dejando el suficiente espacio para movernos con facilidad. Snape controla nuestros movimientos y nuestras posturas, nos corrige, bueno, mejor dicho, me corrige por si hago algo mal. Con Remus no se mete, es extraño teniendo en cuenta que cuando eran jóvenes no se llevaban muy bien. Claro que el licántropo no participaba de las bromas de mi padre y mi padrino… Bueno, deben haber llegado a un acuerdo con el paso de los años, pienso mientras me coloco bien encima de una X marcada en el suelo que señala mi posición de inicio.

- Harry…  
- ¿Sí?  
- No te distraigas – parece que Remus tiene un sexto sentido muy agudo.  
- Eh, sí… Vale, estoy preparado…  
- Perfecto, Potter, entonces, empieza a defenderte – exclama Snape alejándose de nosotros.  
- ¡Petrificus totalus! – la voz de Remus me llega clara a pesar de encontrarse al otro lado de la sala.  
- ¡Protego! - este ha sido fácil, pero tengo la impresión de que hoy sufriré -. ¡Desmaius!  
- ¡Impedimenta! – no es fácil sorprender al licántropo.  
- ¡Imperius! - grito.  
- ¡Dissaparate! – Remus ha desaparecido y, con la varita bien agarrada, observo a mí alrededor.  
- ¡Relaskio! – oigo detrás de mí, pero es demasiado tarde. El hechizo me alcanza y voy a parar al suelo.  
- Potter… ¡levántese! Perfecto, Lupin – Snape tan amable como siempre, al menos ha felicitado a Remus por su acción-. De nuevo, en sus puestos…  
- ¡Expelliarmus! – empiezo yo.  
- ¡Tarantallegra! – consigo esquivar este.  
- ¡Desmaius!  
- ¡Mimblewimble! – grita Remus y el hechizo me golpea en el pecho, dejándome completamente atontado.

Abro los ojos y veo a Remus a mí lado y también a Snape. Estoy tumbado en el suelo, me duele la cabeza… Oh, empiezo a recordar, sí, seguramente me he golpeado al caer.

- Aughh…  
- ¿Te duele, Harry? Te llevaré a la enfermería.  
- No, no es nada… sólo estoy un poco mareado.  
- Bien, Potter, eso es porque no ha prestado suficiente atención a la clase. El hechizo que le ha lanzado el profesor Lupin – dirige su mirada hacia Remus y veo en los ojos del licántropo pequeños destellos – ¡lo hubiera esquivado cualquier alumno de segundo!  
- … - no respondo, estoy confundido por lo que acabo de ver.  
- Potter… ¿acaso me escucha alguna vez?  
- Sí, sí, profesor. Yo… lo siento – respondo agachando la cabeza.  
- Severus, no seas tan duro con él – dice Remus y no sé quién se ha quedado más sorprendido ante la mención del nombre del profesor, si el mismo Snape o yo. Aquí está pasando algo y yo no me he enterado.  
- Lupin… no lo defiendas, Potter es lo bastante mayor para saber que si no practica nunca estará preparado – Snape mira a Remus con cara de pocos amigos.  
- Lo sé, pero son sus días de vacaciones, y se ha defendido bastante bien – se acerca a mí y me pasa la mano suavemente por el pelo -. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Harry… - añade y yo me abrazo a él, hecho tanto de menos alguien con quien confesarme.  
- Ya he visto suficientes cursilerías – exclama Snape al salir por la puerta.  
- Remus, yo… Sé que no soy muy bueno, pero… prometo que me esforzaré más…  
- Harry – pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios para hacerme callar – no hagas caso de Snape, ya sabes cómo es…  
- Sí, lo sé, y me parece que tú también sabes muy bien como es – veo que se ruboriza un poco.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- Remus, antes lo has llamado Severus…  
- Bue… bueno, es su nombre…  
- Ya…  
- ¿Por qué sonríes ahora?  
- Porque mis investigaciones están dando sus frutos – le digo mirándolo fijamente.  
- ¿Investigaciones?  
- Sí…  
- ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?  
- Oh, claro… - empiezo a enumerar contando con mis dedos-, primero descubrir quién es la pareja de Hermione, saber quién le gusta a Ron, descubrir con quién estaba Sirius esta tarde y, finalmente, saber quién ocupa tu corazón – le veo ruborizarse – aunque tengo una ligera idea…  
- ¿Mi co… corazón?  
- Remus… he visto cómo lo miras…  
- ¿A quién? – ahora sí está nervioso.  
- A "Severus" – respondo imitando su voz y veo como se estremece al nombrarlo.  
- Harry, no…  
- No me digas que no te gusta, Remus, se te nota…  
- Oh… - balbucea y aparta su mirada de la mía.  
- ¿Lo sabe?  
- ¿Saber el qué?  
- ¿Qué va a ser? Pues que te gusta…  
- Ehmmm… no, no lo sabe – añade intentando evitar entrar en este tema-. Será mejor que vayas a ducharte – y desaparece.

Me quedo en medio de la sala, analizando lo que he descubierto sobre mi querido Remus. Lo compadezco, enamorarse de Severus Snape y no perecer en el intento debe de ser algo complicado. Claro que quizá Snape también tiene su corazón… ugghhh, no quiero ni imaginármelo… Decido ir a ducharme y alejar de mi mente esa horrible imagen de Remus jadeando debajo de Snape. ¡Por Merlín! Cuanto más lo pienso más terrible se me antoja.

Después de la ducha, algo ya más relajado, he bajado a cenar y para mí ha sido una auténtica tortura. Todos han estado preguntándome por mis amoríos, a raíz de mi comentario de esta mañana, pero no han conseguido que soltara ni una palabra y sólo he conseguido darle más vueltas a todo el asunto. He llegado a un sinfín de hipótesis, a cuál más increíble: que quiere entregarme al Lord después de seducirme, que es un plan de Voldemort para debilitarme, que es su propio plan para vengarse por algo, que me va a matar una vez se haya aprovechado de mí… y la más disparatada, pero que no importaría que fuera real, la que me hace estar en una nube todo el tiempo: que realmente está enamorado de mí, al menos un poco, tanto como yo ya lo estoy de él.

Sí, he tardado en darme cuenta y aceptar mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que siento no es sólo una obsesión, ni se trata solamente de atracción, sino que es amor. Amo a Lucius Malfoy, y me odio a mí mismo por no poder reprimirlo.

El 31 de diciembre se agota y aquí estoy, la última noche del año, en la cama, pensando todo esto, maldiciéndome por ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Miro por la ventana, hay luna llena, se ve preciosa, tiene un leve color plateado… como sus ojos. Una lechuza con un brillante plumaje de color negro se posa en el alféizar de la ventana y picotea el cristal. Me levanto rápidamente para que no despierte a ninguno de mis compañeros y cojo la nota que lleva atada en su pata. Le doy un poco de galletas que tengo siempre preparadas en la mesita para Hedwig y desaparece. Casi temblando, desenrosco el pergamino. Aparece ante mí una sencilla indicación escrita con la letra más perfecta, elegante y estilizada que puede haber. "Torre de astronomía", es lo único que pone, pero no dudo ante mi decisión. Cojo la capa y el mapa, salgo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y pongo rumbo hacia la torre.

Consulto el mapa por si Filch o su gata están cerca, pero no hay peligro, están haciendo su ronda en las mazmorras. Debe ser mi noche de suerte. Miro hacia mi objetivo y ahí está, un puntito negro que da vueltas como un león enjaulado. Sonrío ante el pensamiento que acaba de aparecer en mi mente, pues nunca se me habría ocurrido describirlo como un león, pero ahí está, esperándome: Lucius Malfoy.

Abro la puerta sin quitarme la capa e intento hacer el meno ruido posible. Temo aún que todo sea una trampa, pero está solo y parece nervioso. Nunca lo he visto perder los nervios, siempre es la viva imagen de la frialdad y su rostro es inexpresivo. Pero ahora… hay inquietud en su cuerpo y sé que es por mí. Me acerco a él, por detrás, lo observo detenidamente, él no se da cuenta de nada. Lleva el pelo suelto, cayéndole harmoniosamente sobre los hombros y la espalda. Viste una túnica oscura, parece negra, con pequeños ribetes plateados en los bordes. Me sitúo justo detrás de él, tiro mi capa hacia un rincón en el suelo y le abrazo. Se sobresalta por un instante pero después se da la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara y me besa con ansiedad.

¡Dios! Esta sensación es mágica. Sus labios capturando los míos es lo más increíble del mundo. Estar junto a él es lo más maravilloso que ha podido ocurrirme jamás, aunque sea quién es. Se separa de mí y me mira, no dice nada, tan sólo deja que me pierda en la inmensidad de sus ojos, al igual que hace con los míos. Siento que voy a derretirme.

- Te echaba de menos…  
- Yo también… - respondo en un susurro.

Eso provoca que se abalance sobre mí y, a causa del ímpetu inesperado, quedamos tumbados en el suelo y seguimos desatando la pasión. De repente, se levanta, coge mi mano y me pide que le siga. Un poco apartado del sitio en el que nos encontrábamos, veo una cama iluminada por decenas de velas flotando a su alrededor. Coco, todo huele a coco, seguramente gracias a las velas que esparcen este embriagador aroma. Me quedo boquiabierto ante la visión y las molestias que se ha tomado por mí.

- Hoy va a ser distinto… ya todo es distinto, Harry…

No puedo ni creerlo, acaba de llamarme por mi nombre. Atrás ha quedado el 'Potter' tan habitual y de nuestra primera vez, pronunciado casi con asco, ahora soy 'Harry', dicho con dulzura. Permanezco embobado mirándolo a él y a la cama, mi cabeza se mueve de un lado para otro y, sin pensármelo más, le beso aferrándolo a mí y le empujo encima del colchón.

Y vuelvo a ser suyo, pero esta vez sin prisas, con paciencia y mucha ternura. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el temible Lucius Malfoy pudiera ser tan tierno cuando se lo propone. Recordando la primera vez, ésta me parece sublime. Empezamos a reconocer nuestros cuerpos y eso lo hace especial. No es lo mismo que la otra noche, ahora no es nuevo y podemos dedicarnos a saborear mejor el momento.

Está tumbado a mi lado, abrazándome y pienso que no hay nada mejor que estar rodeado por sus fuertes brazos. Parece una contradicción, pero me siento seguro con él, me siento protegido por su cuerpo, me siento acompañado, me siento feliz. Sonrío y me mira.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – pregunta con una dulce voz.

Me quedo dudando, no sé qué decirle, todo es tan extraño… Saco todo mi valor gryffindor y decido contarle la verdad.

- Pensaba que me siento bien así… entre tus brazos…  
- Yo también me siento a gusto abrazándote… - me interrumpe.  
- … y protegido…  
- ¿Protegido? ¿Conmigo? – parece sorprenderse.  
- Sí, aunque parezca una contradicción por quienes somos…  
- Shhhttt… no hables de eso. Ahora sólo somos Harry y Lucius, y lo demás no importa –dice besándome en la frente.

Me acomodo mejor a su lado y cierro los ojos. Aspiro el olor de coco mezclado con el aroma de nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y el olor a sexo. Me dejo llevar por todas estas sensaciones y sonrío al recordar sus palabras. Sí, tiene razón, lo demás no importa ahora.

- ¿Dónde está? – grita un hombre vestido con una túnica negra en mitad de una oscura sala -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!  
- Mi Lord, no lo sabemos – responde una voz masculina detrás de una máscara blanca.  
- He preguntado dónde está… ¡alguien tiene que saberlo! Debería de estar aquí… Esos malditos aurores… ¡Sois una panda de incompetentes! No servís para nada…  
- Mi Señor… yo…  
- Oh, Bellatrix… ¿Tú tampoco sabes nada de él?  
- No, mi Lord.  
- ¿Y tú osas presentarte como mi más fiel servidora? No eres más que un perro que se arrastra detrás de mí…  
- Yo…  
- ¡Cállate! Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar… ¡Crucio! – sonríe al ver la mujer retorcerse de dolor en medio de la sala.  
- Ahhggghhhh… - los gritos de dolor provocan escalofríos en los demás presentes.  
- ¡Crucio! – de nuevo el rayo impactando sobre el cuerpo de Bellatrix.  
- Mi Señor… - la voz de un hombre interrumpe la tortura.  
- Ah… Lestrange… debí suponer que te opondrías a mis métodos… Quizá quieras acompañar a tu querida Bellatrix… O mejor aún… - sus ojos adquieren un color rojo oscuro - ¡Avada Kedavra! – un rayo de luz verde impacta en el pecho del hombre que cae al suelo, muerto, al lado de su esposa herida.  
- Bien, ¿alguien tiene algo más que añadir? ¿No? – dice sonriendo al ver retroceder a todos sus súbditos-. Perfecto… ¡y ahora… buscadle! ¡No descanséis hasta encontrarlo! ¡Traedme a Lucius! 


	6. Felicidad truncada

**CAPÍTULO VI – Felicidad truncada**

Muevo una pierna, después un brazo… Empiezo a tomar conciencia de que aún estoy en la cama, seguramente Ron pronto me va a despertar con sus gritos diciendo que llegaremos tarde a clase. Estiro los brazos y… ¡un momento! No estoy en mi cama, no está Ron a mi lado, estoy… ¡estoy con Lucius en una cama enorme en mitad de un aula abandonada porque esta noche hemos hecho el amor! Me sobresalto y mis bruscos movimientos al recordar todo lo sucedido unidos a mi sorpresa inicial han terminado por despertarlo.

Abre los ojos, gira un poco la cabeza hasta quedarse mirándome fijamente y me sonríe. ¡Por Merlín, qué sonrisa! ¿Es que lo tiene todo perfecto? El sol se cuela por la ventana e ilumina toda la estancia. Repaso lentamente su cuerpo, sólo tapado por una fina sábana de seda blanca. Sí, lo tiene todo perfecto corroboro, todo en él es perfección, parece irreal. Vuelve a sonreír de medio lado, esa sonrisa algún día me va a matar, pero espero que sea dentro de muchos años. Acerca su mano hasta la mía, la coge y deposita un suave beso en mi palma. La sensación que recorre mi cuerpo es casi electrizante, ese hombre es capaz de excitarme con un casto beso en la mano. ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes!

- Harry…  
- ¿Sí? – casi estoy babeando.  
- Vas a llegar tarde a clase… será mejor que te vayas antes de que tus compañeros sospechen algo.  
- No quiero – pongo morritos - ¿por qué no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, contigo?  
- Porque no puede ser. Tú tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir y yo… - deja la frase inconclusa y aparta su mirada, pero le cojo dulcemente de la barbilla y le obligo a fijar sus ojos en los míos.  
- Tú no estás obligado a nada… no tienes por qué seguir con esto, si no quieres – añado casi susurrando.  
- Harry, todo es muy complicado…  
- Es complicado porque tú lo quieres así, si quisieras…  
- No se trata de querer, Harry, son demasiados años…  
- Si de verdad yo te importara un poco no dudarías en hacer lo que quieres… - me levanto de la cama y empiezo a vestirme.  
- Eso que dices es injusto, no tienes ni idea de nada – se ha puesto serio, casi me da miedo.  
- ¿Que no tengo idea de nada? Tengo el privilegio de verlo con mis propios ojos en sueños y siento lo que él siente… ¡Así que no me digas que no tengo ni idea, porque sé perfectamente qué hace Voldemort y sus secuaces, entre ellos tú…!  
- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – se ha levantado también y se sitúa frente a mí, por dentro estoy temblando y se da cuenta de que le tengo miedo –. Sabía que esto no funcionaría, nunca confiarás ciegamente en mí – añade sin mirarme, en estos momentos debe despreciarme y por eso ni quiere verme la cara.  
- Yo…  
- Harry, será mejor que te olvides de mí y que olvidemos todo esto…  
- No, yo no quiero… - pero ya se ha ido.

Me recuesto de nuevo en la cama, agarro la almohada que aún conserva su olor y la abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho. Mis ojos rompen a llorar, miles de lágrimas empiezan a descender por mis mejillas y mi alma se rompe en pedazos, al igual que mi corazón. Me siento como un idiota, he dudado de él y lo ha visto. Sabe que no confío en él ciegamente, pero no puedo hacerlo… Él es… ¡Mierda! Dije que no me importaba, pero supongo que no era completamente cierto. ¡Claro que me importa! No es cuestión de rivalidades entre casas, ni de odios infantiles… es un mortífago, me odia des de que nací, ¿cómo puede pretender que olvide todo esto de un día para otro? No puedo borrar de mi mente sus acciones ni sus actos asesinos… No puedo… No sé si quiero pero… no puedo…

- Mi Lord, ¿me buscábais? – dice un hombre arrodillándose a los pies de su señor.  
- Lucius… Ayer debiste estar aquí – en su voz hay resentimiento.  
- Lo sé, mi Señor, os fallé, aceptaré el castigo que me impongáis – no levanta la cabeza, la tiene casi pegada al suelo, sólo consigue ver el bajo de la túnica del Lord y no tiene fuerzas para encarar su mirada. Hoy no.  
- ¿Castigarte? Creo que tengo otros planes para ti – su voz adquiere un deje de ironía -. De momento, lamento comunicarte que Lestrange ha… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ha muerto felizmente… des de hoy, Nott asumirá su cargo.  
- Como ordene, mi Lord.  
- Muy bien, Lucius, puedes retirarte – Voldemort se lo repiensa y le coge del hombro cuando el otro ya se ha levantado – pero antes… ¿dónde estabas ayer por la noche?  
- Mi… Señor… Estuve revisando la zona en busca de aurores, analicé los puntos donde nos atacaron y creo saber el motivo de su ataque sorpresa.  
- ¿Y cuál es ese motivo? – la mano de Voldemort acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Lucius.  
- Creo que hay un espía entre nosotros.  
- ¿Un espía? – el Lord se separa y sus ojos se inyectan de ira -. ¿Quién puede osar engañarme a mí? ¿Quién puede atreverse a desafiarme? ¡A mí, al Señor Oscuro! – grita enfurecido -. Lucius… te ordeno que descubras quién es y cuando lo hayas encontrado… - sus ojos resplandecen - ¡mátalo!  
- Sí, mi Señor, así lo haré – afirma retirándose.

Despierto sobresaltado. Acabo de presenciar su encuentro con Voldemort, sé que Lucius está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada. Dudo que Voldemort se haya creído las explicaciones que le ha dado, y sé también que investigará si ha dicho la verdad. Así es Voldemort, no se fía de nadie, ni de su fiel mano derecha. Seguramente pondrá a uno de sus súbditos para que le espíe y así poder controlar sus movimientos. Y si esto ocurre… ya puedo olvidarme de una reconciliación con él.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Ahora que parecía que todo iba viento en popa… que había vuelto a mi lado, yo lo he echado todo a perder con mi estupidez. ¿Por qué tuve que dudar de él? Unas cuantas razones regresan a mi cabeza y decido olvidarme de ellas. Cada minuto que pasa me siento más y más culpable. Él vino a mí sin pedirle que lo hiciera y yo lo he apartado de mi lado con mis dudas y mis temores. Ahora no sé si regresará… Las lágrimas hacen su aparición de nuevo y, mientras recojo mis cosas y me pongo la capa encima para que no me vea nadie, me alejo tan rápido como puedo de esa aula mugrienta y llena de polvo que se ha convertido en mi paraíso.

Llego a mi habitación, por suerte aún no se han levantado y me tumbo unos minutos en la cama, pero al cabo de lo que me ha parecido un segundo, una mano me sacude para que me levante. Es Ron, ahora sí, ya no estoy soñando. Estoy en mi cama y mi amigo me regaña porque si sigo así voy a llegar tarde de nuevo. Me levanto, me froto los ojos que me escuecen de tanto llorar y decido tomar una ducha bien caliente para relajarme.

- ¿Harry?  
- ¿Sí?  
- Dile a ese noviecito tuyo que deje de morderte… - se ríe Ron y junto con él, Dean, Seamus y Neville.  
- ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamo al contemplar mi espalda desnuda en el espejo del baño.  
- No me extraña que te duermas en clase, con esas noches tan salvajes que tienes… - Dean y sus acertados comentarios.  
- Oh, Harry, tienes que contarme tus secretos – se burla Seamus- yo también quiero un amante tan fogoso.  
- Sí, Harry… cuéntame cómo conseguir uno… - añade Neville.  
- ¡Iros a la mierda!- respondo dando un portazo.

Ni el agua me ha relajado ni el desayuno me sabe a nada. Estoy ausente, no oigo nada, no veo nada, no quiero saber nada. Si alguna vez me he sentido desgraciado, es en este preciso instante. Cualquier cosa que me haya ocurrido antes no había dejado un vacío tan enorme en mí como en este momento. Le he perdido… lo sé, lo presiento, sé que no volverá a mí, porque no confía que mi amor sea lo suficientemente grande para no dudar de él. Nunca algo me había dolido tanto en el corazón. Perder a mis padres fue muy trágico, pero no llegué a conocerlos y amarlos lo suficiente, no tuve tiempo. Sé que eso que pienso es demasiado cruel, pero me duele más haber perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado. No levanto la vista del plato, sé que todos están observándome y no quiero ser el centro de atención. Hoy no. No más. Me levanto y salgo casi corriendo del comedor. Al girar por un pasadizo a la derecha topo con alguien y rodamos por unas escaleras hasta llegar al nivel inferior. Intento salir de encima de esa persona y pedirle perdón cuando diviso una rubia cabellera y unos ojos plateados que parecen leerme los pensamientos.

- Oh… yo… lo siento…  
- ¿Podrías mirar por dónde vas, Potter?  
- Malfoy… yo…  
- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?  
- Sí… no…  
- Vale, entiendo, tu cerebro no da para más… - le miro por primera vez fijamente a la cara y las lágrimas asoman de nuevo. Me separo de él y me alejo -. ¡Espera! – grita al cogerme del brazo para retenerme - ¿qué te ocurre?  
- Nada que te importe – respondo sin mirarlo.  
- Estoy intentando ser amable…  
- ¡Nadie te ha pedido que lo seas!  
- Pero me preocupa verte así… - cada vez me sorprende más su actitud.  
- Pues deja de preocuparte… ¡Déjame en paz, olvídate de mí! – cuanto duelen estas palabras en mi alma -. ¡Estoy harto de la compasión Malfoy!

Le dejo ahí plantado con cara de no haber entendido qué acaba de suceder y retomo mi camino. Corro y corro sin rumbo, hasta que llego delante de una puerta que conozco muy bien. La abro y entro, dejando mi valentía en el umbral. Me derrumbo, todo me recuerda a él, me tiro encima de la cama y empiezo a sollozar. Golpeo con fuerza la almohada, maldiciéndome por no estar ahora con él por mi culpa. Con cada golpe que doy es como si me lo diera a mí mismo, mi cuerpo va cediendo a medida que los puñetazos son más intensos y, agotado, ceso el ataque. Me tumbo boca abajo y lloro con la cara enterrada en esa almohada casi destrozada, hasta que noto que mi cabeza va a estallar. Oigo un ruido detrás de mí, volteo rápidamente la cabeza para saber de quién se trata pero tengo los ojos tan hinchados que apenas puedo abrirlos completamente. Se acerca y me abraza. Sirius. Me aferro a él y lloro en su pecho como un niño pequeño. Él sólo me acaricia e intenta calmarme, pero es en vano, sigo sollozando y llorando hasta un buen rato después, creo que ya he agotado todas las reservas de lágrimas. Me separo un poco y me quedo mirando al vacío.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?  
- Sirius… yo…  
- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? – asiento con la cabeza – Dime, ¿qué te preocupa tanto por estar así?  
- Se ha ido…  
- ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas, pequeño?  
- Él… no confié en él… y ya no estará conmigo…  
- ¿Tu… tu pareja? – sé que esto le ha costado de decir, para Sirius y Remus es como si aún tuviera cinco años.  
- No… sí… no sé si éramos pareja, supongo que no… Pero no volverá…  
- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
- Desconfié y lo notó…  
- ¿Y por qué no confiaste en él?

Permanezco callado unos segundos. ¿Cómo le puedo contar que desconfié porque es un asesino? ¿Que desconfié de él porque sirve al mago que quiere matarme? Lo miro… intento buscar algo convincente que contarle a mi padrino, pero no sé qué explicar para no decirle de quién se trata.

- ¿Te engañó? – me pregunta al verme indeciso.  
- No… no… yo… - suspiro y tomo aire, me hará falta – no confié en él… no piensa como yo y… le dije que nunca cambiaría y se enfadó…  
- Harry, si estaba contigo eso demuestra que ya ha cambiado un poco, ¿no?  
- No lo sé… quizá…  
- No sé si soy bueno dando consejos, pero te diré una cosa. Las personas pueden dar un giro radical a su vida, si uno quiere, puede cambiar…  
- Pero no sé si él quiere cambiar…  
- Bueno, así es más complicado… No es fácil dejar atrás odios, viejos rencores, venganzas e ideales y sacrificarlo todo para estar con la persona que quieres, incluso la amistad o comprensión de los que te rodean… Pero si uno ama lo suficiente a esa persona, puede hacerlo… - su voz suena melancólica, se ha quedado mirando fijamente la pared, medio ausente.  
- Me gustaría creerte, Sirius, pero él… es distinto…  
- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué es distinto?  
- Porque… no va a cambiar nunca, lo sé. Gracias por todo, Sirius.

Me levanto, salgo del aula y decido darme otra ducha para despejarme e intentar distraerme un poco antes de… ¡Mierda! Consulto mi reloj… Las 11.27, me he saltado dos clases y media… No me puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. No tengo justificación, tendré que hablar con los profesores, suerte que hoy no me tocaba clase con Snape. Finalmente decido tomar esa ducha, la necesito. Perder otra clase ya no viene a cuenta, además, ansío dormir un rato para no tener que pensar en todo lo que me ha sucedido hoy. He tenido suerte de que Sirius que consolara, pero… ¿cómo sabía dónde encontrarme? ¿Me habrá seguido o habrá visto que entraba ahí?

Últimamente Sirius se comporta de forma extraña, y esas palabras de que si uno quiere puede dejar de lado todo para estar con la persona que ama… Eso ha sonado muy biográfico. ¿Será que está…? Oh, Dios, creo que no quiero imaginarme con quién puede estar. Quizá no lo dijera por experiencia propia, sino por decir algo que me alegrara. Pero… sonaba tan convincente y se ha puesto triste al contarlo… Hablaba de dejar de lado viejos rencores… Pero Sirius se lleva bien con todo el mundo menos con… ¡Oh, no! Creo que más de uno seremos desgraciados en el amor.

Por la tarde me encuentro a Ron en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes. Me acerco y me mira preocupado. Sé que le debo una explicación, pero ahora no quiero pensar en ello ni recordar nada así que, antes que se decida a preguntarme cualquier cosa, intervengo yo.

- Ron… ¿podrías decirme qué deberes nos han puesto hoy?  
- Eh, sí, claro… - me tiende una lista con lo que tengo que hacer -. Si quieres te ayudo, ya casi he terminado los míos.  
- Gracias, sí, me iría bien.  
- ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
- Sí, un poco… Ron, no quiero ser grosero pero ahora no quiero hablar de ello, espero que lo entiendas.  
- De acuerdo, Harry, nada de preguntas, sólo las referentes a las clases.  
- Gracias por todo – le doy un abrazo y se queda estático, no acostumbro a hacerlo pero ahora sentía que lo necesitaba. Al cabo de unos segundos me separo y observo a mí alrededor -. ¿Dónde está Hermione?  
- No lo sé, hace más de dos horas que se fue y no dijo a dónde.  
- Vaya, otra de sus escapadas misteriosas, ¿no?  
- Eso parece…  
- Bueno, entonces, ¿me cuentas eso de Herbología que seguro no entenderé? – me río y mi amigo también, al menos me distraeré un rato.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa?  
- Na… nada, tranquilo.  
- Hermione… sé que te preocupa algo, ¿por qué no me cuentas?  
- Es que no sé…  
- ¿No puedes contarlo?  
- Sí, no es nada… me preocupa Harry.  
- ¿Potter? ¿Por qué?  
- Bueno, hace semanas que está distraído, se rumorea que está viéndose con alguien, pero no sabemos quién, y hoy… esta mañana estaba llorando y no ha venido a clase en todo el día.  
- Vaya… ¿no lo has visto aún?  
- No, des de la hora del desayuno, se ha levantado corriendo y no sé nada más.  
- ¿Quieres ir a ver si lo encuentras para hablar con él?  
- Oh, pero ahora… nosotros…  
- A mí me preocupas tú, y si tú estás preocupada por tu amigo, prefiero que lo soluciones, no me gusta verte así, sin poder contemplar esa sonrisa que me vuelve loco – Hermione se ruboriza -. Vamos, cariño, no te de vergüenza, sabes que te adoro…  
- Sí… lo sé… sólo que…  
- Dame un beso y puedes irte – la chica se acerca y pone sus labios encima de los de su amado, y el beso le sabe a gloria. El chico profundiza más, introduciendo lentamente la lengua en su boca para después delinear sus labios con ella hasta separarse-. Vale, ahora sí… - se ríe el chico.  
- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – pregunta la chica recogiéndolo todo.  
- Seguramente estudiar mucho más – bromea él.  
- Sí, pero no sería tan feliz – responde ella antes de irse y le lanza un beso al aire.

El camino hasta la Sala Común se le hace corto, parece que esté flotando entre algodones. Da varios pasos casi saltando, retoma la marcha normal y vuelve a cambiar, ahora camina lentamente, mientras su mente repasa los minutos que ha podido estar con él. Se para delante del retrato, dice la contraseña y entra. Ahí están Ron y Harry, haciendo los deberes.

- Hola, chicos – nos saluda con una gran sonrisa que desaparece al ver mi rostro, debe ser poco tranquilizador -. Harry, ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien, Herms, gracias. No te preocupes, ya se me ha pasado.  
- Oh… yo…  
- No tienes que decir nada, con saber que os tengo a mí lado – digo mirándolos a los dos – ya soy feliz.  
- Harry… - balbucea Hermione abrazándome -. Siempre estaremos contigo, ya lo sabes…  
- Sí, amigo, puedes contar con nosotros para todo.  
- Ya lo sé y no sabéis cuanto os lo agradezco – un par de lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

Se separan y Hermione saca su pañuelo y me seca los ojos y Ron me abraza de nuevo. Suerte que les tengo a ellos, a Remus y a Sirius… Quizá sea hora de escoger lo que más me conviene, aunque eso suponga el fin de mi felicidad.

- ¿Me llamabais, mi Señor?  
- Sí, Lucius, pasa y siéntate – responde señalándole un par de butacas de cuero negro en mitad de la sala-. Me gustaría tratar un par de temas contigo…  
- Claro, como guste – responde Lucius sentándose.  
- Verás, Lucius… he estado pensando en lo que hablábamos esta mañana, creo que tienes razón. Los últimos ataques al mundo muggle y mágico siempre se han visto sorprendidos por los malditos aurores del Ministerio. Quizá haya llegado la hora de tomar medidas algo más drásticas…  
- ¿Más drásticas?  
- Sí, Lucius, estoy decidido a encontrar al espía y no cesaré hasta descubrirlo. ¿Me ayudarás?  
- Sí, mi Lord. Sabéis que podéis contar conmigo para lo que haga falta.  
- Perfecto, Lucius, me alegra oír esto – Voldemort se levanta casi deslizándose cual serpiente de la butaca y se acerca a la de su vasallo -. ¿Sabes que eres realmente fascinante? – le dice acariciando su mejilla y Lucius se incomoda un poco -. ¿No tienes miedo, verdad? – Lucius niega con la cabeza -. Mejor, porque tengo apetito… y necesito saciarlo – Voldemort posa sus finos labios en los de Lucius y empieza a besarle con verdadera pasión.

Lucius intenta deshacer el contacto, pero Voldemort tiene demasiada fuerza y no es recomendable negarse ante sus peticiones. Sabe muy bien qué les pasa a los que lo hacen. Se resigna y acepta esa lengua que devora con fiereza su boca y que recorre su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Deja que su Señor explore cada rincón de su pálido cuerpo sin replicar. Voldemort empieza a desabrochar la túnica del rubio, la deja en el suelo y le indica que se tumbe encima. Voldemort empieza a quitarle lentamente la ropa sobrante mientras le ordena que haga lo mismo con la de él. Lentamente, va descubriendo el cuerpo de su Señor, hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos.

- Sí, realmente, encantador – añade Voldemort pasándose seductoramente la lengua por los labios mientras contempla el cuerpo que yace bajo él-. Lástima que esto te vaya a doler.

Lucius no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando el miembro de Voldemort entra en él de una sola estocada. Siente como su entrada se desgarra y está seguro de que está sangrando notablemente. Voldemort no tiene contemplaciones y empieza con un vaivén frenético mientras Lucius grita de dolor y algunas lágrimas recorren su bello rostro. Pero las embestidas no cesan hasta al cabo de unos minutos, cuando el rubio siente que un calor inunda su ser y ve como Voldemort se separa.

- Habrá que repetirlo más a menudo – le dice antes de salir de la sala.

Y Lucius permanece tumbado en el suelo, temblando de frío y de asco. Nunca se había sentido tan poca cosa como en este momento. Él, el gran Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del Lord, violado por su mismo Señor al que tanto ha idolatrado, tirado en el suelo, llorando, sangrando y con todo su orgullo destrozado.

- ¡Noooooooooooooooo! –mi grito retumba en la habitación antes de romper a llorar.  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – Ron se ha despertado y ha saltado de su cama para abrazarme.

No respondo, permanezco hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, abrazado a Ron y sólo puedo abrir la boca y tragarme las lágrimas. Ahora sí me siento sucio, Voldemort lo ha violado y yo he sentido todas y cada una de sus emociones, incluso la del placer de ver a Lucius retorciéndose de dolor entre mis brazos.


	7. Lágrimas

**CAPÍTULO VII - Lágrimas**

Viernes. Odio los viernes. Casi todos los alumnos adoran este día, yo lo detesto. Es el día que me toca entrenamiento de oclumancia, a solas con Snape. No es como en clase de duelo, que Remus o Sirius siempre están conmigo, aquí no, nadie puede defenderme de sus amables palabras.

- Llega tarde, Potter – sus ojos me atraviesan al cruzar la puerta.  
- Lo… lo siento, profesor.  
- Al final recuperaremos esos 10 minutos y no admito discusión.  
- No iba a discutir, con usted es imposible.  
- Veo que está de buen humor hoy.  
- No quiero hablar de esto con usted, limítese a darme clases y me iré cuanto antes, así podré dejarle tranquilo.  
- Perfecto, me parece la mejor idea que ha tenido desde que le conozco. ¿Preparado? – pregunta empuñando la varita y con una media sonrisa de triunfo -. ¡Legerimens!  
- ¡Protego!  
- Bien, parece que va aprendiendo… ¡Legerimens!  
- ¡Protego! – digo al cabo de unos segundos, pero estoy convencido que ha logrado ver algo.  
- No estoy interesado en ver su vida amorosa – me sonrojo, no sé qué ha visto y eso me incomoda -. De pie y en su sitio… ¡Legerimens!

Los minutos van pasando y he conseguido repeler todos sus ataques, pero eso ha provocado que esté muy débil. Apenas me puedo tener en pie, pero parece que Snape nunca tiene compasión por nadie, y mucho menos por mí.

- Potter, una vez más, concéntrese, no lo eche todo a perder en el último momento. ¡Legerimens!

No puedo evitar su intrusión. En mi mente se agolpan las imágenes del sueño de Voldemort con Lucius. Snape sale de mi mente y yo caigo al suelo. Se acerca corriendo y me levanta, me sacude y me habla, pero apenas puedo oírle. Me sacude de nuevo, me arrastra hasta un sillón y me sienta en él. Poco a poco voy recobrando todos los sentidos.

- Potter… ¿cuándo vio… eso? – hay repugnancia en su rostro, y no es para menos. Recordar ese acto ha removido todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de mí.  
- Yo… - empiezo a llorar.  
- Potter… sé que esto… – las palabras apenas le salen -, esto tiene que ser duro para usted, pero tiene que informarme…  
- Hace cuatro noches… la noche del lunes – respondo finalmente.  
- ¿Se da cuenta de su fuerte conexión con el Señor Oscuro? – asiento y en mis ojos puede ver el temor -. No se preocupe, trabajaremos duro… Haré lo que sea para que no tenga que presenciar más actos de ese tipo, se lo prometo – por primera vez en mi vida noto un cierto tono de preocupación y compasión en su voz.  
- Gra… gracias… yo…  
- No diga nada, puede retirarse… intente olvidar… - su voz intenta sonar suave, aunque es difícil en un hombre como él, pero aprecio el gesto.

Salgo de las mazmorras intranquilo, ahora Snape sabe qué ocurrió y que no cerré mi mente. Esto último no me preocupa demasiado, sé perfectamente que sabe que no logro controlar las intromisiones de Voldemort en sueños, pero me preocupa el hecho de que relacione a Lucius conmigo. Si alguien se entera de la relación… Pero recapacito, ahora da igual que se entere todo el mundo, ya no existe nada a lo que llamar relación.

Con el semblante triste, cruzo el Gran Comedor y me siento al lado de Ron. Le miro, parece ausente, está removiendo la comida… definitivamente algo le preocupa y tiene que ser importante. ¡Él nunca desprecia la comida!

- Ron – susurro -, Ron…  
- Oh, hola, Harry… - reacciona ante mis palabras.  
- ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No… no, ¿a mí? – parece nervioso.  
- Sí, es que estabas como ausente.  
- Ah, nada, pensaba – dice suspirando.  
- ¿Y en qué pensabas?  
- Pues en nada en especial… - estoy seguro que miente.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Sí, seguro… - y continúa removiendo la sopa sin hacerme el menor caso.

Algo le preocupa, aunque no me lo quiera contar le conozco perfectamente como para saber que hay algo que no le deja estar tranquilo. ¿Tendrá relación con lo del otro día y sus miradas hacia los Slytherin? Oh, ya no me acordaba… tengo que descubrirlo. Veo como Ron levanta tímidamente la vista y la dirige hacia algún lugar al otro lado de la sala. Sí, ya no tengo ninguna duda… está mirando hacia la mesa de las serpientes. El problema es que no logro adivinar a quién está mirando, tendré que prestar más atención.

Mientras intento descubrir a algún Sly que mire disimuladamente hacia nuestra mesa, veo como Ron se levanta y nos da las buenas noches alegando que está cansado y prefiere ir a dormir. No me trago sus excusas y supongo que quiere estar solo un rato, a veces es lo mejor para reflexionar sobre los problemas de uno mismo. Ya le interrogaré en otro momento, ahora será mejor no presionarlo, además… si quien le gusta es un Slytherin no me extraña que esté tan preocupado, los Weasley harán papilla de Ron en cuanto lo sepan.

POV Ron  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas de este colegio tuve que fijarme precisamente en una serpiente? Pero lo cierto es que no puedo quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, ni en clase ni en el comedor. Cada vez que coincidimos, mi corazón empieza a latir a un ritmo trepidante. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Soy un Weasley y un Gryffindor! No tendría que gustarme alguien de Slytherin… no, eso no está bien. Pero el otro día… a mis amigos no les importaría, tanto Harry como Hermione dijeron que lo de Millicent con Justin les parecía bien… Al menos tendría su apoyo, porque cuando se enteren en casa, creo que mi madre inventará un nuevo pastel de carne con mi nombre.

Sí, sé que es una tontería que me pase todo el rato pensando en qué diría la gente… antes tendría que preocuparme qué piensa esa persona… No tengo ni idea de lo que siente por mí, bueno, sí, lo que siente cualquier Slytherin por un miembro de Gryffindor, asco como mínimo y odio, mucho odio. Por lo que veo no lo voy a tener fácil. Tiene una cara tan perfecta, con sus ojos oscuros, sus labios rosados y el pelo cayéndole harmoniosamente hasta los hombros… Es una belleza.

Un mar de lágrimas empieza a descender por mis mejillas, sé que nunca seré feliz a su lado. No sé qué daría para que se fijara en mí, pero sé que eso nunca ocurrirá. Yo… yo daría mi vida para estar a su lado toda la eternidad.

Una cama y dos cuerpos enlazados. Esa es la imagen que se puede vislumbrar en una habitación cercana a las mazmorras. Se aman con pasión, con intensidad, con amor… El paso del tiempo ha afianzado su relación, nadie habría apostado por ella en un principio, incluso ellos dos fueron los primeros sorprendidos. Descubrir esos sentimientos hacia una persona a la que has odiado durante cierto tiempo es siempre una sorpresa. Y para ellos lo fue aún más. No es fácil compaginar una relación perfectamente normal mientras aparentas frialdad e ignoras esa persona en público. Pero les ha salido muy bien, en todo este tiempo que llevan juntos, nadie ha sospechado nunca nada. El beso termina y los dos juntan sus frentes, sonríen, se miran a los ojos y sobran las palabras. Son felices, completamente felices.

- Te quiero – susurra en el oído de su pareja, la cual lo mira sorprendido, pues su amado es algo parco en palabras y más si son cariñosas.  
- Y yo… ¿sabes? – le dice mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - adoro esa capacidad que tienes de sorprenderme en el momento más oportuno.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Ahora mismo necesitaba esas palabras, sé que me quieres, me lo demuestras siempre con tus palabras, con los gestos, los abrazos, los besos y… cuando hacemos el amor… Pero hoy lo necesitaba para sentir que estás a mí lado, que te tengo a pesar de todo lo que pueda ocurrir a nuestro alrededor…  
- Sé que estás preocupado por lo que te he contado, no hace falta que disimules conmigo… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?  
- No lo sé… Harry me preocupa tanto… Él no se merece todo esto que le ocurre…  
- Ven – dice el otro abrazándolo y secando las lágrimas que recorren el rostro de su pareja -, sabes que siempre estaré contigo… Además, intentaré portarme mejor con él, ¿te parece bien? – el otro asiente -. Pero ahora no pienses más en ello, sólo te hace daño, disfruta de la noche que tenemos por delante – dice finalmente capturando sus labios y las piernas vuelven a enlazarse de nuevo.

Después de cenar, doy una vuelta por el castillo antes del toque de queda, no quiero encontrarme con Filch sin la capa, sólo me faltaría un castigo. Decido irme a dormir, quizá pueda descansar un rato y así olvidarme de todo lo que ha sucedido en estos cuatro meses de curso. A lo mejor, con la llegada del nuevo año, todo cambie y pueda conseguir esa felicidad anhelada. La felicidad… sólo seré feliz a su lado… No, no, no, tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, se fue y ya todo terminó, no debo obsesionarme con ello. Abro la puerta de la habitación y miro hacia la cama de Ron, tiene las cortinas echadas, seguramente ya está durmiendo. Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. El colchón está blandito y, junto con el calor que desprenden las mantas, me traslado hacia el reino de los sueños. De repente, oigo un ruido, no, no es un ruido… Es un sollozo. Paro atención. Sí, alguien está llorando y sé perfectamente de quién se trata. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanto, corro las cortinas y me meto en su cama. Se voltea y me abraza y yo hago lo mismo. Ron siempre ha estado a mí lado, ayudándome, apoyándome, y aunque no soy muy bueno en palabras y gestos de cariño, sabe que puede contar conmigo, ya era hora de poder demostrárselo tanto como él lo ha hecho en estos seis años de amistad.

Permanecemos callados un buen rato, sólo abrazados, sé que necesita ese contacto. De vez en cuando, le acaricio el pelo o le seco las lágrimas que caen lentamente encima de las sábanas. Nunca había visto a Ron en ese estado, quizá porque mi amigo no es muy propenso a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero ahora sé que para estar así hay algo que debe deprimirle. Quizá haya llegado la hora de las confesiones.

- Ron… - me mira -, Ron… tienes que calmarte, yo estoy contigo… Sé que hay algo que te preocupa, puedes confiar en mí, sabes que intentaré ayudarte en lo que sea…  
- Es… esta vez… no…  
- ¿Por qué tiene que ser distinto ahora?  
- No se fijará nunca en mí – vale, ya sé algo, mis sospechas eran ciertas.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es de Slytherin? – se sorprende y yo continúo -. Ron, aunque sea una serpiente no tienes que ponerte así. Si te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?  
- Yo… no… no querrá…  
- Eso no lo sabes, además ¿dónde está el orgullo Gryffindor del que tanto te pavoneas? Te daré un consejo, no dejes pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz. Si te sale mal, sé que dolerá y pasarás un tiempo triste, pero si te sale bien…  
- No va a salir bien…  
- Ron, con esa actitud no irás a ninguna parte – le regaño.  
- Pero ella… - oh, ahora ya sé que se trata de una chica… pero… ¿cuántas chicas hay en Slytherin? La verdad es que nunca me he fijado, podría describir a cada chico con todo lujo de detalles, pero en cuestiones de féminas… ando algo perdido.  
- Ella quizá te acepte, no lo sabes.  
- Sí, sí que lo sé, y no me aceptará. Los Slytherin nos odian, somos sus enemigos, rivales en todo… Y yo… yo he tenido que fijarme precisamente en ella…  
- Eso no se escoge, Ron, por mala suerte no se elige de quién te enamoras… - me pongo algo triste al recordar mi situación -. Uno no puede elegir, el destino elige por él, a veces sale bien y otras sale mal – cuanto duelen mis palabras en mi alma -. Te… te lo digo por experiencia.  
- Tú… tú… por eso estás tan mal estos días, ¿no? ¿Ya no estás con él?  
- No, todo ha terminado…  
- Lo siento, Harry… - su voz suena deprimida.  
- No pasa nada, ahora ya está hecho… Por eso te lo digo, no dejes escapar la oportunidad que se te presenta. Afronta tus miedos e inquietudes, y véncelos, sé que lo puedes conseguir – salta encima de mí y quedamos los dos tumbados en la cama abrazados.  
- Gracias, gracias, Harry, eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener – el muy tonto ha hecho que me emocione y ahora estamos llorando los dos, él porque cree que nunca podrá tener a la persona amada, yo porque ya la he perdido.

Ron, algo más calmado se duerme en mis brazos. Con mucho cuidado me levanto, deposito su cabeza en la almohada, le acocho bien y echo las cortinas para que no entre luz. Me meto en mi cama, intento conciliar el sueño, pero es en vano. La conversación con Ron me ha hecho reflexionar sobre mi situación. Yo también pensaba que nunca podría estar con él, pero mi sueño se cumplió. Pasé un tiempo muy feliz hasta… hasta que esa felicidad se truncó. Alejo de mi mente esos recuerdos, mientras acepto que quizá le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Lo que está hecho ya está. Lo pasado ya es pasado. Pero nunca he sabido hacerlo. Mi naturaleza siempre ha sido la de esas personas que piensan bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y, cuando ya han tomado la decisión, vuelven a pensar si han hecho o no lo correcto. Otras veces, como con él, mi valentía Gryffindor sale a flote y mis impulsos ganan a mi razón. Genial, tanto pensar… ahora ya me he desvelado por completo, tendré que salir a dar un paseo para ver si me entra algo de sueño.

Cojo la capa y me la echo encima. Me pongo las gafas y las zapatillas y en el último momento agarro el mapa. Mejor ir bien equipado, por si tengo que salir corriendo antes de tropezarme con la presencia de ese odioso felino. Salgo de la Sala Común y giro a la derecha, un puntito me indica que la señora Norris anda perdida cerca de las cocinas. ¡Perfecto, cuánto más lejos, mejor! Consulto de nuevo el mapa. Todos parecen estar en las habitaciones, excepto Remus, que está paseando… ¡Oh, no, mierda, viene hacia aquí! Corriendo, empujo las distintas puertas del pasillo y entro en la primera que se abre. Cuando ya no oigo sus pasos, salgo de nuevo al pasillo y consulto el mapa otra vez para ver con qué peligros puedo toparme.

Parece ser que ya no queda nadie despierto. Doy un vistazo general al pergamino. Genial, todo está en orden: nadie en el Gran Comedor, normal a estas horas no hay nada qué hacer allí; los elfos en las cocinas, seguramente ya preparando el desayuno; los alumnos descansando en sus habitaciones, vaya por lo que veo Seamus y Dean no pierden el tiempo… ya era hora que se decidieran, tendré que contárselo a Ron y a Neville, y pensar que creen que no sabemos nada de sus sentimientos… ¡pobres ilusos¡; Snape dando vueltas en su habitación, ¿acaso este hombre no duerme nunca?; oh, Hagrid también está despierto, quizá cuide algún excéntrico animal… Bueno, aunque claro, el guardián de los terrenos debe vigilar las entradas de Hogwarts y controlar que no entre nadie ajeno a la escuela en ningún aula, ni en las torres, ni…

El mapa resbala de mis manos hasta el suelo, la varita sigue su mismo camino, me quito la capa rápidamente y recojo el mapa impulsivamente. Allí, en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía hay un punto negro estático con su nombre. Agarro la capa, la varita y el mapa en una mano y con la otra me ayudo apoyándome en las paredes para poder correr más rápido. Subo los peldaños de dos en dos, algunos incluso de tres en tres, y en este momento desearía poder volar para llegar lo antes posible. Me paro delante de la puerta, respiro hondo y me adentro en la oscuridad.

Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarme al cambio, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y finalmente diviso un bulto en el suelo. Está apoyado contra la pared más alejada de donde me encuentro, no creo que me haya visto, pues no ha movido ni un músculo desde que he entrado. Camino lentamente, no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo reaccionará cuando me vea, no sé qué tengo que hacer… sólo sé que en cuanto he visto el punto en el mapa mi corazón ha empezado a latir de nuevo con ilusión. Me acerco, me sitúo delante, aún no se ha movido. Me pongo en cuclillas, justo a su altura, y compruebo que no tiene buen aspecto. Una profunda compasión se apiada de mí. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Tiene la ropa sucia y el pelo totalmente alborotado. Nunca habría imaginado ver a Lucius Malfoy de esa manera, totalmente alejado de su aspecto habitual, rozando la perfección.

Acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, le aparto un mechón de pelo que caía desde su frente cruzando la mitad de la cara y reacciona ante el contacto. Abre los ojos y se sorprende de encontrarme ahí. Intenta apartarse pero se lo impido, le obligo a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo y me sitúo junto a él. Le miro a los ojos, ya no veo ese brillo tan especial que me enamoró, y su rostro ya no es el más bello de este mundo a causa de la suciedad, pero para mí sigue siendo perfecto.

- Lucius, ¿qué…?  
- Vete – su voz es apenas un susurro, totalmente distinta de su tono rebosante de seguridad.  
- No, no pienso dejarte en este estado, tienes que…  
- Vete, ¡te he dicho que te vayas! – alza la voz y me mira con odio, y esa mirada se clava en mi corazón.  
- No – saco mi valentía y orgullo Gryffindor -, no te dejaré aquí, así que…  
- No quiero que me ayudes…  
- Pues tendrás que aceptarlo, ahora mismo necesitas ayuda y…  
- No quiero tu ayuda…– nunca había visto tanto odio dirigido hacia mí.  
- Pe… pero… yo… - se me empañan los ojos y no puedo evitar que resbale una lágrima.  
- Patético… realmente patético, por eso odio los Gryffindor, tanto sentimentalismo no es bueno para nada. Vete, Harry…  
- Yo…  
- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No quiero verte, te he dicho que te vayas, no necesito ayuda y mucho menos la tuya…  
- Lu… Lucius…  
- ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? ¿Tengo que lanzarte una maldición para que hagas lo que te pido de una vez? ¿O acaso el gran Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico, no es capaz de entender una simple palabra? – sus ojos me atraviesan, creo que en este momento acabo de morir.

Le miro, no aguanto más y dejo salir todo mi dolor en forma de miles de lágrimas mientras me alejo de su lado. Abro la puerta y lo miro por última vez. Sigue sentado en el suelo, pero tiene la cabeza girada y no puede verme. Totalmente destrozado, abandono la torre mientras susurro un "te quiero".

Empiezo a andar por los pasillos, deshaciendo el recorrido que antes he hecho en un par de minutos, pero ahora tardo más de quince en llegar al lugar donde me encontraba antes de ver su nombre en el mapa. Me necesitaba y me ha apartado de su lado. ¿Por qué no deja que le ayude? Sí, desconfié de él, pero le amo, no puedo dejar de amarlo y mucho menos cuando sé que me necesita. Mi orgullo está totalmente hecho pedazos, no tenía que haber ido a su encuentro pero cuando le he visto en la torre… He sido un idiota, he pensado que quizá había vuelto para encontrarse conmigo, que me daría otra oportunidad y sólo he conseguido sentirme más culpable. Tiene toda la razón, no entiendo lo que me ha dicho porque no quiero entenderlo, eso supondría alejarme de su vida, y no puedo, sólo el día en que deje de amarle podré entender el "vete" que me ha dedicado varias veces. No pienso alejarme de su lado, no, no lo haré… Me trago el orgullo, doy media vuelta y empiezo a correr de nuevo. Abro la puerta de golpe y lo encuentro tal y como lo he dejado. Me mira, nuestras miradas se cruzan y con ella le hago entender que diga lo que diga no me alejará de su lado.

- Te he dicho…  
- Me da igual lo que me hayas dicho, no pienso dejarte así, no pienso alejarme de tu lado. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Quieres saber por qué no te hecho caso? – me mira atentamente, desprevenido por mi decisión -. Porque te quiero – veo que se sorprende aún más con mis palabras - sí, te quiero, te quiero más que a mi propia vida y no quiero estar sin ti, porque si tú no estás conmigo no vale la pena seguir luchando por nada.  
- Harry… yo… - pongo un dedo sobre sus labios y niego con la cabeza, cierra los ojos y se recuesta en mi pecho -. No te merezco… - añade y me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
- Lucius… no digas eso, soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón… Yo no confié en ti, no tenía derecho a decirte todas esas cosas y…  
- Pero tenías razón… Yo… esa noche… fui… yo… - le abrazo fuerte, quiero protegerle de todo, me gustaría que no hubiera tenido que sufrir de esa manera, me odio a mí mismo por no saber cuidarlo como se merece.  
- No digas nada… Lo sé… - le beso en el pelo.  
- Lo… ¿lo sabes? – parece avergonzado y yo asiento -, ¿pero…?  
- Lo… lo vi, en un sueño… Yo… sentí todo… - las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, me siento tan culpable que no sé qué más decir.  
- Harry… tú no tienes la culpa de nada – dice acariciando mi mejilla -, lo que pasó ya no puede remediarse, yo… debí… no… yo…  
- No, no te sientas mal, no pudiste oponerte, eso habría sido tu sentencia de muerte… y no podría soportar estar sin ti – me levanto y le miro a los ojos, quiero ser sincero y demostrarle que sí confío ciegamente en él, eso es lo que más deseo en el mundo -. Te quiero, Lucius – estoy nervioso, me sudan las manos, doy un par de vueltas por la sala mientras sigo hablando - no sé qué me has hecho, pero te amo… siento que me falta el aire si estoy sin ti, sé que suena algo cursi o quizás infantil, pero no quiero estar con nadie si no es contigo.

Me quedo callado. Me volteo para encararle y le veo detrás de mí. Coge mi cara entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos… ese color plateado que vuelve a brillar de nuevo, por mí.

- Harry… Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida – sonrío y continúa hablando – pero… hay cosas que ya no puedo cambiar, y no hablo solamente de lo que ya sabes, hay mucho más, otras cosas que me lo impiden. Lo nuestro… lo nuestro no tiene futuro, tú estás destinado a salvar el mundo de la amenaza del Lord y yo… yo le sirvo a él, mi papel ya está asignado en esta vida – me quedo petrificado, no quiero seguir escuchando, y menos cuando sé que esto podría cambiar si él quisiera, si los dos estamos juntos -. Te amo, Harry, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, pero tienes que olvidarme… - intento protestar pero me lo impide, me abraza fuerte -. Si no lo haces, sufrirás demasiado y no quiero que sufras si puedo evitarlo - se separa un poco y me mira con el semblante serio -. Es mejor dejarlo ahora, antes de que pongas en peligro tu vida, no me perdonaría que te sucediera algo por mi culpa.

Se acerca, posa sus labios en los míos y me da el beso más tierno e intenso que haya existido jamás. Un beso de despedida, un beso mezclado con las lágrimas de los dos, puedo notar como su corazón también se rompe y no entiendo su decisión. Se aleja, quiero ir tras él pero no puedo, no consigo moverme. Todo lo que me ha dicho vuelve a mi cabeza, me quiere… sí, me quiere, lo sé, me lo ha dicho, no entiendo por qué tiene que alejarme de su vida. Se gira y me mira, sonríe sólo como él sabe hacer y desaparece.

Se ha ido, se ha ido de nuevo, y esta vez no habrá segundas oportunidades. Ya no habrá más ocasiones, ya no habrá más encuentros y ahora sé que no es por mi culpa, no es por mi desconfianza. Todo es culpa de Voldemort. Me juro que, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, acabaré con él. Por Lucius. Por mí. Por nuestra felicidad. Por nuestro amor.


	8. El dolor de la verdad

**CAPÍTULO VIII – El dolor de la verdad**

POV Lucius

¿Cómo he llegado a este punto? ¡Por Merlín, es un chiquillo, ¿cómo me atreví?! Sí, era una obsesión y ya la consumí, ya me sacié con su cuerpo… pero le he hecho daño. ¿Por qué tuve que volver la otra noche y por qué tuve que regresar hoy? ¿Por qué no fui brusco ni le lastimé esa primera vez? Ese era mi objetivo, nada más. ¿Por qué tuve que abrazarlo, besarlo y amarlo como si fuera mi… mi pareja? No lo es, no, no puede serlo. ¿Por qué tuve que ser sincero y confesarle mis sentimientos? Fueron sus ojos… en sus ojos está lo que busco, ansío la libertad que me ofrecen pero no puedo renunciar a lo que soy. ¡Odio ser lo que soy! Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo escogí hace muchos años y ahora tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias. ¡Ojalá pudiera retroceder y enmendar mis errores! Cambiaría tantas cosas…

A su lado podría hacerlo. Él me daría la fuerza suficiente, la ayuda suficiente, el amor suficiente para conseguirlo. Sí… puedo hacerlo. Por él… Pero no se merece a alguien como yo, ojalá pudiera ser sólo Lucius, los dos solos, como éramos la otra noche, él me aceptaría. Él me ama… sí, me lo ha dicho esta noche. ¿Quién sino una persona que me amara, hubiera aceptado, sin problemas, entregarse a mí? Su primera vez… y yo… yo sólo quería su cuerpo, no me importaba cómo se sintiera…

Pero todo cambió. Esa obsesión se fue… ha dejado paso a la preocupación por él, para saber cómo está, qué hace, cómo se siente… Siento que dependo de él… y no me importa. "¡Cuánto has cambiado, Lucius!", me digo a mí mismo, mientras sonrío al recordar su sonrisa inocente, embobado mirándome, contemplando al hombre que acababa de poseerle… sí, pero también contemplando al hombre que acababa de hacerle el amor.

¡Dios, tiene un cuerpo tan perfecto! Pese a su juventud, es un muchacho fuerte, de espaldas no muy anchas, pero desarrolladas, la cintura estrecha, las piernas bien torneadas, el estómago liso marcando abdominales… sí, definitivamente el quidditch y sus entrenamientos especiales le han proporcionado un cuerpo escultural. Y no puedo olvidarme de su culo… perfecto, prieto, con unas nalgas redondeadas… Pero lo que más me fascina de él es su rostro, y sobretodo sus ojos. Con ellos es capaz de expresar todo lo que siente, me lo he aprendido de memoria y adoro ver como cambian de color según sus emociones: verde oscuro antes de llegar al orgasmo, un verde más claro al sonreír, se oscurecen un poco cuando tiene miedo o se sorprende, resplandecen cuando le miro, se apagan cuando me alejo de su lado…

¿Cómo alguien puede calar tan hondo en tan poco tiempo? Eso aún no tiene respuesta para mí, sólo sé que quiero volver a verlo, necesito abrazarle… ¡Necesito que me abrace!

Pero ya he tomado la decisión, tengo que olvidarme de esto, todo ha terminado… ahora son sólo recuerdos. Sí, tienen que ser recuerdos, lo nuestro no puede ser. No, no es posible… Soy… soy la mano derecha de Voldemort, aunque me pese, aunque me torture o me… me posea como hizo esa noche. No, ya no hay marcha atrás. Quizá podría cambiar otros detalles, no soy un hombre libre, tengo demasiadas ataduras, pero con Harry… ¡Por Merlín! Tengo que olvidarme de ese amor que siento por él y aceptar lo que ya tengo, es lo que escogí hace mucho tiempo, y ahora no puedo desentenderme en un segundo. Son las consecuencias de mis actos y decisiones y tengo que asumirlo, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

Fin POV lucius

Los días se me hacen eternos. Estamos a mitad de enero y el frío invierno que azota Hogwarts se ha alojado también en mi corazón. Mis lágrimas son como carámbanos de hielo que se forman al recorrer mis mejillas, cada latido es como un trozo de roca que se va esculpiendo… Nada me afecta, nada me ilusiona… Nada me importa.

Hermione y Ron se pasan los días observándome y preguntándome que es lo que me ocurre. No me siento con fuerzas para contarles la verdad. Como yo mismo le dije a Ron, esa historia se ha terminado y saben que la relación con mi ex pareja, para llamarlo de algún modo, no funcionó. Por ese motivo no insisten, me consuelan, me abrazan, me apoyan, siempre sin palabras. Están a mi lado y su presencia es fundamental para no derrumbarme. Creo que he arruinado los planes de Hermione varios días con mis lloriqueos, espero no perjudicar su relación. Aún no le hemos preguntado abiertamente sobre sus escapadas, pero ya habrá tiempo para todo. Sé que Ron también lo está pasando mal, come con desgana y suspira la otra mitad del tiempo. Ojalá puedan ser felices algún día, se lo merecen por haberme aguantado este tiempo. Se lo dije y sonrieron antes de abrazarme. Se está bien con ellos, siento que me quieren y ahora no necesito nada más.

Tengo que concentrarme en los deberes, no puedo seguir así. Me regaño a mí mismo porque me he pasado la última media hora repasando estos últimos quince días, desde… desde que se fue. Ron parece distraído, ha mojado tres veces la pluma en el tintero y aún no ha escrito nada. Y ahora lo vuelve a hacer.

- Ron, ¿quieres dejar el tintero en paz? No te ha hecho nada…  
- ¿Eh? Oh, vaya… - dice al percatarse de la gran cantidad de tinta que tiene la pluma.  
- ¿Por qué no le dices algo? – me mira y veo miedo en sus ojos.  
- N… no… yo… no puedo – balbucea.  
- Eso no es excusa, ya te lo dije, si te gusta haz algo, no esperes a que ocurra algún milagro.  
- Sí, yo… lo sé, pero es que…  
- ¿Vergüenza? – asiente y baja la cabeza, se está poniendo como un tomate -. No puedes seguir así, apenas comes, te pasas el día suspirando y la mitad de las noches en vela… - me mira sorprendido y continúo -. Te he estado observando y no pienso dejar que mi mejor amigo esté deprimido cuando él mismo puede solucionarlo. Así que o te decides y haces algo pronto o dejaré de hablarte – sabe que mi tono no admite discusión, pero es que me duele verlo así.  
- Ha… Harry… no…  
- No quiero volver a oír eso de no puedo hacer nada… Ron, es tu decisión – recojo mis cosas en silencio y salgo de la biblioteca.

POV Ron  
Permanezco varios minutos mirando al vacío, pensando en las palabras de Harry. Sé que tiene razón, que no pierdo nada por intentarlo, pero la timidez y la vergüenza pueden conmigo. Me da rabia que esos simples impedimentos me alejen de mi objetivo, pero no sé siquiera ni si tendría éxito. Quizá ella me rechace, bueno es lo más probable tratándose de una Slytherin y yo de un Gryffindor, pero no lo sabré hasta que me decida. Miro hacia dónde está sentada. Tiene la pluma en la boca, parece que está pensando las respuestas de los deberes y, de vez en cuando, mueve la mano como si fuera a escribir pero finalmente no lo hace. Su cabello cae harmoniosamente sobre sus hombros y roza suavemente el pergamino. Sus labios, entreabiertos, se abren y se cierran de vez en cuando, seguramente repasando mentalmente las explicaciones del profesor. Sus ojos… oscuros como dos pozos sin fondo, donde me gustaría perderme para siempre.

Basta, basta… ¡Ya basta! Estoy harto de pensar en todo esto y de hacer suposiciones. Harto de los "y si…" que me estoy planteando. Nunca sabré qué piensa de mí si no me decido. Sacando fuerzas de vete a saber dónde, me levanto y me dirijo decidido hacia dónde está ella. En este momento, Zabini está sentado a su lado, parece que estén hablando de algo importante. Me paro en una estantería a repasar los libros mientras de reojo espío sus movimientos. ¡Genial, ese tío ha tenido que sentarse a su lado en el momento preciso! Compruebo la hora… ¡Mierda! Ya hace cinco minutos que estoy aquí parado mirando estos libros, al final van a creer que soy tonto. ¿Pero es que éste no se va a ir nunca? Ahora que ya había encontrado el valor para hablar con ella… No importa, lo haré igual… No, no, mejor espero… No, voy ya y… No, espero a que se vaya. Pero… ¿y si luego también se va ella? Oh, mierda… ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto? Vamos, Ron, sólo tienes que decirle algo, no será tan complicado… Bueno… quizá si… ¡Basta! He dicho que lo haría y lo haré, esté Zabini con ella o todo Slyterin en pleno.

Retomo mi rumbo y me planto delante de su mesa. Zabini levanta la cabeza y me mira extrañado, debe de estar preguntándose qué hago yo, precisamente, plantado delante de los dos. Espero a ver cómo reacciona, casi estoy temblando y noto que las rodillas no van a aguantar mucho más. Entonces, ella también me mira.

- ¿Qué? – me he quedado sin palabras, me habla, a mí… Oh, Merlín, me está haciendo caso… Esto no puede ser… - ¿Qué quieres, Weasley? No pensarás quedarte toda la tarde aquí, ¿verdad? – sus palabras me devuelven a la realidad.  
- Yo… pues…  
- ¿Qué? – repite algo molesta.  
- Bue… bueno… yo…  
- ¿El gen Weasley no desarrolla el habla? – se ríe y mira a su compañero.  
- Sí, yo… quería…  
- Si no tienes nada que decirnos, entonces vete…  
- Yo… verás…  
- ¿Sí? – su tono ya es el de una persona enfadada.  
- Pues quería preguntarte…  
- Oh, parece que vamos mejorando, ahora ya es casi una frase entera… - se ríen los dos, procurando no molestar a Madame Prince.  
- Sé que… que tú eres… bueno, una Slytherin…  
- Muy obvio, Weasley, pero eso ya lo sabía… - sus ironías van a poder conmigo.  
- Y yo… pues yo…  
- Sí, ya, no hace falta que lo digas, eres un león, tu estupidez Gryffindor no deja lugar para más… - ya no aguanto más sus burlas y exploto.  
- ¡Basta! No te metas conmigo… Yo, yo he venido aquí sólo para… para…  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerme perder el tiempo? – continúa en su línea.  
- No… yo… - "es ahora o nunca", me digo.

En un arrebato, antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca y reaccione, me acerco a ella y la beso. Es un beso corto, apenas he tocado sus labios, pero la he besado. Sí, lo he hecho… Cuando me separo y me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, regreso a mi mesa, recojo todo lo que tenía por ahí y me alejo lo más rápido posible, no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo hacia donde se encuentra. Tanto ella como Blaise permanecen mirándose con cara de interrogación y sin saber qué decirse.

Salgo disparado hacia la Sala Común, a ver si allí puedo sentirme protegido, seguramente los Slytherin en este momento están agrupándose dispuestos a acabar con mi vida. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué he hecho? La he besado en mitad de la biblioteca, vale que no había mucha gente, pero estoy seguro de que mañana será el tema del día. Creo que me inventaré alguna excusa y no saldré de la habitación en… en varios días, o meses. Entro, por suerte no hay nadie, me tumbo en el sofá y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Al fin estoy a salvo.

Fin POV Ron, retomamos a Harry como narrador

- ¿Ha ido bien?  
- ¡Harry!- exclama casi gritando -. Me… me has asustado. ¿Dónde estabas?  
- Detrás del sofá, sentado en el suelo.  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías allí?  
- No has respondido a mi pregunta.  
- Ni tú a la mía.  
- Estaba pensando, ¿y tú? ¿A qué viene esa cara de pánico?  
- Yo… la he besado, Harry. ¡He besado a Pansy en mitad de la biblioteca!  
- ¿QUÉ? – es lo único que logro decir, Ron acaba de sorprenderme, nunca pensé que mis palabras fueran a motivarle a tanto.  
- Sí… he ido a hablar con ella y ha empezado a meterse conmigo, y yo… pues en vez de defenderme le he dado un beso.  
- Bueno, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, ¿no? – me río y veo que se molesta un poco. Perdona… ¿Y ella? ¿Qué ha dicho?  
- Pues nada, bueno, no lo sé… Me he ido y he venido corriendo hasta aquí.  
- ¿Has huido? Ron… ¿se puede saber dónde está tu valentía? Eres peor que los Slytherin…  
- Eh, yo soy un Gryffindor, no me compares con esos… esos… cobardes.  
- Pues tú has sido algo cobarde, ¿no?  
- No, para nada… - le pongo mala cara – bueno, sí, lo he sido, pero no podía quedarme allí para verlo, además estaba ese tal Zabini con ella y…  
- Un momento… ¿Has besado a Pansy en mitad de la biblioteca y encima con Zabini a su lado?  
- … - reflexiona y pone cara de pánico – s… sí…  
- Ron, ¡por Merlín! Eso ha sido más de lo que nunca habría imaginado… Pero ahora tienes un problema… y serio – me mira con cara de no saber de qué le hablo -. Mañana todo Hogwarts sabrá qué ha ocurrido, pero eso no será lo peor. A primera hora nos toca Pociones, con Slytherin, tendrás que enfrentarte a ella dentro de pocas horas y a todo su grupo en pleno. Y ya sabes quién es uno de sus mejores amigos…  
- Malfoy… - susurra Ron.  
- Exacto y ya puedes empezar a rezar para poder sobrevivir a esa clase.  
- ¿Quién tiene que rezar? – Hermione hace acto de presencia.  
- Ron – digo mirando a mi amigo, ladeo la cabeza y le hago entender de que Hermione no puede quedar fuera de esto.  
- ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo? – nos mira a los dos y Ron asiente para que le cuente toda su historia.  
- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que ha besado a Pansy en mitad de la biblioteca y delante de Zabini, creo… - le cuento antes de que me corte.  
- ¿Blaise estaba con ella?  
- ¿Blaise? ¿Desde cuándo Zabini se ha convertido en Blaise, Herms? – ahora sí, ya la he pillado.  
- Bueno, me ha salido así… - enrojece repentinamente.  
- Ya… Hermione, aprovechando que estamos de confesiones – empiezo yo, sentándome en medio de los dos -, sabemos que te ves con alguien – abre la boca pero no logra articular palabra – y… viendo tu estado de nerviosismo en este momento, pues creo poder afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que se trata de Blaise Zabini, ¿tengo o no razón?  
- Yo… - suspira cabizbaja y se da por vencida -, no, Harry, no te equivocas…  
- Hermione, ¿y cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? Somos tus amigos… - protesta Ron.  
- Bueno, sí, lo… lo siento, chicos, pero con Blaise acordamos… pues no decir nada… de momento – añade.  
- Vaya… veo que habéis hablado de todo, contando que hace, ¿cuánto? ¿Des de finales de octubre?  
- En realidad… fue a principios de curso… lo siento, quería decíroslo pero pensamos que era mejor llevarlo en secreto, ya sabéis, las rivalidades y todo eso…  
- Debe de haber sido difícil… - le digo cogiendo su mano y acariciándola para hacerle entender que estoy con ella.  
- Un poco, no quería mentiros pero sabíamos que era lo mejor, Blaise tampoco ha dicho nada a sus amigos…  
- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Y yo he besado a Pansy ante él!  
- Tranquilo, Ron, yo hablaré con él, procuraré que no se burlen, a ver si puede convencerlos…  
- Déjalo, Herms, no vale la pena, igualmente había más gente de otras casas… ahora ya está hecho.  
- Hombre, Ron… es que ha sido algo fuerte… - dice Hermione riéndose.  
- Pero… Harry me ha dicho… yo… pues… oh, vale, sí, debisteis ver sus caras – y se ríe a carcajadas igual que yo. Hace tiempo que no nos reíamos los tres juntos. Creo que las cosas empezarán a mejorar.

La clase de duelo ha sido el otro momento agradable del día. Después de terminar de contar toda la historia a Hermione, he bajado a las mazmorras medio deprimido por tener que enfrentarme a Snape, pero no estaba. Quizá haya tenido algún problema, pues nunca falla y hoy tampoco ha dado clase. Pero así, a solas con Remus he podido estar más tranquilo y relajado, no había nadie que me controlara. Para empezar, hemos hecho un calentamiento suave, con hechizos fáciles, y después algo más complicado. Sin gritos, sin reproches, sin malas caras… No he echado de menos a Snape, pero se notaba que Remus sí.

- Le hechas de menos, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué? – pone cara de no saber de qué le hablo.  
- Vamos, no hace falta que disimules… Sé que estás preocupado por él.  
- Harry… eso son tonterías, ni le echo de menos ni estoy preocupado.  
- Ya, esa misma cara es la que se me pone a mí… - Oh!, mi gran bocaza de nuevo.  
- ¿La que se te pone a ti, cuándo? Harry, creo que hay algo que Sirius y yo no sabemos, ¿verdad? – dice usando el mismo tono que yo he utilizado antes con él.  
- No… nada, Remus – mi tono delata nerviosismo.  
- Ya… - empieza a reír -. Harry, no hace falta que disimules… A ver, cuéntame, ven – dice al ver que no me muevo – anda, siéntate y dime qué te ocurre…  
- Nada, ya te lo he dicho – intento resistirme pero las fuerzas me abandonan y me pongo a llorar.  
- Harry… - dice Remus sorprendido -… ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Le amo, pero él…  
- ¿No te ama?  
- Sí, no… ya no lo sé. Creía que me amaba, y me dijo que me quería, pero dijo también que era mejor que no estuviéramos juntos…  
- ¿Lo conozco?  
- Sí, no, no… - me mira extrañado y yo estoy muy nervioso -, quiero decir que quizá le hayas visto pero no le conoces, pero Remus, prefiero no hablar de ello.  
- Harry – me mira serio – si necesitas algo, ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – asiento y le abrazo.  
- Y, ¿cómo te va con Snape? – se ruboriza.  
- Harry… si empiezas otra vez… - le miro con morritos -. Está bien, sí, me gusta, pero no quiero hablar de ello, con Severus hace falta paciencia, eso lo sé bien.  
- Remus… de todos los hombres de este mundo y tenías que enamorarte de Snape… - empezamos a reírnos, me seca las lágrimas y pasamos un rato divertido, comentando las caras que pone Snape cuando me regaña. Se nota que le quiere, espero que tenga más suerte que yo.

El haberme sincerado un poco con Remus me ha hecho pensar en mi padrino, el otro día dijo que me entendía y se le veía triste hablando de odio y amor, y quiero aclarar esto. Además, le debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté, fue demasiado patético. Sí, sólo puedo describirlo así, nunca me había derrumbado como en ese momento. Decido hacerle una visita sorpresa para aprovechar el rato que aún queda para el toque de queda. Hace varios días que no veo a Sirius, bueno, en realidad sólo dos o tres, pero ahora que está casi siempre a mi lado, si paso un día sin verlo ya le extraño. Remus me ha dicho que no tenía nada que hacer para la Orden, así que seguramente estará durmiendo o planeando la próxima misión, conociéndole o bien descansa o trabaja, este hombre no tiene término medio.

Llego delante de la puerta, doy un par de golpes suaves, no quiero despertarlo si se da el caso. No se oye nada, quizá sí esté durmiendo. De repente… ¡Por Merlín! Este hombre no descansa nunca. Gemidos, jadeos y… ¡gritos! Me ruborizo sólo de oírlo, a su edad… Bueno, no tiene tantos años, unos 20 más que yo… no llega ni a los 40, ¡joder! Con casi 40 años y con esta vida tan activa… Ya me gustaría a mí… Decido alejarme, no quiero interrumpir ni mucho menos que me descubran, pero me muero de curiosidad por saber de quién se trata.

- Mmmm… sí, Malfoy, más…

¡Maldita curiosidad! Mierda… Mejor me voy antes de volver a oír… Me paro, noto como mi cuerpo empieza a reaccionar. No… no, tengo que haber entendido mal. Unas palabras resuenan en mi mente "hay mucho más, otras cosas que me lo impiden". No, no puede ser, no debe ser, no quiero pensar que eso que imagino pueda ser posible. No… no… No… Me alejo, ahora sí, no quiero permanecer más delante de esa maldita puerta.

Huyo de ese pasillo como si me persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort y me cobijo debajo del sauce, delante del lago, me arrimo al tronco, ahí me siento protegido. Me odio a mí mismo por haber creído en él, por haber creído en su amor… Ahora todo cobra otro sentido para mí, sus palabras, su sutil y elegante forma de decirme adiós… Claro, no podía levantar sospechas, y más tratándose de mi padrino. Jugó conmigo, sólo quería saciarse, nada de amor, para eso ya tiene a Sirius… Cada vez las palabras resuenan más fuerte en mi mente "otras cosas", sí, ahora lo veo todo muy claro, pero no son cosas, sino personas, y más concretamente una, Sirius, mi padrino. Pero no pienso llorar, no, ahora ya no, no vale la pena derramar lágrimas por él… Me engañó, me utilizó, se burló de mí haciéndome creer que le dolían mis dudas y ahora descubro esto. Para mí ha dejado de existir. Sí, Lucius Malfoy ya no es nada en mi vida.

La profesora McGonagall terminaba su ronda nocturna y se encaminaba hacia el despacho del director. Pronunció la contraseña, la gárgola empezó a girar cediéndole el paso a través de la escalera de piedra. Antes de llegar delante de la puerta se paró, había distinguido voces. Le extraño que a esas horas el director estuviera reunido, pero aguardó pacientemente hasta que esas voces dejaron de escucharse.

Llamó y el famoso "adelante" de Dumbledore resonó en la fría y solitaria sala. Minerva entró y miró a su alrededor, restó pensativa al ver que allí no había nadie y que minutos antes se oyeran dos personas conversando.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Minerva? – Dumbledore miró a la profesora por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
- No, no, sólo que… ¿Albus, había alguien contigo hace unos minutos? – preguntó decidida.  
- No, estaba aquí repasando estos viejos pergaminos, tal y como me has encontrado al entrar.  
- Qué extraño… pues habría jurado que te había oído hablar con alguien.  
- Quizá hayas oído mi voz, seguramente hablaba en voz alta distraído, estaba desesperado con algunos hechizos que ahí se cuentan – dijo señalando la pila de pergaminos antiguos.  
- Sí, debe de haber sido eso – aunque la voz no sonó muy convincente-. Bueno, sólo quería comunicarte que algunos alumnos habían sido castigados pues habían pasado por alto el toque de queda. Son de Ravenclaw, ya me he puesto en contacto con el profesor Flitwick pero quería notificártelo a ti también.  
- Gracias, Minerva, puedes retirarte si quieres. Yo continuaré un rato con esto…  
- Muy bien, Albus – cerró la puerta y permaneció varios minutos detrás. No oyó nada que no fueran el ruido de papel de los pergaminos y a Dumbledore quejándose a Fawkes por el estado de conservación de los mismos. Pensando que quizá se estuviera imaginando cosas, decidió irse a su habitación a descansar.


	9. Triunfadores y vencidos

**CAPÍTULO IX – Triunfadores y vencidos**

A la mañana siguiente Ron no quiere ni salir de la cama. Después de correr las cortinas y de encontrarle debajo de dos mantas, tengo que cogerle y tirar de él para meterlo en la ducha y después arrastrarlo hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar. No levanta en ningún momento la cabeza, está rojo como un tomate y apenas mira dónde pisa. A pesar de mi insistencia y la de Hermione por aparentar que no ocurre nada nada, somos el centro de atención y no sabemos si por lo que sucedió ayer en la biblioteca o por el extraño comportamiento de nuestro amigo.

Hermione quedó ayer por la noche con Blaise, quién aún estaba alucinado por el beso de Ron a Pansy. La chica no había dicho nada, había permanecido callada y eso al moreno le extrañaba. Normalmente, y conociendo a Pansy tal y como la conocía él, se hubiera estado carcajeando un buen rato antes de llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin dispuesta a contar a todo el mundo lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Pero para sorpresa del chico, Pansy después de cenar se dirigió a su habitación sin haber cruzado palabra con nadie. Hermione le contó esto a Ron y nuestro amigo empezó a inventar un sinfín de excusas para la reacción de la chica. Al final, la más coherente, según él, era que no había dicho nada porque estaba preparándose para contraatacar. Bueno, lo que decía, cosas de Ron.

Llegamos a la mesa de Gryffindor y nos sentamos. Levanto la vista y veo a Blaise mirándonos. Le hago un gesto disimulando y levanta la mano haciendo el signo de OK. Bueno, parece ser que Pansy aún no ha contado nada. Me parece raro, viniendo de una serpiente, que no haya aprovechado para poner en ridículo a un miembro de Gryffindor. ¿Será que se están ablandando? No, eso no puede ser, aunque… Bueno, Blaise ha logrado dejar de lado esas estúpidas rivalidades y parecen felices con Hermione, al menos ella lo es. Veo como Draco pregunta alguna cosa a Blaise y este le responde, quizá le haya descubierto mirando hacia aquí y le regañe por ello. Pero él siempre nos mira, mejor dicho, me mira y no lo soporto, me pongo nervioso, y más aún ahora que su mirada me inquieta totalmente. Parece que quiere decirme algo con sus ojos, pero sólo logro leer preocupación. ¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy se preocuparía por un Potter? Creo que no ha llegado el día en que pueda ver eso. No, definitivamente, nunca llegará.

- Harry…  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Está ella allí?  
- Mmm, sí, Ron…  
- ¡Oh, mierda!  
- Ron, no te preocupes… Blaise nos ha hecho señas de que ella no ha comentado nada, quizá no sea tan malo…  
- No sé, Herms… pero lo peor vendrá ahora, ¡no quiero ni pensarlo!  
- Quizá no esté tan mal… en realidad si ella no ha dicho nada, ningún Slytherin se meterá contigo por este asunto – le digo para tranquilizarlo.  
- Ya… no… sí, debes tener razón sólo que… no sé si podré volver a mirarla a la cara.  
- Seguro que sí, no tienes que avergonzarte por haberle confesado que te gusta, a veces damos demasiada importancia a un hecho sin que la tenga, Ron – añade Hermione.  
- Herms tiene razón. Anda, levanta y vamos a clase. Tranquilo – le digo al ver su cara de angustia -, estaremos a tu lado, en todo momento – veo como sonríe y se levanta con determinación, es un primer paso.

Caminamos despacio por los pasillos que conducen hasta las mazmorras porque Ron se ha empeñado en mirar a la cara de cada alumno con el que nos cruzamos, por si advierte el menor signo de burla en él. Pero nada, su misión fracasa. Apenas nos cruzamos con nadie y los que nos ven se quedan más sorprendidos por nuestra lentitud que por el hecho de ver a Ron mirándolos fijamente. Hermione se detiene, nos mira y asentimos, ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse a la verdad. Abrimos la puerta y entramos. Los Slytherin ya están ahí sentados, sólo faltamos nosotros. Doy un vistazo general, Blaise sonríe tímidamente a Hermione y Pansy, detrás suyo, mira fijamente a mi amigo. Parece que quiera traspasarle con la mirada, esa chica es peligrosa, creo que Ron se ha metido en un buen lío. Y para terminar de arreglarlo, ahí llega Snape. Lo miro, me mira y nuestras miradas chocan. Veo que está más pálido de lo habitual, su ausencia ha sido un hecho un tanto raro, pero me libré de él por un día. Sigue mirándome y noto como quiere entrar en mi mente, quizá quiera averiguar si he tenido más sueños, pero no lo consigue y finalmente desiste.

- Hoy harán una poción por parejas. Ahora mismo anotaré los ingredientes en la pizarra y, si logran hacerla bien, se les atorgarán 5 puntos, aunque para algunos nunca será un estímulo suficiente – dice mirando fijamente a Neville quien ya se ha puesto a temblar.

Empezamos a distribuirnos y Snape se gira para escribir en la pizarra. Cuando se voltea de nuevo, niega con la cabeza y me temo lo peor.

- Nadie les ha dicho que se colocaran, sólo he dicho por parejas, pero no he dicho cuáles, ¿verdad? – los Slytherin asienten, ellos no se han movido todavía -. Bueno, veo que sólo algunos me han escuchado atentamente, así que… 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia auditiva – añade con una media sonrisa -. Y ahora… las parejas.

Trago saliva, sólo espero que no me toque con… con Malfoy. Rezo, suplico e invoco a todos los dioses habidos y por haber pero mis plegarias no son escuchadas. Tengo que sentarme junto a él. Hermione ha tenido más suerte, le toca con Blaise, aunque tienen que disimular la alegría con gestos bruscos y miradas asesinas. Y Ron… bueno, era previsible, está al lado de Pansy. Cabizbajo y totalmente ruborizado, no osa ni coger la pluma para anotar la lista de ingredientes. En cambio la chica parece disfrutar el momento, seguramente se tomará la venganza ahora que Ron está más indefenso, sabiendo que si dice algo o protesta Snape lo castigará. Genial, sólo Herms disfrutará de esta clase.

- Potter… ¿puedes acercarme el cuchillo?  
- Sí… sí, claro.  
- ¿Perdido en tus pensamientos de nuevo?  
- Eh… no, ¿por qué lo dices?  
- Por nada. ¿Me pasas el cuchillo?  
- Perdona – me disculpo por mi tardanza -. Malfoy… ¿por qué lo haces?  
- ¿Hacer el qué?  
- Comportarte así.  
- ¿Y cómo me comporto? – suspiro, esto va para largo.  
- Pues… no sé, bien… no me insultas, no te metes conmigo…  
- Oh, Potter, ¿no me digas que lo hechas de menos?  
- No, no, no quería decir eso, pero me resulta extraño. Además…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tu cara…  
- ¿Qué le pasa a mi cara?  
- Pues que parece que te preocupas por mí… - digo susurrando.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Preocupado por ti? Estás soñando, Potter…  
- No, llevo días observándote y tú también. Te pasas el día mirándome… ¿Qué sabes?  
- ¿Qué sé de qué?  
- Ya lo sabes…  
- Potter, tus neuronas se están atrofiando… No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.  
- ¿Entonces… no sabes nada…?  
- No sé de qué me hablas, creo que estás peor de lo que imaginaba. ¿Sabes? Tendrías que buscarte novio, así al menos dejarías de imaginarte cosas…  
- Yo ya… - un nudo se forma en mi garganta. "Ya tenía algo así", termino la frase para mí y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que pugnan por salir, pero tengo que ser fuerte, no debo llorar, ya no más, no vale la pena.  
- ¿Potter? – creo que se está dando cuenta de que algo me afecta.  
- ¡Déjame en paz! – grito y toda la clase se queda mirándome.  
- Señor Potter… veo que está molestando al señor Malfoy, 5 puntos menos para su casa, espero que esté satisfecho – sisea Snape con su mejor sonrisa.  
Levanto la vista y veo que Hermione me hace un gesto desaprobatorio, pero se la ve feliz al lado de Blaise. Creo que hacen una bonita pareja. Miro un poco más a la izquierda y ahí está Ron, como antes, sin mover ni un pelo, es Pansy quien lo prepara todo. Espero que Snape no lo vea, si se da cuenta le va a caer un buen castigo por lo menos. Un momento… están… ¿están hablando? ¿Pansy le habla a Ron? Debo de estar soñando, sino no me lo creo. Esto o que todos los Slytherin se están volviendo locos.

Después de comer, tenía la tarde libre. Había decidido pasarla descansando, analizando todo lo que debía hacer, intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido… Sí, en pasado, porque justo me había tumbado en la cama cuando apareció una lechuza con una nota de mi querido profesor. Me citaba a un entrenamiento de duelo, puesto que no había podido supervisar el anterior. Y ahí me encuentro, en el aula de duelo, delante de él. Creo que esto no puede empeorar, el único día que tenía la tarde libre y justo… Rectifico, sí puede empeorar. Acaba de entrar mi padrino, con su porte, con su belleza, con su melena suelta, en todo su esplendor. Me siento pequeño, como una vulgar cucaracha a su lado, es normal que pudiendo tenerlo a él me haya abandonado. Es normal que con semejante belleza haya optado por dejarme. Es completamente normal que un hombre como Lucius esté con Sirius en vez de conmigo, "es normal" me repito mentalmente para hacerme a la idea.

- Hola, Harry… - me saluda como siempre.  
- Hola – utilizo tono seco y cortante.  
- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- Sí, perfectamente, ¿por qué? – lo encaro, no me voy a acobardar.  
- No sé, te noto algo… raro.  
- ¿Raro? Pues no tengo ningún motivo, a parte de tener la vida destrozada gracias a mis seres queridos.

Me mira sin entender nada. La verdad es que en este momento de lo que tengo más ganas es de saltar a su cuello y atacarlo. Sí, es mi padrino, pero también se ha convertido en el hombre que me impide ser feliz. No voy a ceder tan fácilmente, no soy débil y se lo voy a demostrar. No renunciaré así como así al amor.

- Potter… concéntrese, para variar, y demuestre que nuestras horas perdidas con sus enseñanzas no son en vano – ya ha hablado el simpático del grupo. Espero que no continúe así porque no responderé de mis actos.  
- Estoy preparado – digo poniéndome serio y situándome encima de la marca en el suelo y veo como Sirius hace lo mismo en el otro lado de la sala.  
- Muy bien, pueden empezar – Snape se aleja hacia un rincón para observarme atentamente, noto que no me quita los ojos de encima -. Concéntrese, Potter… lo está olvidando.

¡Maldito! ¡Oh, ahora encima de luchar contra Sirius tengo que cerrar mi mente! "Esto se pone interesante", pienso irónicamente. Levanto la vista y ahí está mi padrino, aguardando confiado mi ataque. Pero hoy no será como los demás entrenamientos, hoy será como un enfrentamiento verdadero.

- ¡Desmaius! – ataca primero Sirius.  
- ¡Expelliarmus!  
- ¡Mimblewimble!  
- ¡Protego! – me defiendo y rápidamente lanzo otro -¡Petrificus Totalus!  
- ¡Rictumsempra!  
- ¡Crucio! – esto ya es mucho mejor, creo que disfrutaré.  
- ¡Impedimenta! ¡Expelliarmus! – grita y veo como se va enfadando progresivamente.  
- ¡Sectumsempra! – ¿maldito chucho, acaso lo va a esquivar todo?  
- ¡Tarantallegra! – me tiro al suelo, no puedo distraerme, este casi me da de lleno.  
- ¡Desmaius! – vuelvo a gritar, esta vez con el odio recorriendo mis venas y casi le alcanzo.  
- ¡Imperius! – vaya, ya era hora de que jugáramos fuerte.  
- ¡Crucio! – exclamo de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas y lo más rápido que puedo. Ahora sí, lo he cogido por sorpresa, cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor, le he dado, pero no de pleno, solo en el hombro, pero la venganza ha empezado.  
- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Potter? – Snape me zarandea hasta llevarme lejos de mi padrino.  
- ¿Loco? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Estábamos entrenando, no? ¿Y puedo utilizar cualquier hechizo, verdad? No es mi culpa de que mi querido padrino – lo escupo como si su mención me quemara la lengua – no sea capaz ni de esquivar un simple hechizo…  
- No era un simple hechizo, lo sabe muy bien, además, había… había algo más en su intención, quería hacerle daño de verdad – lo miro como si no entendiera lo que me está diciendo – no ponga esa cara, sé perfectamente lo que he visto.  
- Pues creo que lo ha visto mal, señor – mi tono sarcástico ha regresado.  
- Potter, retírese, y recuerde que mañana tiene clase de oclumancia.  
- No podría olvidarlo ni aunque quisiera, para eso ya están sus malditas lechuzas – digo antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar ningún momento a Sirius, sé que está bien, lo demás no me preocupa.

Entro por la puerta de la Sala Común apartando de mi camino cualquier cosa que me impida el paso, y eso incluye algunos compañeros Gryffindor. Hermione y Ron ponen cara de asombro, sé que normalmente no actúo así pero ahora mismo las contradicciones en mi interior son demasiadas. Sé que he hecho daño a Sirius a posta y esto me roe el alma, pero el dolor que siento en mi corazón por el engaño de Lucius es demasiado intenso aún y alguien tenía que pagar por ello. Quizá no sea justo culpar a mi padrino, puesto que él no sabe nada de lo ocurrido pero ha podido más mi orgullo y mis sentimientos que mi razón.

- ¿Harry?  
- ¿QUÉ? – grito tirando todas mis cosas al suelo en un arrebato.  
- Harry… ¿qué… qué te pasa?  
- Nada – respondo de mala manera -, nada que os importe, ¿por qué no vais a celebrar vuestra felicidad en otra parte?  
- Estás siendo injusto y lo sabes perfectamente – la empollona ha hablado.  
- ¿Acaso crees que lo sabes todo, que puedes opinar sobre si estoy siendo justo o no? Pues te digo una cosa, Hermione, no sabes nada, nada de nada de lo que me ocurre y… ¡Mierda, ya da igual todo! – exclamo tirándome en un sillón.  
- Muy bien, te dejaremos solo, así podrás deprimirte aún más y tendrás más motivos para amargarte, al fin y al cabo es lo que eres, un amargado… - me levanto hecho una furia para enfrentarme a Ron.  
- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, ¿me has entendido? – lo agarro del cuello y lo empujo hacia una pared y entonces veo miedo en su rostro, miedo por mi culpa -. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – lo suelto y me alejo de ahí.

Voy a la habitación y me desnudo, será mejor que me tome una ducha, después del entrenamiento huelo que apesto. Me meto debajo del agua, pero me siento igual de sucio. He hecho daño a Sirius, a Ron, a Hermione con mis palabras… ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? Parezco ya un monstruo sin sentimientos…

- ¡ Y TODO POR SU CULPA, POR SU MALDITA CULPA! – grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeo con mi puño un par de azulejos -. ¡ TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO… ESTÉS DONDE ESTÉS ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES AL SABER QUE ESTOY ASÍ POR TI! – golpeo de nuevo la pared con todo mi odio hacia él, intento sacarlo fuera-. ¡OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIERAS EXISTIDO! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO DE TI! – mis lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de agua que resbalan por mi cuerpo, me acerco a la pared y me siento en el suelo, mientras el agua sigue cayéndome encima.

Soy incapaz de levantarme, no me siento con fuerzas, he llegado al límite de mi capacidad. Estoy haciendo daño a la gente que más quiero, a los únicos que se preocupan por mí, ¿y todo por qué? Por su culpa, él es el único culpable en todo esto. Él me engañó, me utilizó, yo caí en su trampa y ahora estoy solo, sin nadie que me apoye, estoy perdiendo los amigos, tan sólo soy un amargado… "Ron tiene razón", acepto finalmente, sé que no he sido justo con nadie esta tarde, pero no sé cómo salir de este pozo, ojalá mañana despertara y tuviera una nueva vida, pero esto no va a ocurrir. Tendré que enfrentarme a la cruda realidad, al hecho de que solamente yo puedo luchar por salir adelante y olvidarle, sí, tengo que hacerlo… pero es tan difícil.

Una mano se posa suavemente encima de mi hombro. Levanto la cabeza y la vergüenza se adueña de mí. Ron me ayuda a levantar, cierra el grifo y coge una toalla. Me seca y me da el pijama. Como un autómata voy siguiendo sus pasos y haciendo lo que me ordena. Sé que no me he comportado bien con él y en vez de estar enfadado sigue ayudándome. No me merezco a un amigo como él, no merezco tampoco a Hermione, ni merezco tener a Sirius a mi lado. Me hace recostar en la cama y me acaricia el pelo. No decimos nada, no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo justificar mis actos. Veo que una lágrima recorre su mejilla y me siento el ser más miserable del mundo. Esa lágrima es por mi culpa y se clava como un cuchillo afilado en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

- Yo… lo siento Ron – quiere decir algo pero le niego con la cabeza y sigo -. Sé que deberías odiarme y lo entendería, eso que he hecho no es lo que se hace a un amigo. No me he portado bien contigo ni con Hermione, te pido que me perdones, aunque no sé si podrás hacerlo – baja la mirada -, no sé si podrás volver a considerarme tu amigo, sólo espero que con el tiempo todo vuelva a ser como antes. Estoy arrepentido de mi comportamiento, ha sido injustificable…  
- Harry… ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Tú no eras así, superábamos juntos cualquier obstáculo, ¿por qué ahora tiene que ser distinto?  
- Te lo contaré, Ron, y a Hermione también, pero ahora no es el momento.  
- Deberías confiar en quienes te queremos, Harry, sino lo haces terminarás solo – sale de la habitación y me quedo mirando al vacío.

Solo… sí, me quedaré solo, pero ya estoy solo. Ron y Hermione harán su vida y yo me quedaré solo, como siempre. Debe de ser mi destino, seguramente estoy destinado a no ser feliz con nadie. Me acuerdo de mi cumpleaños y del deseo que pedí, ahora sé que nunca se cumplirá. Quizá haya llegado la hora de enfrentarlo todo y dejar de lado los sentimientos. Sí, no soy débil y lo demostraré delante de todos. No van a poder conmigo, basta de lágrimas, basta de lamentos y basta de darle vueltas a todo… a partir de ahora habrá otro Harry.

- Cloc, cloc, cloc…  
- ¿Qué…? – me volteo y una lechuza marrón de la escuela aparece en la ventana -. ¿No se va a cansar nunca? ¿ACASO NO ME PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ? – grito a la nada antes de volver a abrir la ventana para que el ave se vaya.

Mis ojos regresan al pergamino que he desatado de su pata. No es la letra de Snape, es su letra… La letra de Lucius. Mis dedos empiezan a temblar y me pongo nervioso. El Harry de antes ha regresado, odio como me siento, odio como logra derrocar mis barreras con una simple nota. Pero no pienso abrirla, no me importa lo que tenga que decirme, para mí es como si estuviera muerto. Tengo que ser fuerte y no ceder ante nada. Rompo el pergamino en cuatro trozos y lo hecho a la chimenea. Mientras el fuego lo consume, también se consume la última llama que quedaba por él en mi corazón.

- Regresaste… a tiempo, querido Lucius – dice Voldemort mientras lentamente acaricia con su mano la mejilla de su servidor.  
- Sí, mi señor.  
- Perfecto, tenía planes para ti.  
- ¿Planes?  
- Sí, varias misiones de cuyo contenido quiero que te encargues personalmente. Pero mejor no hablemos de esto ahora… Me apetecen otras cosas – se acerca de nuevo y atrapa sus labios.

El cuerpo de Lucius queda tendido en el suelo con el cuerpo del Lord encima, mordiéndole, torturándole cada centímetro de su blanca piel. Está sufriendo y sabe que su señor se está divirtiendo. Porque eso es lo que más adora Voldemort, que sus seguidores se rindan ante él y nunca antes lo había conseguido tanto. Lucius no tiene más remedio que rendirse completamente si quiere conservar su vida, y lo sabe, y lo que más odia es que el Lord también lo sabe. Y ese es el gran poder que tiene Voldemort, lo tiene controlado, no puede hacer nada más que acatar sus órdenes, sean cuales sean.

Sin preparación alguna, el Lord penetra a su amante que se retuerce de dolor. Voldemort disfruta con el placer del sufrimiento ajeno y se complace de ello, pero sus planes no terminan ahí. Se retira bruscamente de su interior y se coloca a su lado.

- Vas a sufrir, Lucius, pero no sufrirás más dolor. Tengo otra idea mucho mejor. Te voy a dar todo el placer que nunca has recibido en la vida y cuando grites pidiendo más habré triunfado.  
- No…  
- Sí, lo harás – añade Voldemort antes de bajar lentamente hasta la entrepierna del rubio y atrapar el miembro fláccido con sus labios.

Lucius nunca había recibido una mamada como la que estaba haciéndole su señor en ese momento, el maldito sabía qué hacer en cada momento para torturarle de placer. El rubio cerraba los ojos e intentaba no abrir la boca dejando escapar los gemidos que se apagaban en su garganta. El Lord tenía razón, sufría, y mucho. Aumentó el ritmo, empezó a lamer y succionar el glande con intensidad y, al cabo de unos minutos, Lucius alcanzó el clímax con un fuerte gemido. Voldemort se acercó hasta sus labios y le dio a probar su propia esencia.

- Siempre cumplo mis promesas – añadió fijando sus ojos en los plateados del rubio -, y pienso cumplir esta hasta el final.

El Lord se situó frente a él y empezó a prepararlo. Metió un dedo, otro y finalmente un tercero. Lucius quería gritar, gemir, jadear pero sabía que si lo hacía estaría aceptando que Voldemort tenía razón. Estaba sufriendo, retorciéndose de placer ante el contacto de ese hombre que le estaba forzando. Cuando notó que ya estaba preparado, se posicionó en su entrada y, lentamente, lo penetró. No hubo dolor y Lucius se maldijo por ello. Empezó a moverse con embestidas suaves, para ir aumentando el ritmo hasta dar con la próstata del rubio. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Lucius y en el rostro de Voldemort apareció el indicio de una sonrisa. Las embestidas de su señor se sucedían rápidamente y todas eran más que certeras para desgracia de Lucius. Una mano agarró su olvidada erección y no tardó mucho en volver a correrse. Los espasmos y la estrechez repentina del rubio provocaron que el moreno inundara el interior de Lucius con su cálida semilla. Instantes después, se tumbó encima de él y le sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de triunfo. Voldemort había triunfado.

Lejos de allí, un chico de ojos verdes lloraba en silencio.


	10. Leones

**CAPÍTULO X - Leones**

Voldemort de nuevo. Siempre tiene que estar presente. Tengo ganas de que desaparezca de mi vida. Me ha hecho demasiado daño, me está haciendo demasiado daño. Tener que presenciar y sentir en la propia piel cada encuentro con Lucius me está desmoronando por completo. Intento evitarlo pero nuestra conexión es demasiado fuerte. No puedo hablar con nadie de ello, no puedo liberarme de esta tortura… Snape, sólo él sabe qué ocurre. Tengo que hablar con él.

Las piernas se mueven solas, mi cerebro no lo ordena, pero empiezan a andar. Parece como si mi cuerpo actuara a su voluntad, sin acatar ninguna orden. Mi razón me advierte que ver a Snape a estas horas no es muy conveniente después de todo lo que pasó con Sirius, pero es mi deber. Tengo que informarle de lo que he visto, sólo así podré sentirme menos culpable. Me planto delante de su despacho, confío que aún no duerma. Golpeo la puerta, no responde nadie. Empiezo a caminar cuando una voz llega clara a mis espaldas.

- Potter, pase…  
- Sí… sí, señor.  
- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?  
- Yo… pues…  
- ¿Es por su comportamiento?  
- Sí, no, no, no es por eso… Eso también pero quiero que vea una cosa.  
- ¿Que vea…? – su cara es de no entender nada.  
- Sí, entre en mi mente – veo que duda -, hágalo, por favor.

Noto su intrusión y delante de mis ojos vuelven a sucederse las imágenes. Voldemort forzando a Lucius, viendo a este resistirse y finalmente rendirse ante el Lord. Eso ha sido lo peor de todo. Snape se recuesta en su sillón y permanece pensativo. Mi tarea ha sido informarle, ahora ya está hecho. 

- No se vaya… - su voz es apenas un murmullo.  
- Pero, yo…  
- Aún no he terminado de hablar con usted, Potter.  
- ¿Qué quiere? – respondo de mala manera.  
- Modere ese tono, por favor – no me lo puedo creer, ¿estoy soñando o Snape me ha dicho "por favor"? - ¿Por qué se siente tan culpable? – añade mirándome fijamente.  
- Yo no… - no sé qué responder.  
- Sí, lo veo en sus ojos… y en su mente, se siente culpable, sucio, pero no tiene porqué sentirse así, Harry, no tienes porqué pensar que tú tienes la culpa – este es otro Snape, le han hecho algo, algún hechizo seguramente, si no lo veo no lo creo.  
- Sí, la tengo… Yo debería cerrar mi mente y…  
- No, eso es lo más extraño. Tengo la sensación de que Voldemort quiere que veas eso y no sé si la oclumancia es lo suficientemente fuerte contra su legeremancia, no por nada es el mejor en este campo. ¿Tienes alguna hipótesis que nos pueda indicar sus motivos?  
- N… no – dudo -, no lo sé…  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Sí – afirmo con rotundidad.  
- De acuerdo, puede irse – el Snape de siempre ha vuelto -, y recuerde… no tiene la culpa de nada, aquí sólo hay un culpable.

Regreso a la Sala Común, intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a nadie pero, para mi sorpresa, me encuentro con Ron y Hermione en pijama conversando sentados en un sofá delante de la chimenea.

- ¿De dónde vienes? Te he visto salir y he avisado a Herms… no sabía qué te ocurría.  
- Ron, no tenías que hacerlo… No pasa nada…  
- Ya… ¿y esa cara?  
- Bueno… vengo de ver a Snape.  
- ¿A estas horas? ¿En su despacho?  
- Sí, tenía… tenía que informarle sobre una cosa.  
- ¿Algún sueño con Voldemort? – Ron se sobresalta y Hermione me mira fijamente para saber si ha acertado.  
- Sí, Herms… un sueño.  
- ¿Y qué has soñado esta vez? ¿Un ataque contra la Orden o Hogwarts o…?  
- No – le interrumpo – nada de eso, yo…  
- Harry, somos tus amigos, tienes que confiar más en nosotros, sólo queremos ayudarte.  
- Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé, no os merezco…  
- No digas tonterías y ahora cuenta – me regaña.  
- Pues… la otra noche soñé con Voldemort y Snape lo vio en una clase de oclumancia y hoy he vuelto a soñar con él.  
- ¿Y ya está? Vamos, Harry, eso no me lo trago…  
- Es que… no estaba solo, estaba Lucius con él.  
- ¿Malfoy? – la mención del apellido retumba en mi cabeza entre jadeos de mi padrino.  
- Sí, Malfoy, Vol… Voldemort lo violó – un grito de sorpresa escapa de los labios de Hermione y Ron tiene que sentarse para no caer al suelo.  
- Y tú… tú…  
- Lo sentí, Hermione, sentí cada sensación que Voldemort sentía y disfruté haciéndolo, disfruté sometiéndolo bajo mi poder y…  
- Continúa, te hará bien – me anima la chica.  
- Hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer, pero esta vez… no lo ha torturado, lo ha hecho enloquecer de placer.  
- ¿Estás diciendo…?  
- Sí, Ron, sí, Lucius ha disfrutado con el contacto y Voldemort ha triunfado. Le ha dicho que lo haría sufrir pero de placer y lo ha conseguido. Ya ni sus servidores están a salvo de sus planes – poco a poco me voy empequeñeciendo.  
- Pe… pero entonces… tú… - empieza Ron.  
- Harry, lo siento mucho, siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, pero no tienes porqué pasarlo solo, estamos contigo, no nos apartes de tu vida, no nos alejes de tu lado, por favor – Hermione está sentada a mi lado casi rogándome que no deje de lado nuestra amistad. Veo como las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas y la abrazo.  
- Hermione lo… lo siento tanto… Ron… he sido un egoísta – le hago un gesto para que se acerque – perdonadme, por favor, perdonadme – digo mientras permanecemos abrazados en silencio.

Estaba tumbado en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente y soñando con alguna cosa que le hacía feliz, pues la sonrisa en su rostro era notable y, de repente, un ruido. No, un golpe. Otro más. Y otro algo más fuerte. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de su habitación. Consultó el reloj, eran las dos de la madrugada. ¿Quién podría estar tan loco como para llamar a esas horas? Se levanta, se pone una camisa, pues siempre acostumbra a dormir sólo con pantalones y se dispone a averiguar quién osa interrumpir su sueño.

- ¿Severus? – se sorprende Remus al abrir la puerta de su habitación.  
- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta con el rostro muy serio.  
- Claro, pasa – se aparta para que el moreno entre antes de sentarse en el sofá -. ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Harry…  
- ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está herido? – pregunta Remus sobresaltado.  
- No, no, tranquilo, pero no está bien. Ha vuelto a soñar con Voldemort y… Malfoy.  
- ¿Otra vez? Esto es muy extraño, Sev – añade frunciendo el ceño.  
- Me parece raro que nunca vea nada más que esos actos, es como si Voldemort quisiera que viera eso…  
- ¿Pero para qué querría que Harry viera como posee a Malfoy? Si supiera que le hace daño pues bueno, lo entendería pero…  
- ¿Pero qué, Remus? ¿Qué estás pensando?  
- Severus… Harry ha estado algo raro desde hace un tiempo, el otro día me confesó que había mantenido una especie de relación con alguien pero que había terminado porque era mejor que no estuvieran juntos, pero no me dijo quién era. Yo supuse que era un chico de la escuela pero ahora…  
- ¿Estás sugiriendo que Potter y Malfoy…? – Severus permanece unas milésimas de segundo en silencio, reflexionando -. ¡Por Merlín, Remus, estás desvariando! Malfoy es la mano derecha… y él odia a los…  
- Eso da igual, Sev – le interrumpe el castaño -. El amor es más poderoso que el odio, lo sabes bien, nosotros somos un ejemplo – afirma mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Sí, pero tú y yo…  
- Es distinto, claro, pero… ¿y si tengo razón? Harry está presenciando las violaciones, no me extrañarían esos cambios de humor tan repentinos que tiene últimamente. Además, sufre… ¿por qué tendría que sufrir si se trata de un enemigo?  
- Pero… estamos hablando de Malfoy, ¿tú crees que se atrevería a presentarse a Hogwarts sabiendo que se expone a ser capturado?  
- No lo sé, Severus, hay cosas que aún no consigo entender. Quizá no sea Malfoy y sólo he tenido una idea estúpida…  
- Procuraré investigarlo cuando vaya…  
- Sev – los ojos de Remus empiezan a brillar por efecto de las lágrimas -, ten cuidado, el otro día…  
- Remus – coge a su pareja de la barbilla y le obliga a mirarlo -, no me va a pasar nada, nadie sospecha de mí, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado.  
- No podría vivir sin ti… - Remus se apoya en el pecho del moreno.  
- Ni yo sin ti, por eso tendré cuidado…

La chimenea ilumina sus rostros, se abrazan, Severus sabe que Remus tiene miedo, teme por su vida, pero él no va a dejar que le ocurra nada. Quiere vivir todos los años que le quedan a su lado, no lo dice a menudo, ni es cariñoso, pero le ama. Y Remus lo sabe, se conforma con estar con él, aunque no le diga palabras bonitas cada vez que se encuentran, porque en sus ojos negros descubre el amor que le tiene, sus ojos no mienten. Remus lo abraza más fuerte, como si no quisiera separarse, como si no quisiera que esa noche terminara nunca. Lo mira, se queda fijamente mirando el rostro de su amado. El ceño fruncido, los ojos penetrantes, esa nariz curvada que le da el toque de distinción, sus labios finos a los que tanto desea besar… Para el licántropo es perfecto. Además de todo esto, sabe que su corazón late al son de un solo nombre, el suyo, y con eso le basta. 

Me he despertado tarde esta mañana pero hoy no había prisa. Es sábado y no tenía nada que hacer. Ayer acordamos con Ron y Hermione estar los tres juntos y pasear por el lago, sentarnos a hablar y reírnos un rato para olvidarnos de todo. Después del desayuno hemos salido a tomar el sol y nos hemos sentado en el verde césped a disfrutar de este día tan precioso. La verdad es que el cielo azul, sin nubes, con el sol resplandeciente, me ha devuelto un poco la ilusión para seguir adelante. Esto y la confianza que han depositado mis mejores amigos en mí. No sé como me soportan pero se lo agradezco, sin ellos no sería nada.

- Ron, ¿qué te dijo Pansy en clase? Vi que te hablaba – le pregunto recordando ese momento.  
- Nada… me comentaba no sé qué de un ingrediente, la verdad es que no podía prestar atención a nada, estaba tan avergonzado por mi comportamiento – se pone rojo al recordarlo – que sólo de pensar que la tenía a mi lado, ya no me salían ni las palabras.  
- Ui, a eso lo llamo yo estar enamorado – comenta Hermione sonriente.  
- ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? No, no… - le miramos con mala cara – oh, vale, sí, estoy enamorado y no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, todo el día pienso en ella y por la noche sueño con ella. A este paso…  
- Terminarás volviéndote loco – sí, sé muy bien de qué habla.  
- Pero, Ron… no logro entender por qué no ha dicho nada a sus compañeros. Blaise tampoco lo entiende. A mí me da miedo a veces cuando nos mira, es tan… tan Slytherin.  
- Sí, tienes razón, Herms, por eso estoy así… ya os dije que creía que estaba tramando algo, pues ahora estoy casi seguro – Ron nos mira con cara de pánico.  
- Yo no creo que sea para tanto – intervengo -, creo que la chica no se esperaba esta reacción y no sabe qué hacer.  
- No lo sé, Harry… pero la verdad es que cuando me cruzo con ella yo me aparto por si acaso – nos reímos a carcajadas. La verdad es que una imagen mental de Ron siendo atacado por una chica es bastante graciosa.  
- Bueno, no olvides que es una Slytherin – añado -, siempre puede salirte con lo menos pensado, creo que… ¿Eso es una lechuza? 

Un bonito ejemplar de color marrón, como la mayoría de la escuela, se posa encima del árbol más cercano. Nos mira ululando, a lo mejor es algún otro mensaje de mi adorado profesor. Ron se levanta y recoge la nota. Su cara se vuelve pálida y se sienta en el suelo.

- Ron, ¿qué es? – nos acerca el pequeño pergamino.  
- "Ven si te atreves. 19.00h – Tercer piso, primera puerta" – lee Hermione -. Esto no trae firma, ¿cómo sabemos a quién iba destinada?  
- Por esto – doy la vuelta al pergamino y ahí, con una letra elegante, está escrito el nombre de Ronald Weasley.  
- Vale, entonces es para Ron. Bueno, ya lo sabes… Ha empezado el juego de la serpiente – le dice Hermione con cara de preocupación.  
- Yo… yo…  
- Ron, tienes que ir. A ver, ¿te atreves a besarla y no piensas acudir a una cita?  
- ¿Pero Harry… y si es una trampa?  
- Tendrás que arriesgarte – Ron y yo miramos a Hermione sorprendidos -. Oh, no sé de qué os extrañáis. Si Ron quiere saber qué quiere pues tendrá que ir, además, tiene que demostrar su valentía como buen león…  
- Ya, pero…  
- Hermione tiene razón, ahora no puedes echarte atrás.  
- Tranquilo, hablaré con Blaise a ver qué opina, pero seguramente también dirá que es mejor acudir a esa cita, para decirlo de algún modo.  
- ¿Y… y si… quiere hacerme daño?  
- Estaremos pendientes de tu regreso – le digo -, te esperaremos en el segundo piso y si tardas, pues iremos a rescatarte de las garras de… bueno, mejor dicho, de los colmillos de la serpiente – empezamos a reír de nuevo, aunque Ron está algo asustado.  
- De acuerdo… sí, voy a jugar a este juego – añade Ron -, aunque…  
- ¡Ron! – le regaña Hermione.  
- Vale, vale… sí, sacaré mi lado Gryffindor cueste lo que cueste.  
- Así se habla, este es nuestro Ron – decimos Hermione y yo al unísono.

Pasamos el resto del día los tres juntos. A las seis y media, Ron y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Se ducha y se viste. Entro en el baño mientras se está peinando y lo miro.

- ¿Qué? – me dice al ver que lo estoy repasando de arriba abajo.  
- Ron, ¿piensas ir vestido así?  
- Sí, ¿hay algo de malo?  
- Bueno, digamos que un pantalón verde oscuro con la camisa verde manzana… junto con tu pelo pues pareces una zanahoria del revés – le digo mientras lo despeino.  
- Eh… con lo que me había costado… - protesta.  
- Mira, Ron, tienes muchas cualidades pero la del saber vestir no es la tuya…  
- ¿Y la tuya sí? – dice mirando mis vaqueros descosidos y mi camiseta desteñida, heredados de Dudley.  
- Bueno… hoy no es mi mejor día, pero ven, te ayudaré.

Abro su armario y rebusco en el interior. Descarto todas las camisas y camisetas que no le quedan bien con el pelo, luego quito de en medio todos los pantalones que no combinan con ninguna camisa y finalmente…

- Perfecto, ya tengo lo que buscaba.  
- ¿Esto? – dice señalando lo que he escogido.  
- Sí, esto, vas a quedar estupendo.  
- Pe… pero…  
- No protestes, ya verás como no se va a poder resistir.

A regañadientes entra de nuevo en el baño y al cabo de cinco minutos se abre la puerta. Aparece mi amigo totalmente cambiado, no parece el mismo. Los vaqueros y la camisa negra le quedan que ni pintados. Lo miro y le sonrío, parece que a él también le gusta su aspecto, pues tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Lo ves? – le digo chuleando.  
- Sí, creo que tenías razón.  
- Pues venga, ¿a qué estás esperando? Esa morenita va a caer rendida a tus pies.  
- Harry… no hagas bromas, mientras no me torture ya me conformo.  
- Ron, tú siempre tan optimista – le digo pellizcándole una mejilla.  
- Eh… que me haces daño – protesta -. Deséame suerte, Harry – está nervioso.  
- Suerte, Ron, ya verás que será mejor de lo que esperas.  
- Gracias, amigo – y se va.

Ojalá todo vaya bien, ojalá consiga esa felicidad que a mi se me ha negado. Sólo espero que Pansy no quiera burlarse de él, no se lo merece. Ron merece encontrar a una chica que lo haga feliz, y si tiene que ser Pansy pues que sea ella, pero que no le rompa el corazón. Suspiro. Mejor no pienso en nada y hago los deberes, al menos aprovecharé el tiempo.

POV Ron  
Vale, tranquilo. Tercer piso, ya he llegado. Primera puerta. Tiene que ser esta. Oh, pero no dijo a mano derecha o a mano izquierda. Derecha mejor, no, no, izquierda seguro. No, oh, ¡maldición! Vale, izquierda, sí. Abro la puerta y todo está oscuro.

- ¿Hola? – digo a la nada -. ¿Hay alguien? – ninguna respuesta, seguramente era a la derecha.  
- Veo que te has atrevido – reconozco su voz -. ¿No tienes miedo, Weasley?  
- N… no – estoy nerviosísimo y me tiembla la voz.  
- Pues lo parece, estás tartamudeando – la voz se acerca y ahora puedo empezar a distinguirla claramente.  
- Só… sólo estoy algo nervioso – confieso.  
- ¿Y por qué? ¿Temes que te pueda hacer daño?  
- No, sí… no lo sé… ¿Por qué me has citado aquí? – finalmente logro sacar fuerzas.  
- Juré que me vengaría… y aquí estoy.  
- ¿Vengarte?  
- Sí, Weasley – escupe mi apellido con todo el odio de siempre -, me besaste en público y eso no se le hace a una chica como yo, y menos si es una Slytherin…  
- Yo…  
- ¡Cállate! No me interrumpas – su voz casi da miedo -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – avanza unos pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedo -. Dime, dímelo, ¿por qué te atreviste? – cuatro pasos más y caigo encima de algo que no distingo bien en medio de la oscuridad, es un sofá, me vuelvo a levantar.

Ha llegado la hora de la verdad, la hora de dejar atrás mis miedos y mis temores, de olvidarme de la vergüenza y de todos esos sentimientos que me crean este maldito nudo en la garganta. Es hora de enfrentarla, de decirle todo lo que pienso, da igual si se ríe de mí, no puedo ya aguantar sin sincerarme.

- Porque… porque me gustas, sí, me gustas, hace tiempo que te miro y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, sé que es una estupidez, tú eres una Slytherin y yo un Gryffindor, no sé porque tuve que fijarme en ti, pero lo hice y sé que te molestó pero no pude controlarme. Hacía días que soñaba con besarte y poder hablar contigo, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad y yo… - un dedo se pone encima de mis labios y agradezco que me haga callar, mi corazón palpita a un ritmo desbocado y respiro con dificultad por culpa de los nervios.  
- De acuerdo, acepto tus explicaciones. Sólo otra cosa…  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿Te gustó? – su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.  
- Cla… claro que me gustó, bueno, no fue un beso consentido, pero yo… sí, me gustó.  
- Perfecto, puedes irte ya – su voz vuelve a sonar fría, como siempre.  
- ¿Irme? – mi cara ya lo dice todo, decepción.  
- Sí, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que correría a lanzarme a tus brazos? ¡Ja!, ni que fuera una maldita Hufflepuff…  
- No, yo… - cabizbajo me voy hacia la puerta.  
- ¡Weasley! – grita antes de que salga y me volteo para mirarla a los ojos -. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?  
- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir? – esa chica me desconcierta.  
- A ver… repasemos… Te he citado aquí, estamos los dos solos, no sé… no te he matado, eso podría indicarte algunas cosas, ¿no?  
- Bueno, sí… pero… - me acerco hacia donde está ella -. Eso quiere decir… - no me salen ni las palabras -, quiere decir que tú… que tú… - tengo un nudo enorme en la garganta mucho peor que antes, la miro, está preciosa.  
- Sí, sí, sí… me gustas, oh, ¿en qué día se me ocurrió fijarme en ti? – veo como se ruboriza.  
- Pansy – su nombre en mis labios, es maravilloso, veo como sonríe al oírlo -, yo…  
- Ron, cállate… - se sitúa a escasos milímetros, me pierdo en sus ojos negros, acerco los labios a los suyos y dejo de existir, he alcanzado el paraíso.  
Fin POV Ron

Domingo, adoro los domingos. Poder dormir hasta la hora que uno quiere, sin tener que preocuparse por nada, sin tener que pensar en nadie… Tengo que hablar con Ron, ayer no lo oí cuando regresó, junto con Hermione ya le interrogaremos. Pobrecito, espero que no regresara herido. Herido… la imagen de Sirius retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo regresa a mi mente. ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de hacerle daño? Tengo que ir a disculparme, pero no sé ni qué decirle… ¿Qué puedo decirle después de que lo hiriera con una imperdonable? ¿Cómo justifico mi actitud si me fui sin preocuparme de su estado? No tengo perdón, quizá me odie por lo que hice, y lo merezco porque lo hice a propósito. Sí, quería hacerle daño, tanto daño como el que mi corazón sentía al verlo parado frente a mí. No puedo culparle, él no tiene la culpa de amar a alguien, aunque sea la misma persona a la que amo yo. No puedo meterme en su vida, si él es feliz yo me apartaré. Ya he renunciado a esa felicidad, prefiero que Sirius logre vivir tranquilo unos años, se lo merece después de todo lo que pasó.

Camino en dirección a la enfermería. En mi mente se agolpan un montón de recuerdos. Sirius cuidando de mí, ayudándome siempre que se lo había pedido, luchando contra los mortífagos arriesgando su vida, entrenándome para intentar vencer a Voldemort, consolándome… Son demasiadas cosas, demasiadas vivencias. Es mi padrino y lo quiero, sí, pero también le odio. Odio que tenga que escoger entre su felicidad y la mía, odio que sea precisamente él quién esté con Lucius, si fuera otra persona no me importaría, intentaría apartarla de mi camino y conseguiría mis propósitos. Pero no puedo hacerle esto a Sirius, no puedo…

- Señor Potter, ¿viene a visitar a su padrino?  
- Eh… ah, sí, sí, Madame Pomfrey… ¿Está despierto?  
- Sí, el profesor Lupin está con él. Puede pasar.  
- Oh, Remus… yo… quizá pueda volver más tarde… no querría…  
- Tonterías, estoy convencida de que su padrino estará muy contento. Pase, pase – me dice empujándome dentro, mientras Remus y Sirius nos observan.  
- Mmmm… Ho… hola… Yo… - no sé qué decir, no debería haber venido.  
- Harry, hola – dice Remus que no debe saber nada de lo que hice.  
- Ho… hola, Sirius – susurro tímidamente pero no responde.  
- Sirius… ¿no piensas decir nada a Harry? – le regaña el licántropo.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – el carácter de los Black ha hecho acto de presencia.  
- Quería saber… cómo estabas – me temo lo peor, definitivamente no debería estar aquí.  
- ¿Cómo estoy? – traga saliva -. ¿QUIERES SABER CÓMO ESTOY? – grita, casi levantándose de la cama, pero Remus lo para y lo obliga a recostarse de nuevo -. Remus fíjate… Harry ahora quiere saber cómo estoy. ¡Como si no lo supiera! ¡Fue él quién me mandó a esta cama! – dice mirándome fijamente mientras me voy consumiendo por dentro.  
- Sirius… - le regaña el castaño.  
- Ni Sirius ni nada… Es mi ahijado, Remus, y el otro día me atacó, me hirió intencionadamente – su mirada acusatoria está dejando mella en mí.  
- Yo…  
- Oh, no digas nada, ahora ya es tarde, nada de lo que puedas decir me importa – sé que no es así, que está hablando en ese tono y me dice todo eso porque he herido sus sentimientos, pero no puedo evitar romper a llorar.  
- Per… perdona – digo antes de desaparecer de ahí como un rayo.  
- Harry, espera – oigo la voz de Remus lejana pero sigo corriendo por los pasillos.

Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente de ahí, me paro y me apoyo contra la pared. Tiene razón, le hice daño a propósito, pero me arrepiento y mucho. Ojalá pudiera enmendar mis errores, pero ya es tarde. Sólo espero que logre perdonarme algún día, no soportaría perderlo también a él. Oigo pasos, abro la puerta que tengo detrás, me meto a toda prisa en esa aula vacía y me quedo quieto en la penumbra. Era alguien que corría, quizá era Remus que me buscaba, pero ahora quiero estar solo, no me apetece hablar con nadie, deseo no existir en este momento, olvidarme de todo y de todos, no ser Harry Potter por unos minutos y dejar de lado todo este dolor que me consume por dentro.

Pasado un buen rato, quizá horas incluso, no lo sé, he perdido la noción del tiempo, salgo de mi escondite y voy a la habitación. Apenas me cruzo con alumnos, cosa habitual los domingos, día en que la gente aprovecha para salir a Hogsmeade y estar con sus amigos. En la Sala Común sólo distingo alumnos de cursos inferiores a los que no se les permite salir, como los de primero, o otros que están haciendo deberes y hablando con los demás compañeros. Ni rastro de mis amigos. Mejor, ahora no me apetece hablar con ellos. Me tumbo en la cama, corro las cortinas, no quiero que nadie me moleste. Pongo un hechizo silenciador y otro de privacidad y agarro la almohada para poder ahogar los sollozos.

Me prometí que no volvería a llorar, prometí que olvidaría toda la historia con Lucius, prometí que sería fuerte y que habría un nuevo Harry, pero soy incapaz de cumplirlo. Las palabras de Sirius han eliminado todas mis defensas, como si el mejor ejército me hubiera vencido en la batalla. Sirius… ojalá se recupere pronto. Cojo el mapa y busco el puntito con su nombre. Ahí está, sigue en la cama, no se mueve, quizá esté durmiendo, con Remus a su lado, velando sus sueños. Hecho un vistazo general. Ron y Hermione están cerca del lago junto con Neville y Ginny, deben estar comentando los últimos chismes. Snape y la profesora McGonagall están vigilando a todo un grupo de segundo mientras hacen su ronda por el castillo, daría lo que fuera por saber de qué pueden estar hablando. Los Slytherin, en su Sala Común, deben de estar planeando la próxima burla hacia Gryffindor, justo en medio está Draco y a su lado Blaise y Pansy, lo que darían mis amigos para estar con ellos ahora mismo. Cada uno con los suyos, cada uno con sus historias, cada uno con su vida normal… Todo sigue con normalidad mientras mis lágrimas caen encima del mapa y se secan. Daría lo que fuera por gozar de esa normalidad de la que todos disfrutan sin preocupaciones, incluso Dumbledore pasea felizmente por su despacho junto a…

Ahí está, paseando junto a él, un puntito negro a su lado. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo ahí con Dumbledore? ¿Y si quiere matarlo? ¿Y si es una misión de Voldemort? Mil ideas cruzan mi mente en ese momento, salto de la cama, tropiezo con los zapatos que dejé desperdigados por el suelo y me golpeo la nariz y la boca contra el suelo. Pero me levanto de nuevo, eso no va a impedir que llegue a tiempo de saber qué ocurre en ese despacho. Corro por los pasillos siendo el centro de atención de la gente con la que me cruzo. Empujo a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que están cuchicheando cerca de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. Digo la contraseña y subo de tres en tres los peldaños de esas escaleras que se me hacen interminables. Sin pizca de educación, abro la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con él.

Su cara es de auténtica sorpresa, no esperaba verme en ese momento. Reacciono tan rápido como puedo y ese dolor que llevo dentro lo concentro en la varita.

- ¡Cru…! – empiezo sin apenas aliento.  
- ¡Impedimenta! – la voz de Dumbledore me llega clara, pues si no llega a ser por él ese hechizo hubiera dado en su pecho de pleno.

Caigo al suelo, el impacto del ataque de Dumbledore ha hecho que perdiera el equilibro. Rápidamente Lucius se arrodilla a mi lado para ayudar a levantarme.

- ¡No me pongas las manos encima! ¡Aléjate de mí! – le escupo con todo mi odio.  
- Harry… - mi corazón no soporta ese susurro que es apenas su voz al haberle hablado en ese tono.  
- Harry, ¿estás bien? – Dumbledore me ayuda a sentarme en un sillón.  
- S… sí – aún estoy impactado de ver a estos dos juntos sin que se evidencie ningún signo de lucha, los miro y sigo sin entender nada.  
- Profesor… ¿se puede saber qué hace un mortífago como Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha de Voldemort, en Hogwarts? – veo como esas palabras se han clavado en su corazón, pero me alegro de que sufra un poco.  
- Harry, el señor Malfoy… - empieza el director.  
- No me cuente historias… - clavo mi mirada en la suya, permanece en silencio - seguramente lo ha engañado con su lengua de serpiente, es un mentiroso, ¡es un mortífago, sólo quiere nuestra muerte! – exclamo fuera de si y levantándome para ir contra él.  
- ¡No, Harry! – la mano de Dumbledore me agarra antes de que llegue hasta mi objetivo -. Sé que es extraño, pero te pido que me escuches atentamente.  
- No, él… yo… No, profesor, no quiero saber nada que provenga de ese hombre, él sólo… él sólo saber hacer daño a la gente.

No lo soporto más, no soporto verlo ahí, no soporto sentir su presencia, no soporto tener su mirada clavada en mí… y doy media vuelta. Empiezo a bajar las escaleras, quiero regresar a la habitación y dormir, dormir y olvidar, olvidar y soñar… soñar que es sólo una pesadilla, que no lo amo, que no me ha hecho daño. Pero tropiezo, quedo tendido en el suelo y miro qué ha sido lo que me ha hecho caer. Ahí está él, agarrado aún a mi pierna, atrapándome para que no me vaya.

- Harry…  
- No quiero que me hables, no quiero escucharte, te odio, TE ODIO, ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡REGRESA A LOS BRAZOS DE VOLDEMORT A DISFRUTAR DE SU CUERPO!  
- ¡ZAS! – una bofetada cruza mi cara y advierto dolor en su rostro. Sé que estoy siendo injusto con esas palabras pero necesito olvidarlo y así terminaré de alejarlo de mi lado, para siempre.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más, me levanto y huyo a través de las escaleras hacia algún lugar dónde él no esté, hacia algún rincón donde no pueda encontrarme, hacia el infierno de dolor en el que me quiero consumir.


	11. Verde y plata

**CAPÍTULO XI – Verde y plata**

Los días pasan rápidamente, febrero ya ha llegado y el frío va cesando con la cercanía de la primavera. Los jardines y el bosque empiezan a florecer llenándose de vida, pero mi dolor no se va y mi corazón sigue tan desolado como siempre. Sé que ha llegado el momento de afrontarlo, hace demasiados días que lo estoy aplazando. Hablaré con él, no pienso dejar que estos estúpidos celos arruinen nuestra relación. Por primera vez, me sinceraré y acataré su decisión, aceptaré que me odie si es lo que elige. Ya le he dado demasiadas vueltas, es momento de pasar a la acción. 

Recorro los pasillos solitarios, es de noche, los alumnos ya están en sus habitaciones y demás personal ha terminado su turno de trabajo. Mejor, así podré hablar con él a solas, espero que no esté durmiendo. Arrastro los pies, siento vergüenza por mi comportamiento y miedo ante su reacción, quiero que me perdone, sé que le herí también en el corazón, pero sólo deseo su perdón. No puedo vivir sabiendo que está enfadado conmigo, no puedo dejarlo de lado, es mi padrino y lo quiero y nadie me alejará de él, ningún hombre hará que lo deje de lado, aunque ese hombre sea Lucius Malfoy.

La puerta de la enfermería está cerrada, seguramente Madame Pomfrey ha salido unos minutos. Sirius se recupera rápidamente, pero está aún algo débil, así que debe permanecer allí un par de días más, según me ha dicho Remus. El licántropo se ha convertido en mi informador, ya que mi padrino apenas quiere verme. Me quedo parado, no se oye nada. Seguramente Sirius ya está durmiendo pues no se ve ninguna luz encendida. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Siempre puedo volver mañana y… ¡NO, NO, NO! Dije hoy y será hoy, aunque tenga que despertarle. Giro el pomo de la puerta y entro. Intento no tropezar con nada para no alarmar a nadie ni despertarlo. Dirijo mi vista hacia la cama pero Sirius no está en ella, quizá ya lo han dado de alta, pero me habría enterado, Remus me lo habría dicho. Doy un par de pasos más y entonces… entonces mis ojos se abren tanto que creo que se van a salir de sus órbitas y me parece que se me ha desencajado la mandíbula al contemplar la escena. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Rubio y moreno. Dos cuerpos, cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos entrelazados. Sirius besando a su amante mientras le está embistiendo y un rubio debajo, jadeando, satisfecho. Los dos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Procuro salir de ahí sin que me vean. Regreso al pasillo, me he quedado petrificado, y el hecho de no poder ni moverme me permite asimilar lo que acabo de ver. Rubio y moreno. Mi padrino y Malfoy. Sirius… y Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar por los celos? ¡Maldición!, tenía que haberme asegurado que era cierto, no sólo con suposiciones… Y ahora, ahora lo tengo todo perdido. Mi padrino está enfadado conmigo, y con razón, y ahora me culpo más, él era inocente, no tenía derecho a herirle y menos sin haber hablado antes con él. Actué mal, como siempre, adelantándome a la razón. Y él… Lucius… ¡por Merlín! Le dije… ¡Mierda! Le dije que se fuera a los brazos de Voldemort! Esa bocaza mía… ¿Qué pretendía con eso? Hacerle daño sí, pero me aseguré de que con esas palabras ya no volverá a mí. Toda la esperanza se ha ido al traste por mi culpa, siempre por mi culpa.

Pero no sirve de nada lamentarse, es lo que he aprendido estos días, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y tengo que aceptar el destino que me ha tocado. Suspiro mientras levanto los hombros y me resigno, lo que tenga que ser será, tengo que vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro, el pasado… el pasado ya no se puede cambiar y tengo que convivir con mis errores. Mañana hablaré con Sirius, intentaré solucionar todos mis problemas y ser feliz, aunque sea solo, eso sí, con todos mis amigos.

Ron y Pansy. Hermione y Blaise. Me alegro por ellos. Los miro y sus ojos brillan al hablarse, al cogerse de la mano, al besarse. Nunca habría imaginado que ese par de Slytherin fueran las parejas adecuadas para mis mejores amigos, pero ahora creo que no hay nadie mejor. Pansy me está sorprendiendo. Su frialdad se convierte en atención cuando Ron anda cerca. Y Blaise se desvive por ver sonreír a Hermione las 24 horas del día. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace pocos meses que estaría sentado con ellos cuatro cerca del lago, lo habría tomado por loco. Pero ahí estamos los cinco, hablando y comentando cosas de las clases, como si hubiéramos sido amigos toda la vida. Y me alegro, porque necesitaba hablar con gente nueva, distraerme y olvidarme un poco de lo que me preocupa.

Ayer fui a hablar con Sirius, finalmente solucionamos las cosas, pero costó. El gen Black está muy presente en él, pero por suerte es mi padrino y eso pudo más que todo.

Flashback  
No sé qué decir. Estoy aquí frente a él y no puedo ni abrir la boca. Diga lo que diga, dolerá y no sé si quiero hacerle más daño, no se lo merece. Sirius ya ha sufrido demasiado.

- ¿Piensas decir algo o te quedarás callado para siempre? – me dice en un tono algo enfadado.  
- Sirius… yo…  
- Si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces puedes irte – gira la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto donde estoy.  
- Verás… esto… no es fácil para mí…  
- Tampoco lo es para mí, Harry – me mira fijamente a los ojos -. Eres mi ahijado y tú…  
- Sí, te herí, a posta, además – quiere decir algo, abre la boca, pero gira la cabeza -. Sirius… te hice daño, lo sé, y sé también que quizá nunca me perdones pero yo… - se voltea al oír mis palabras.  
- Harry, te perdono, pero me cuesta creer que actuaras de esa forma, tú siempre has sido un buen muchacho, no haces daño a nadie… ¿Qué te ocurrió para que actuaras de esa forma?  
- Yo… yo… - ¿por dónde puedo empezar?  
- ¿Confías en mí? – asiento -. Entonces puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. ¿Qué te sucede des de hace un tiempo? ¿Por qué lloras todo el día? ¿Por qué pareces un alma en pena? – sé que ha llegado el momento, es ahora o nunca, debo sincerarme con él.  
- Celos – susurro.  
- ¿Celos? – exclama -. Pero… ¿de qué? ¿Tú…?  
- De ti y de tu pareja.  
- ¿De mi… pa… pareja? – noto nerviosismo en su voz -. Yo…  
- No disimules, os vi, pero demasiado tarde…  
- ¿Demasiado tarde? Harry o te explicas mejor o…  
- Pensé que era otro con quién estabas y sentí celos, porque él me había dicho que me amaba y luego pensé que estaba contigo y me vengué haciéndote daño… Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Sirius – me abrazo fuerte a él, no quiero volver a estar alejado de mi padrino, él me da fuerza, es parte de mi vida y sin él no sería quién soy.  
- Harry, ya está, pequeño, no te preocupes… - me acaricia el pelo y me siento afortunado de tenerlo conmigo -. ¿Entonces, no te importa…?  
- Sirius, no me importa si estás con él y eres feliz, pero podrías habérmelo dicho, me llevé una buena sorpresa.  
- Ya y habrías montando un escándalo al saber de quién se trataba.  
- No, no lo sé, quizá sí…  
- ¿Quién pensabas que era? – dice al cabo de unos segundos de reflexión -. Has dicho que estabas celoso…  
- Nadie, Sirius, ya no es nadie… Otro día, cuando no duela tanto, te lo contaré, te lo prometo.  
- Como quieras, pequeño, ahora quiero que me ayudes a levantarme y quiero pasear contigo mientras todo vuelve a ser como antes – paso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y se levanta, todo tiene que volver a ser como antes, por algo había que empezar.  
- ¿Izquierda o derecha? – digo al salir por la puerta de la enfermería.  
- Mmmm… donde tú quieras. ¿Por qué sonreías hace un momento?  
- Porque me alegro de haberte recuperado, temía que no volvieras a hablarme nunca…  
- ¡Eres un exagerado! – se ríe y sus ojos azules brillan como dos estrellas, añoraba su sonrisa, me llena de vida.  
- Que no, Remus también lo sospechaba, el pobre ha sufrido mucho con todo esto.  
- Bueno, más tarde hablaremos con él. Venga, paseemos.  
Fin del flashback

Miro de nuevo a mis amigos. Parecen muy felices desde que se decidieron a salir con sus parejas. Ron y Pansy fueron el tema central del cotilleo de la escuela durante varios días. El hecho que la chica más fría y dura de Slytherin estuviera saliendo con un león y encima un Weasley sorprendió a muchos, pero todos lo aceptaron muy bien al ver sus amplias sonrisas cuando estaban juntos. Lo de Blaise y Hermione no fue para tanto. Mucha gente lo sospechaba, pues a pesar de sus intentos por disimular se les había visto juntos un par de veces estudiando en la biblioteca.

Dumbledore se puso muy contento, incluso en una cena, se levantó e hizo un discurso citando a los cuatro como ejemplo de la unión de la escuela ante la guerra que se avecinaba. Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y Hermione no osaba mirar a la cara de nadie, en cambio tanto Blaise como Pansy sonreían y asentían con la cabeza ante las felicitaciones de los demás alumnos y profesores. Ver para creer.

- Harry…  
- Eh… ¿sí? – respondo descendiendo de mis pensamientos.  
- ¿De dónde regresas? – me pregunta Hermione.  
- Jajaja, pues estaba pensando en el discurso de Dumbledore del otro día, jajajaja – me tumbo en el suelo, no puedo parar de reír.  
- Eh, no tuvo gracia – protesta Ron, quien ha vuelto a sonrojarse al recordar el mal rato que pasó.  
- Pues a mí me gustó su discurso – esta chica cada vez me sorprende más.  
- Pansy – le digo -, eres un pozo de sorpresas. Verás, me explico, siempre había pensado que eras muy Slytherin y lo eres – añado rápidamente al ver su cara de contrariedad -, pero no sé, me caes muy bien – le sonrío.  
- Eh… gracias… la verdad no me esperaba esto – se sonroja.  
- Oh, por Merlín, Pansy ruborizándose… No me lo puedo creer – dice Blaise -. Potter, has conseguido lo que nadie, nunca la había visto quedarse sin palabras.  
- Es que Harry es muy especial – añade Hermione mientras besa en la mejilla a su novio.  
- Claro, por eso es nuestro mejor amigo – interviene Ron.  
- ¿Saben? Creo que empiezo a entender a los leones… y lo más raro es que me gustan – dice Pansy poniendo cara de alarma y todos nos reímos.

A pesar de haber arreglado ya las cosas con Sirius me siento vacío. Mi corazón está roto, pero ahora sé que sólo es por mi culpa. Yo dudé de él, yo no confié en él, yo no dejé que me explicara… Yo, yo, yo… Sólo yo. Siempre ha confiado en mí, se ha arriesgado mucho, ha puesto en peligro su vida para estar conmigo, ha sufrido en su propia carne la ira de Voldemort y mientras tanto yo culpándole, lamentándome por mi situación cuando la suya era mucho peor. Mis celos… ¡malditos celos! Estaba totalmente fuera de mí cuando pensé que me había engañado. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo puedo remediar esto? ¿Cómo puedo hablar con él y hacerle entender que me he equivocado? Es demasiado tarde.

Subo hasta la Torre de Astronomía, para poder envolverme en sus recuerdos, en su olor. Aún me parece percibir ese aroma que desprende su cuerpo. Parece que pueda verlo ahí sentado, como esa vez, medio herido, obligándome a alejarme de él. Me siento en el alféizar de la ventana, desde ahí la vista es preciosa. Se pone el sol, los pájaros regresan a sus nidos, el lago está en calma, los últimos estudiantes regresan al castillo para cenar, las parejas reunidas bajo los sauces salen de sus escondites y disimulan ante los demás. Todo es perfecto…

- Menos mi vida – digo suspirando.

Sería tan fácil dejarme caer ahora mismo, apenas sentiría dolor, apenas sufriría y así podría ser feliz toda la eternidad. Regresar junto a mis padres, terminar de una vez esta pesadilla que me ha tocado vivir y sonreír, volver a sonreír. Podría dejar caer una pierna lentamente, mientras contemplo el horizonte, luego la otra como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos serían más felices sin mí. Estoy seguro que en un principio se sentirían tristes pero quizá sea lo mejor para todos. Lo mejor para mí. Ya no tengo nada que me una a este mundo. Sirius, Ron, Hermione y Remus tienen a alguien especial, puedo irme tranquilo. Luego sentiría como mis brazos se deslizan, y notaría el aire acariciándome el rostro, con suavidad, viendo el sol desapareciendo detrás de las montañas. "Sería tan fácil", repite una voz en mi cabeza. Sin pensarlo más, deslizo la pierna derecha fuera del alféizar, luego la izquierda, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, la caída es rápida aunque saboreo todas las sensaciones segundo a segundo: miedo a lo que vendrá, felicidad por dejar de sufrir, tristeza por mis amigos, seguridad ante el acto que llevo a cabo…

Pero… he dejado de caer y noto que estoy subiendo de nuevo. Regreso al punto del que he saltado. Cierro los ojos, debo de haber muerto y esto es un sueño, quizá estoy sea ya la muerte. Sí, seguramente, no hay más explicación. Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos y abro los ojos. Me encuentro tendido en el suelo de la Torre y no entiendo qué ha pasado, hacía un momento estaba cayendo y ahora estoy aquí sin ni un rasguño. Miro a mí alrededor, no hay nadie, ya no sé si lo he soñado todo o ha ocurrido en realidad. Creo que me irá bien dormir un rato. Antes de salir por la puerta, veo algo que capta mi atención: un trozo de tela negra en el suelo. Reconocería esa ropa en cualquier sitio, la capa de los mortífagos. Lucius ha estado aquí, lo presiento, ha sido él quien me ha salvado, ha sido él quien ha evitado mi muerte… Y lo ha hecho, a pesar de mi desconfianza, de mis palabras cargadas de veneno y de todo el daño que le he hecho.

- ¿Por qué? – me volteo, no veo a nadie pero reconozco su voz -. ¿Por qué? – no puedo responder a eso, es demasiado complicado, son demasiadas cosas -. ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¿POR QUÉ? – grita saliendo de su escondite y ahora puedo ver su rostro. Se sitúa frente a mí y no me atrevo ni a mirarle a los ojos, la culpabilidad se apodera de mí -. ¡Respóndeme! ¿POR QUÉ? – me sacude cogiéndome por los hombros y obligándome a encararlo.  
- Lo… lo siento… No quería…  
- ¿No querías? ¡Has estado a punto de morir! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? ¿Por qué saltaste? – está desesperado, puedo verlo en sus ojos.  
- Yo… - se me hace un nudo en la garganta, lo amo tanto que sin él no valía la pena vivir.  
- ¿Por qué renunciabas a todo? ¿Por qué pretendías acabar con esto de una vez?  
- Por ti… - veo como sus ojos se iluminan antes de caerme al suelo y sumergirme en la oscuridad.

Despierto en la enfermería. Lentamente, los recuerdos regresan a mi mente, seguramente caí desmayado. Oigo como Madame Pomfrey atiende a los otros pacientes y como los pasos se acercan hasta mi cama. Me duele todo, me pesan los brazos y las piernas, incluso los párpados.

- Veo que ya ha despertado, señor Potter. ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
- Bi… bien, creo.  
- Bueno, eso ya está mejor. Llegó completamente desnutrido y deshidratado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin alimentarse en condiciones? No lo niegue – dice al ver como sacudo la cabeza -, las pruebas médicas no mienten.  
- Yo… unos quince días, más o menos – admito finalmente.  
- ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que se estaba haciendo daño con eso? Hubiera podido morir… - mis ojos se abren al mencionar la palabra 'morir' y veo como se sobresalta al comprenderlo todo -. ¡Por Merlín, pequeño! Tuviste suerte de que te encontraran.  
- ¿Quién…?  
- Oh, el director, por supuesto – una desilusión se apodera de mi cuerpo, entonces no fue él -. Le trajo aquí rápidamente, por suerte hacía pocos minutos de su desmayo y su cuerpo, a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba, respondió rápidamente a las pociones que le suministré.  
- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?  
- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que aún está muy débil, tiene que guardar reposo un par de días más – intento protestar pero continúa – y no admito discusiones. Ahora intente descansar, más tarde le traeré un poco de comida.  
- ¿Madame Pomfrey?  
- ¿Sí?  
- Las clases y…  
- Tranquilo, el profesor Dumbledore ya informó a todos los profesores. Además, estos días que no ha podido asistir a clase…  
- ¿Días? Pero si hace un rato…  
- Oh, no, señor Potter, lleva tres días durmiendo. Estaba agotado, ya se lo he dicho. Descanse – la veo desaparecer tras las cortinas.

Tres días. He dormido durante tres días. No pude hablar con él, no pude contarle todo lo que quería. Dumbledore, quizá él me ayude a contactar con Lucius, tengo que saber qué se traen entre manos el director y un mortífago, esto no es normal. Además, un servidor de Voldemort no entraría así como así en Hogwarts ni tendría reuniones con Dumbledore. Ese par tienen muchas cosas que contarme y si no lo hacen por las buenas, será por las malas, descubriré de qué se trata, tarde o temprano.

- ¡Harry! – un par de brazos me agarran fuerte y apenas me dejan respirar.  
- Hermione, suéltalo, que se ahogará… Además, yo también quiero abrazarlo – protesta Ron.  
- Oh, Harry, lo siento… Pero es que al saber que ya habías despertado hemos venido lo más deprisa que hemos podido. Nos diste un buen susto – dice mi amiga regañándome.  
- Lo siento, chicos – permanecemos unos segundos los tres abrazados cuando advierto la presencia de dos personas más en la sala.  
- Hola – digo saludándoles con una sonrisa.  
- Hola, Potter, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
- Bien, gracias, Blaise. Me alegra saber que os habéis preocupado por mí.  
- ¿Ya te han dicho cuando podrás salir de aquí? – pregunta Ron.  
- Sí, Madame Pomfrey dice que tengo que estar un par de días más pero luego ya podré volver a las clases – miro a los cuatro y sonrío -. Me alegra saber que mis amigos no han estado solos, gracias.  
- De nada, Potter. Eres su mejor amigo y nosotros… bueno… pues… - sé que a Pansy aún le cuesta hablar conmigo, han sido demasiados años de rivalidades estúpidas.  
- Pansy – la chica se sorprende al decir su nombre -, gracias por cuidar de Ron. Y, Blaise…  
- ¿Sí, Potter?  
- Hermione se ve muy bien – la chica se sonroja -. Gracias por cuidar de ellos. Y llamadme Harry, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Como quieras, Po… Harry – responde Pansy.  
- Sin problemas, Ha… Harry – añade Blaise y nos reímos todos. La verdad es que es una escena bastante cómica ver a dos serpientes siendo tan amables conmigo. El mundo se ha vuelto loco, definitivamente.

Media hora después, ha venido Madame Pomfrey y los ha hecho salir, alegando que demasiado alboroto podía producirme dolor de cabeza además de dejarme agotado de tanto hablar. Me ha preparado una poción que sabía realmente mal, pero me la he tomado sin protestar, pues lo único que quiero es salir lo antes posible de la enfermería. Y ahora, acaba de obligarme a dormir. Pero no tengo sueño, después de tres días lo que ahora me apetece es pasear y estar despierto. Su cabezonería es superior a la mía, así que apaga la luz y me da las buenas noches. ¡Qué mujer tan desesperante!  
Bueno, hasta mañana por la mañana nada de nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora para pasar el rato? No puedo moverme de la cama, vaya plan… Si tuviera un libro, pero me he olvidado de pedírselo. Además, así mejor, puedo pensar. Tengo que pensar bien las palabras que le voy a decir a Dumbledore para preguntarle sobre sus encuentros con Lucius. Siempre había pensado que el director sabía más de lo que decía, pero ahora estoy totalmente convencido de ello.

- ¿Madame Pomfrey? – digo susurrando a la negrura que me envuelve, pues me ha parecido oír pasos -. Bah… seguramente me lo he imaginado…

Me recuesto en la cama, me pongo de lado, meto el brazo por debajo de la almohada y cierro los ojos. Intento dormir, pero no puedo, es imposible, no tengo sueño. ¿Cómo voy a tener si hace apenas 5 horas que he despertado? Cambio de lado, a ver si así estoy mejor. Nada, sigo sin poder dormir y cuanto más lo pienso menos sueño tengo. Quizá boca arriba… Bueno, ahora podría contar las estrellas que veo a través de la ventana. Los muggles cuentan ovejas, debe de ser más o menos lo mismo. Igual de aburrido, así que seguramente me dormiré.

- A ver… Una, dos, tres… - bostezo, parece un método bastante eficaz - … cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce – otro bostezo, esta vez más intenso, vamos por buen camino – trece, catorce, quince, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve…  
- ¿Vas a contarlas todas?  
- ¡¿Lu… Lucius?!  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
- Bi… bien – aún no sé cómo enfrentarlo.  
- Me alegro. No debiste hacerlo, tienes toda la vida por delante…  
- No – digo tajante, tengo que empezar a sincerarme -, si tú no estás conmigo, no hay vida.  
- Harry… - su voz es dulce, me acaricia el pelo y se sienta a mi lado en la cama.  
- No me interrumpas, quiero ser sincero. Verás, estaba muy enfadado contigo, yo… yo pensé que estabas con alguien más, escuché mal y me entraron celos – se sorprende ante la revelación -. Así que discutí con la otra persona y contigo, por eso te dije… te dije aquello. Sólo espero que puedas perdonarme algún día… - una solitaria lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y Lucius la seca con su dedo.  
- Te perdono… - le miro y veo que está a punto de llorar.  
- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, no quería decirte nada de eso, sólo quería esta contigo pero tú… tú me alejaste, dijiste que lo mejor era estar separados y luego yo… yo pensé que tenías a otro y que por eso me abandonabas – me cuesta decir todo esto pero a la vez adoro poder contarle todo lo que siento, para mí es fácil hablar con él.  
- No pensaba que te lo tomaras tan mal, yo… pensé que era mejor, no pensé que sufrirías ni que intentarías…  
- Eso ya está, dejémoslo, fue un error. Pensaba en lo fácil que me resultaría desaparecer, no encontraba ningún motivo para seguir aquí…  
- Harry, mírame – lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no sé cómo he podido vivir todo este tiempo sin ver ese brillo plateado que me enamoró -, cometí una equivocación, pero si tú quieres, podemos olvidar esas últimas semanas…  
- ¿Estás diciendo…?  
- Sí, Harry, no puedo estar lejos de ti, sufro demasiado. No sé qué me has hecho, pero te quiero y no pienso dejar que esta guerra nos separe ni nos haga más daño – me lanzo a sus brazos, me acomodo en su pecho y oigo los latidos de su corazón, un corazón que late acompasado con el mío.  
- Lucius…  
- Shhtt… – pone un dedo encima de mis labios -, ahora tengo que irme, pero te buscaré, como siempre.

Se acerca, me acaricia la mejilla y se pierde en mis ojos, igual que hago yo con los suyos. Verde y plata, nunca antes se me habían antojado tan perfectos. Lentamente, unimos nuestros labios como si fuera la primera vez. Y para mí lo es, la primera de muchas que, ahora sí, tendremos la oportunidad de vivir.


	12. Sangre, sudor y revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO XII – Sangre, sudor y... revelaciones**

En las mazmorras, ajenos a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, un rubio y un moreno han dejado libre su pasión contenida durante tantas semanas sin verse. Han sido muchos días sin poder hablar, disimulando ante todos, sin poder abrazarse, mostrando indiferencia cuando se encontraban, sin poder estar juntos. Demasiados días.

- No te imaginas cuánto echaba de menos esto – dice el moreno mientras su pareja recuesta la cabeza en su pecho.  
- ¿De verdad? – responde el rubio con la voz aún ronca producto de la excitación de unos minutos antes -. Pues yo creo que has estado bastante distraído estos últimos días, no sé si has tenido tiempo para echarme de menos – añade finalmente.  
- Yo siempre te echo en falta, pero sí, tienes razón, entre mi paso por la enfermería y luego lo de Harry…  
- ¿Qué le ocurrió?  
- Oh, pues él… él se… se desmayó porque no comía bien y, bueno… estaba muy débil – la voz del moreno no suena muy convincente.  
- ¿Por qué noto que hay algo que no me cuentas? – pregunta el rubio levantando una ceja.  
- Tienes razón… Verás, el motivo por el que no comía bien ni sentía ilusión por nada era por culpa de un desamor.  
- ¿Desamor? – Draco se extraña ante la mención, nunca se habría imaginado a Potter enamorado.  
- Sí, no sé, me dijo que me atacó porque estaba celoso. Pero no logro entenderlo…  
- ¿Celoso? ¿Harry está enamorado de…?  
- Oh, no, tranquilo, no eres tú. Sólo faltaría. Además, nos vio.  
- ¿Nos vio? - Draco se levanta de la cama nervioso, empezando a dar círculos por la habitación -. ¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo? - se para encarando a Sirius.  
- Bueno, es que me dijo que no le importaba mientras fuera feliz – responde el moreno sonriéndole.  
- Un momento… - Draco se acerca hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de Sirius – ¿me estás diciendo que a tu ahijado no le molesta que yo sea tu pareja? ¿Potter dijo eso? – Sirius asiente -. Creo que definitivamente está mal de la cabeza…  
- Oh, vamos, Draco, seguramente ha madurado, ya no es el mismo Harry de antes, ahora incluso lo veo un poco más responsable.  
- Pero… ¿no le importa? – el rubio sigue con la misma cara de incredulidad.  
- No, me dijo que no, ya te lo he dicho. Anda, ven… - pide Sirius y le indica al rubio que se tumbe junto a él.  
- Es que no puedo creérmelo. Tantos meses ocultándonos y ahora resulta que le parece bien…  
- Sí, pero lo hemos pasado muy bien todo este tiempo, ¿no? Además, ocultarnos tenía un morbo especial…  
- ¡Ja!, que te lo crees tú, ¿o acaso piensas que he olvidado lo mal que lo pasé ese día mientras estaba ahí escondido?  
- ¿Aún no me has perdonado? – Sirius pone cara de cordero degollado.  
- No, ni creo que pueda hacerlo nunca – el rubio lo mira completamente serio.  
- ¿Tan malo fue? – le pregunta el moreno sonriendo de medio lado.

**Flashback**_  
- ¡Draco! – exclamó Sirius al tropezarse con él al salir de la ducha -. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- ¿Esas son maneras de recibirme? Bueno, no tengo nada que discutir sobre la ropa… ¿Acaso me esperabas? – le dijo mientras con el dedo índice recorría su pecho.  
- Pues no, no te esperaba – apartó al chico y siguió su camino hasta la cama donde tenía la ropa tirada.  
- Necesitaba verte. El otro día…  
- Draco, sabes que no deberías estar aquí – Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada -, te lo dije.  
- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – el rubio levantó la voz -. ¿Tienes a algún amante más y no quieres que te descubra? – añadió hecho una furia.  
- Por favor, no te pongas así. No vivo solo y lo sabes, y además mi casa…  
- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, es el cuartel general de la Orden – dijo imitando la voz del moreno -. Pero ahora no tenéis reuniones y hace mucho calor y… me apetecía algo de acción – empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la fina camisa de Sirius.  
- Draco… - pero el muchacho lo ignoraba, le sacó la camisa despacio y empezó a recorrer su torso mientras depositaba en él pequeños besos -. Draco ya sabes que… Mmmm… - le había besado en el cuello y Sirius no podía resistirse ante eso.  
- De acuerdo… lo he entendido, entonces me iré – dijo el rubio dándose media vuelta.  
- No… - Sirius lo agarró por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí -. Ahora no puedes irte, tengo un problemilla que resolver – dijo señalando hacia su entrepierna.  
- Hace un par de minutos querías echarme… - Draco puso su mejor cara de niño bueno.  
- Sí, pero he cambiado de idea – respondió Sirius mientras lo abrazaba -. Ya sabes que no puedo resistirme…  
- Pues no te resistas y disfruta – Draco se acercó hasta su cuello de nuevo y lamió lentamente justo debajo de la oreja, sabía que Sirius enloquecía ante el contacto de su lengua contra su piel.  
- Dios… Draco…_

Sirius ya no podía controlarse. Agarró a Draco por la cintura hasta que sus erecciones se rozaron, hecho que provocó un gemido por parte de los dos, antes de lanzarse a por la boca del otro como si les fuera la vida en ello. Empezó a desnudar al rubio y a contemplar su belleza. Sirius se sentía afortunado de haber encontrado a alguien como Draco. El chico era muy maduro para su edad y realmente encantador cuando se lo proponía. Si a eso le añadimos su belleza y su carácter, era una combinación explosiva. Y a Sirius le encantaban las mezclas peligrosas.

- Oh… mmmmm… - gritó el animago al notar la cálida boca del rubio alrededor de su palpitante erección.

Y Draco siguió torturándolo hasta el final, cuando Sirius ya no pudo más se corrió en la boca de su joven amante. Draco se levantó y besó al moreno en la boca, dándole a probar su semilla, como si fuera el néctar prohibido. Sirius ya no aguantaba más, deseaba poseer ese cuerpo, hacerle gritar de placer como la última vez. Lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo hizo tumbar, situándose encima de él. Depositó miles de besos en el blanco cuerpo, mientras Draco susurraba entre jadeos pidiendo más. Sirius quería hacerle sufrir un rato, así que siguió besando cada parte del cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Contempló el magnífico miembro que se erguía ante él, Draco estaba muy bien dotado para su edad y el moreno se lanzó a por él. Recién empezaba a lamer y a succionar la virilidad del rubio cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se levantara a toda prisa dejando a un rubio algo enfadado y totalmente empalmado en la cama.

- ¿Harry?  
- Hola, Sirius, ¿puedo pasar?  
- No – dijo tajante -, no, yo… lo siento, estaba medio dormido…  
- Oh, perdona, es que quería hablar contigo y… - el chico daba media vuelta.  
- Harry, no te vayas, recojo esto y puedes entrar.

Sirius cerró la puerta y maldijo a su ahijado. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer justo en ese momento? La cara de Draco le decía que estaba pensando justamente lo mismo.

- Lo siento… tendrías que esconderte – dijo casi susurrando.  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Harry está…  
- ¿Que me esconda? – volvió a protestar.  
- Draco… lo siento, pero no puede descubrirte aquí…  
- Claro, sería una vergüenza para ti que me encontrara contigo. Un Malfoy no es bueno para Sirius, no es bueno para el padrino de Harry Potter…  
- Draco, sabes perfectamente que no pienso eso.  
- Pero me escondes…  
- Es Harry, sabes cómo es, no lo entendería… - vio como el rubio abría la boca y la cerraba y finalmente habló.  
- De acuerdo… pero sólo un rato.  
- Te quiero.  
- Eso no te va a salvar después. Un rato, Black… tú mismo.

Sirius arregló la habitación y metió a Draco en el armario del cuarto. Al cabo de poco, sentados en la misma cama donde minutos antes había estado a punto de poseer al rubio, estaba sentado junto a su ahijado. Hablaron un largo rato, Harry le contó todos sus miedos y pesadillas, como se sentía y lo mal que lo estaba pasando al sentirse tan solo. Sirius lo abrazó y lo consoló, lo escuchó y le aconsejó. Sabía que Draco estaba ahí y que lo estaba oyendo todo, pero Harry se veía realmente mal y tenía que ayudarlo. Era su padrino, era su deber, no podía dejarlo a la estacada.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sirius abrió la puerta del armario. Ahí seguía Draco, con cara de aburrimiento. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando al infinito.

- No sabía que Potter lo pasara tan mal…  
- Harry es fuerte, puede superarlo.  
- Siempre había pensado que le gustaba ser un héroe y que todos lo admiraran. Ahora veo que me equivocaba.  
- Nunca le ha gustado el papel que le ha tocado en esta vida. No sé qué le pasa últimamente. Está bastante triste y bueno… ya lo has oído.  
- Lo siento.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por lo que dije antes. Sé que no te avergüenzas de mí.  
- No podría aunque quisiera. Draco tú… sé que hace pocos días que estamos juntos, pero algo ha cambiado en mi. Desde mi salida de Azkaban me sentía solo en este mundo, tenía a Harry y a Remus – Draco arrugó la nariz, siempre había sentido celos del licántropo – pero llegaste tú y… anhelaba una razón para vivir y tú me la diste. Te quiero, Draco…  
- Yo… - el rubio agachó la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, quizá no he debido decirte eso, te he incomodado y yo…  
- No, no… no es eso, Sirius – el rubio tragó saliva, le costaba hablar de su vida, pero el moreno lo merecía -. Verás, en mi vida me había sentido así, todo esto es nuevo para mí y me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Pero… por fin he encontrado la ilusión contigo, hasta ahora mi vida ha sido un auténtico desastre. Mi padre… mejor ni lo menciono, está demasiado obsesionado con servir a Voldemort – una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro – y mi madre… nunca ha estado allí para mí – Draco permaneció unos segundos en silencio y Sirius lo cogió de la mano para darle fuerzas -. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts encontré a algunos buenos amigos, pero no logré llenar el vacío que había en mi corazón… hasta hace un tiempo. Sirius, yo te… te quiero – un ligero tinte de rubor apareció en su rostro -, sé que quizá no soy el más adecuado para ti, y mucha gente dirá eso, pero… - el dedo índice del moreno se posó encima de sus labios.  
- Draco, me da igual si eres el más adecuado para mí y me importa mucho menos lo que digan los demás. Además, ni tan siquiera sé si yo soy el más adecuado para ti, pero sé una cosa y es que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo y no pienso dejarte nunca, me oyes, nunca…

**Fin del flashback**

- No te lo he contado antes pero… esa noche, mientras cenábamos, recordé tus palabras y supe que era el adecuado para ti – dice Sirius mientras lo abraza fuerte contra su pecho.  
- ¿Cómo…?  
- Remus me vio sonreír y me dijo en privado que no me había visto nunca enamorado hasta ese momento. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – Draco pone cara de no saber de qué le está hablando -. Dijo enamorado. Enamorado, Draco. Y la verdad es que tenía razón. Por eso siempre he sabido que, a pesar de todo, estaríamos juntos.  
- Creo que Lupin empezará a caerme bien – continuó al ver la cara del moreno -. No me gustaba, estaba celoso, yo pensaba que tú y él…  
- ¿Remus y… yo? ¡Por favor, si es como mi hermano!  
- Ya pero… no sé, siempre estaba contigo y yo pensé…  
- Draco, yo sólo puedo quererte a ti.  
- Sirius…  
- ¿Por qué no me dejas compensarte por esa tarde? – sugiere el moreno en su oído.  
- ¿Otra vez? Creo que me has compensado muchas veces desde esa tarde…  
- Bueno, otra más, por si aún no me has perdonado… - Draco sonrió y el moreno se lanzó a por sus labios, la sonrisa del rubio lo hacía enloquecer.

Hace varios días que no tengo noticias de Lucius. Me hubiera gustado recibir alguna nota para saber si está bien. Los sueños con Voldemort no se han vuelto a repetir, al menos eso no me tormenta. Pero su silencio es aún peor.

- Harry… – Ron me señala la ventana -, parece que es para ti – su lechuza, la lechuza negra.

Salto de la cama y abro rápidamente la ventana. La lechuza ya me conoce, ulula, le doy una galleta, y me acaricia la mano con su pico. Veo como emprende el vuelo para regresar a su lado. La envidio, esta lechuza puede ver a Lucius más que yo.

- ¿Quién te envía una nota a… – veo como Ron consulta su reloj – las diez y media de la noche?  
- Na… nadie, no es nada. Voy al baño… - digo levantándome de la cama.  
- Harry, el baño es por ahí – dice señalándome a su izquierda.  
- Oh, sí… bueno es que me apetecía pasear – disimulo.  
- Ya… ¿a estas horas y con Filch haciendo su ronda?  
- Mmmm… sí.  
- Harry, ¡por favor! No soy tonto. Anda ve, pero ten cuidado.  
- Gracias, Ron.  
- Espero que algún día me cuentes todo eso…  
- Descuida, lo haré – desaparezco de su campo de visión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lucius está en la Torre. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarle, de besarle, de estar con él, de pasar la noche entera entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor. Cuando abro la puerta, lo veo sentado en un viejo sofá. Se gira al oír pasos detrás suyo y me mira. Está destrozado. Su cara, antes blanca, está llena de moretones; sus labios, antes rosados, están hinchados y rojos por la sangre que brota de las heridas; sus ojos, antes resplandecientes, están apagados por el dolor… Otra vez, otra vez lo ha hecho, pero en esta ocasión no lo he visto. No ha querido que lo viera.

Reacciono y voy a por él. Hago aparecer una cama y lo tumbo en ella. Lucius me mira pero no dice nada. Sé que se avergüenza de lo que le ocurre, pero yo no puedo culparle. ¿Cómo voy a culparle de algo que no puede evitar? No puedo culparle por querer vivir. Si algún día se enfrenta a él… morirá y no quiero que esto ocurra. Prefiero curar sus heridas antes que estar sin él. Pero son tantas esta vez…  
Le desnudo lentamente, con precaución, tiene la ropa pegada al cuerpo por culpa de la sangre reseca que se cuela por en medio del tejido. Su pecho muestra señales explícitos de unos cuantos cruciatus y no puedo evitar compadecerme de él.

- Ha… Harry… – ni su voz es ya la misma.  
- Te quiero, te quiero… – beso su mejilla y mis lágrimas se mezclan con su sangre.

Termino de limpiar su pecho lleno de marcas, heridas y más moretones. Nunca habría pensado que un mortífago llegaría a soportar tanto por amor. Pero ahora sé que eso es posible, el mejor ejemplo de ello está tumbado frente a mí. Le quito finalmente los pantalones, y ahí hay más. Justo en medio de su muslo derecho, una gran herida, profunda, hecha seguramente con algún arma cortante, de donde sigue escurriéndose sangre lentamente. Intento parar la hemorragia, pero mis conocimientos de hechizos sanadores son muy limitados. No tengo elección, necesito a un médico si quiero que Lucius sobreviva, pero está demasiado débil para ir a un hospital, y además es Lucius Malfoy, antes que curarlo lo trasladarían directamente a Azkaban.

- Lucius…  
- No, Harry…  
- Tiene que verte un médico.  
- No, llevo la túnica de mortífago…  
- Pero…  
- No hay nada qué hacer…  
- No, no… no digas eso – las lágrimas bajan con fuerza por mis mejillas -, tiene que haber una solu…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ahora vuelvo.

Desciendo rápidamente de la Torre, bajo por las escaleras que conducen al primer piso y giro a mano derecha. Sólo él puede ayudarme en este momento. Estoy desesperado. Lucius se está muriendo y yo no puedo salvarle. Me siento impotente, apenas tengo fuerzas para correr. Lo he dejado ahí solo, pero necesita ayuda y es primordial que me de prisa. Agilizo el ritmo y sigo corriendo. Poco me importa si me cruzo con alguien o el castigo que pueda imponerme. Ahora sólo cuenta él y tiene que salvarse.

- ¡PUM, PUM! – golpeo su puerta, pero no oigo nada -. ¡PUM, PUM, PUM! – más fuerte -. ¡PUM, PUM! – entonces se abre y aparece él.  
- ¿Se puede saber…? ¿Potter?  
- Profesor, yo…  
- ¿Acaso no ha visto la hora que es? ¿Además, qué hace en el cuarto de un profesor?  
- Necesito su ayuda. Tiene que seguirme, no puedo contárselo ahora. Por favor…  
- No pienso ir a ningún sitio con usted, Potter, y menos ahora.  
- Por favor… No hay tiempo – le suplico.  
- Potter…  
- Por favor…  
- De acuerdo – me sorprendo ante la aceptación, supongo que mi insistencia le ha indicado que algo malo debe haber ocurrido.

Le guío hasta donde está él, no hace ningún comentario en todo el camino. Ya me temía tener que responder algunas de sus preguntas impertinentes, pero ha permanecido en silencio, siguiéndome mientras corría para llegar hasta Lucius. Abro la puerta y le indico que pase. Me mira extrañado, creo que nunca le había visto con esa cara de no saber qué está ocurriendo, él que siempre lo tiene todo planeado.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Lucius! – corre hasta situarse al borde de la cama -. Se ha desmayado, ha perdido demasiada sangre – observa la herida -. Potter, ¿qué…?  
- Voldemort – me mira y luego a Lucius, creo que empieza a entender las cosas -, ya lo vio en… mis recuerdos.  
- Tendrá que ayudarme, Potter. Esto será más complicado de lo que parece – sigue repasando el cuerpo de Lucius como si buscara algo -. Voldemort ha utilizado magia negra, puedo percibir su presencia. Esta herida no se curará con un simple hechizo, ha querido que Lucius se desangrara poco a poco, para poder saborear su muerte.  
- ¿Entonces…? – el miedo de perderlo se apodera de mí.  
- No, no va a morir, al menos si puedo evitarlo. Ha hecho lo correcto, Potter. Le ha salvado la vida.

Snape se arremanga la túnica, ante él aparece un equipo de cirugía pero distinto del de los hospitales muggles, este incluye varias pociones, instrumentos que no he visto en mi vida y un libro negro, que parece muy antiguo. Le veo concentrado, relee las páginas mientras comprueba que no le falte ningún ingrediente.

- ¡Potter! Ayúdeme, sujete esto – me da un par de ampollas y una especie de bisturí -. ¿Será capaz de hacerlo bien? – asiento -. Perfecto. Mezcle esas dos pociones, pero escúcheme atentamente. Tiene que echar dos tercios de cada botella en ese recipiente, ni una gota más, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí… sí.

Empiezo a hacer lo que me ha pedido mientras él termina de sacarle los pantalones a Lucius. Coge el libro y lo pone a su lado. Limpia la herida, desinfectándola con una poción y un par de gasas. Suerte que está aquí, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin su ayuda.

- Acérquese, déme la mezcla.  
- Sí, tome – se la acerco - ¿Funcionará?  
- Si lo ha hecho bien, sí – Snape ha regresado, pero ahora no estamos en clase y no le tengo miedo.  
- He hecho lo que me ha dicho – le respondo con autoridad.  
- Entonces irá bien. Sujéteme ese libro – noto que está nervioso, aunque no lo demuestra.

Lo miro. Parece tan distinto cuando está en clase. Un par de mechones le resbalan por las mejillas. Siempre había visto a Snape con el pelo suelto, pero ahora, con esa coleta, le da un toque más juvenil y natural. Debería cambiar su imagen, ahora se le ve más humano. Creo que hoy estoy viendo a un Snape distinto, quizá es el que conoce Remus. Ojalá sea correspondido algún día y Snape se de cuenta de su amor.

- ¡Potter! ¿Quiere prestar atención?  
- Ehh… sí…  
- Vale, ahora que ya se digna a colaborar, páseme ese frasco y ese bisturí.  
- ¿Qué hará?  
- Pues tengo que introducir esta poción a través de la herida, y necesito que sangre de nuevo, por eso voy a cortar un poco más.  
- ¿Cortar?  
- Sí, es necesario, tiene que ser sangre sin contaminar, la que ya ha salido está infectada por el hechizo. Muy bien, cuando corte, usted vierta tres gotas en la herida, ¿lo ha entendido? – asiento -. Perfecto, ahora…

Cuento las gotas, primero una, veo como la herida sangra y se mezcla con ella; después la segunda, la herida empieza a cambiar de color, ahora la sangre es más oscura, y finalmente la tercera, la sangre se está coagulando y la herida empieza a cicatrizar. Snape tiene los ojos cerrados, y en su frente hay varias gotas de sudor. Cojo un trozo de gasa y le seco la frente, abre los ojos e inclina la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Continúa recitando en voz baja, apenas oigo lo que pronuncia, seguramente un contrahechizo de magia oscura. Poco a poco, su voz se hace más audible.

- Curare heridum, sangrum restituo…

Esa letanía penetra en mi cabeza y yo también empiezo a recitar en voz baja.

- Potter, venga también. Creo que su voz será fundamental para esto.

Me sitúo a su lado y cerramos los ojos a la vez, concentrados en tan ardua tarea. Recitamos la frase como si de una plegaria se tratase. En mi mente se agolpan los recuerdos de nuestros encuentros, no quiero perderlo, no quiero que me deje, tiene que cicatrizar, tiene que funcionar, no puede dejarme solo.

- Concéntrese… - la voz de Snape me regresa a la realidad y me sonrojo, si ha visto lo que estaba pensando, ahora ya no debe tener ninguna duda.

El cuerpo de Lucius empieza a reaccionar. La palidez extrema de hace apenas unos minutos ya no es tal, ha movido el brazo y parece que va a despertar de un momento a otro. Lo ha conseguido, Snape lo ha conseguido.

- Lo hemos conseguido, Potter – rectifica.  
- Oh…  
- Debería cerrar su mente, cualquiera podría ver escenas… poco recomendables – ha vuelto a conseguir que me ruborice. Este hombre disfruta invadiendo mi mente.  
- Tiene razón, pero depende de lo que veo. Y no se sonroje…  
- Yo… es que…  
- ¿Qué?  
- Quería… - las palabras se me quedan atragantadas - gracias… - consigo decir finalmente. Se queda quieto mirándome, pero no responde. No sé qué esperaba.  
- De nada. Lucius es mi amigo, no podía dejarle morir – responde en un tono seco, sin nada de la humanidad de antes.  
- Yo…  
- Ha sido valiente, Potter, recurrir a mí no debe haberle sido fácil – ha conseguido dejarme sin palabras.  
- Ha… Harry – Lucius empieza a volver en sí.  
- Estoy aquí, tranquilo – le digo acariciándole la frente y cogiendo su mano entre las mías -. Todo está bien.  
- ¿Cómo…?  
- Ha sido él – digo señalando a Snape y veo como Lucius le sonríe.  
- Cuídelo bien – me dice Snape poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro -, cuídelo bien, Potter – añade antes de salir por la puerta.

Severus desciende hasta las mazmorras, hasta su habitación. Cuando Potter ha llamado a su puerta un par de horas antes, nunca se hubiera imaginado el porqué de su visita. Ni aunque lo hubiera intentado adivinar miles de veces. Mientras abre la puerta, piensa en lo que acaba de ver y sacude la cabeza. No logra entender cómo un chico como Potter puede tener tanta facilidad para meterse en tantos líos a la vez. Se quita la túnica y la camisa y se mete en la cama, intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a su pareja. Se tapa, se pone de lado e intenta dormir, pero sabe que eso no va a ser posible, y menos después de lo que acaba de presenciar.

- ¿Dónde habías ido?  
- Duerme, aún es pronto.  
- No tengo sueño ahora – el castaño se recuesta y mira la ropa tirada en el suelo -. ¿Eso es sangre?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Me piensas decir dónde has estado?  
- Ya he resuelto tu problema. No te equivocabas.  
- Sev… ¿quieres deja de cambiar de tema y responderme? – dice Remus algo molesto ante el comportamiento de su pareja.  
- Es la sangre de Malfoy. Potter ha venido a buscarme.  
- ¿Sangre de Malfoy? ¿De Lucius? – Severus asiente -. ¿Harry…? – asiente de nuevo y el licántropo se queda sin palabras.  
- Tenías razón, están juntos. No sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero bastaba con mirar a Potter a los ojos para darse cuenta de todo.  
- Oh, dios… Harry, pero si es un niño…  
- Por lo que he visto, poco le queda de inocente… - añade Severus con una media sonrisa.  
- ¡Severus! ¿Has entrado en su mente?  
- No he podido evitarlo, además, sólo he tenido que entrar y mirar, tenía vía libre – se ríe.  
- No tienes remedio… ¿no piensas cambiar nunca? – le regaña Remus.  
- Pensaba que te gustaba tal y como era – el moreno se recuesta en la cama y levanta una ceja para mirar al castaño.  
- Y me gustas, sólo que cuando se trata de Harry hago alguna excepción. Nunca hubiera pensado que Harry y Malfoy… Pero, la sangre…  
- Los sueños que te conté eran reales. Voldemort castiga a Lucius y esta vez se ha ensañado con él.  
- ¡Por Merlín! Se ha vuelto loco… Si trata así a su mano derecha…  
- No pienses ahora en eso – Severus besa al licántropo en la mejilla -. Por cierto… Harry desea que estés conmigo.  
- ¿Harry desea…? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
- De su mente. Bueno, no era así exactamente. En realidad me ha observado un rato y ha creído que soy humano y que tú serías afortunado de ser correspondido.  
- Oh…  
- ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho, Lupin? – el moreno mira fijamente a los ojos de su pareja.  
- Bueno… resulta que en una sesión de entrenamiento vio que te miraba demasiado y… bueno, no es tonto… Pero no le he dicho nunca nada. Él cree que me gustas y que tú no me haces caso.  
- Entonces no es tan listo como dices. Y te recuerdo que hemos dejado un asunto pendiente y… como ahora ya estás despierto… - Severus agarra el brazo de Remus y lo atrae hacia él.  
- Definitivamente, no vas a cambiar nunca – añade Remus antes de rodear el cuello del moreno con sus brazos y dejarse llevar por la pasión.

Como cada tarde, salimos a pasear y a tomar el sol. La primavera se acerca, el mes de marzo ya llega mientras se extinguen las últimas horas de febrero llevándose consigo toda mi tristeza. Lucius me envió una lechuza contándome que ya se había recuperado, pero que no había vuelto al cuartel de Voldemort de momento. Había permanecido unos días en la mansión, oculto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que regresar junto a su señor. Tengo miedo, quizá algún día no pueda ayudarle, quizá algún día muera lejos de mí por culpa de ese desgraciado. Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, tengo que pensar sólo en cosas alegres, en nuestro próximo encuentro, que espero que sea pronto, estoy impaciente.

- Hola, chicos – Pansy acaba de llegar y se sienta junto a Ron -. ¿Alguna novedad?  
- Nada de nada – le responde Hermione.  
- Vaya colegio más aburrido, nunca ocurre nada interesante – añade la morena.  
- Y si ocurre no nos lo quieren contar – dice Ron inocentemente y lo fulmino.  
- ¿A qué viene eso?  
- No es nada, Blaise.  
- ¿Y si no es nada por qué le respondes que no es 'nada'?  
- Harry y sus escapadas nocturnas – les cuenta mi amigo.  
- ¿Escapadas nocturnas, Potter? – dice Pansy sonriendo -. Te lo tenías muy calladito… ¿Quién es el afortunado?  
- Nadie.  
- Oh, vamos… a mí me lo puedes contar, será nuestro secreto – insiste la chica.  
- No, Pansy, déjalo, si no quiere contarnos nada ni presentárnoslo es porque se avergüenza de nosotros.  
- Ron… ¡sabes que eso no es verdad! – protesto.  
- ¿Entonces por qué no le conocemos? Tráelo alguna tarde aquí…  
- No – me temo que esto será largo.  
- ¿Lo ves?  
- Quizá Ron tenga razón – ahora Blaise.  
- No.  
- ¿Y por qué…?  
- ¡Por Merlín! Ya basta, ¿no?  
- Harry, llevas mucho tiempo con tanto secretito y salidas a escondidas… ¿No sería ya hora de que nos dijeras de quién se trata? Además, si te ves con él aquí… debe ser alumno de Hogwarts… - Hermione ya ha sacado sus propias conclusiones.  
- No tienes excusa, seguro que nos cruzamos con él veinte veces al día y tú disimulando – Blaise se ha puesto del lado de Hermione.  
- Que no… - me giro, no quiero ni verlos, son unos pesados.  
- Harry… anda… dínoslo – Pansy al ataque de nuevo -. Venga, somos tus amigos, ¿verdad? – se acerca más y pone su cara más inocente -. Además, ¿crees que alguien se sorprendería después de ver a Ron conmigo y a Hermione con Blaise? No tienes nada que temer… sea quién sea, no hay ningún problema – la verdad es que tiene razón, ellos son unas parejas bien extrañas, pero la mía es mucho más sorprendente.  
- Pansy tiene razón… - Hermione también.  
- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – y Ron, como no.  
- Exacto – Blaise de nuevo.  
- Chicos… ya basta. No va a venir ninguna tarde, no lo conoceréis y punto – mi paciencia se está agotando.  
- Ya os decía yo, no quiere que nos conozca - Ron y sus ideas.  
- Creo que acertaste.  
- Oh, por favor, ¿cómo queréis que le diga a Luci…? - ¡mierda¡ ¡mierda¡ ¡mierda! Otra vez mi lengua me ha traicionado, ¿por qué no puedo mordérmela de vez en cuando?

Levanto la cabeza y los miro. Se miran los unos a los otros y me miran a mí. Me he sonrojado, no sé qué decir. Creo que están atando cabos por segundos y lo que están pensando no les gusta para nada, a juzgar por sus rostros. Ron está algo pálido, creo que la noticia no le ha sentado nada bien; Hermione parece estar pensando y analizando la situación; Pansy y Blaise simplemente tienen la boca abierta y parecen no reaccionar.

- ¿Has dicho lo que has dicho? – Hermione finalmente sale del estado de trance.  
- Eh…  
- Harry… - Pansy también regresa -, te das cuenta de…  
- Yo…  
- Ma… Mal… - balbucea Ron mirándome, supongo que espera que le diga que lo ha entendido mal o algo así, pero me he quedado igual que ellos, no pretendía decirles nada y ahora… ya es demasiado tarde.  
- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Te estás viendo con Lucius Malfoy? – oh, me gusta Blaise, al menos es capaz de decir las cosas por su nombre, eso sí, al cabo de unos minutos.  
- Eh… yo… veréis… - ¿qué puedo decirles?  
- Harry, ¡es un mortífago! – exclama Hermione.  
- Peor, es el más fiel seguidor de… de quién tú ya sabes – añade Ron casi temblando.  
- Eso ya lo sé – mi voz suena serena, calmada, nada de lo que me digan va a sorprenderme.  
- ¿Y a pesar de todo… estás con él?  
- Sé que es complicado de entender, y sé también que quizá no lograréis comprender mis motivos, pero sólo os pido que respetéis mi decisión y no se lo contéis a nadie, por favor.  
- Tranquilo, no diremos nada, por eso somos tus amigos, ¿verdad? – Blaise mira a todos quienes asienten ante su pregunta.  
- Gracias, muchas gracias – estoy feliz, mis amigos me respaldan a pesar de no gustarles. Ahora aún tengo mas ganas de verlo, pero tendré que esperar. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más aún?


	13. Hogwarts, de noche

**CAPÍTULO XIII – Hogwarts, de noche**

- Este fin de semana tendremos pocos deberes – dice recogiendo sus pergaminos.  
- Sí… parece que los profesores nos han dado un respiro.  
- Podríamos salir a Hogsmeade a cenar, ¿qué te parece?  
- Bi… bien, cenamos y luego volvemos.  
- Oh, Ron… ¿por qué tanta prisa? Podemos tomar algo por ahí y regresar más tarde – añade acercándose a su novio.  
- Pero…  
- ¿No te gustaría pasar más rato conmigo? – Ron se atraganta con la saliva y empieza a toser.  
- Pues… no sé…  
- ¡Oh, por Merlín! ¿No te apetece pasar un rato a solas conmigo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has cansado de mí? – Ron la mira pero no sabe qué responder -. Entiendo, pues si no te apetece me lo dices y punto. Quizá dentro de cinco años tengas ganas, lástima que yo ya no estaré aquí para verlo – Pansy se aleja de ahí dejando a Ron completamente descolocado.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta y veo a Ron sentado en el sofá con cara de abatimiento.

- Ehm… ¿qué ha pasado? Acabo de cruzarme con Pansy y traía una cara…  
- Se ha enfadado – me responde Ron.  
- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?  
- ¿Por qué supones que he sido yo? – lo miro fijamente -. De acuerdo, sí… todo es culpa mía – dice resoplando.  
- Ron, tampoco es eso…  
- Quería ir a cenar este sábado en Hogsmeade.  
- ¿Y?  
- ¿Cómo que y?  
- Pues que no le veo el problema.  
- 'Cenar y pasar más rato a solas', ese es el plan completo.  
- ¿Y? – repito de nuevo -. Perdona, Ron pero sigo sin entender.  
- Harry… a solas… ella y yo… - se está poniendo nervioso.  
- ¡Oh! ¿Y qué problema hay? – la cara de mi amigo es todo un poema y entonces lo entiendo -. ¡Ron! No me digas que tú y Pansy aún no…  
- No, Harry, no, ¿vale? Y no te rías… - me regaña al ver que empezaba a sonreír.  
- No me río, pero no creo que tengas que ponerte así por eso.  
- Ya habló el experto – dice protestando.  
- Eh, has sido tú quien me ha pedido ayuda.  
- No lo he hecho.  
- Pues deberías…  
- Ya… ¿a un gay?  
- Bueno, no es lo mismo pero casi.  
- Pero Pansy es distinta, ella… ella lo tiene todo muy claro y yo…  
- ¿La quieres?  
- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a dudarlo?  
- Como has dicho que no lo tenías claro, pues…  
- Me refería a eso…  
- Sexo, Ron, se llama sexo – le digo vocalizando perfectamente.  
- Pues Pansy…  
- ¿Te ha presionado?  
- Eh… no, no, pero desde hace un tiempo que me lo insinúa, supongo que si estamos solos este sábado pues… bueno, ya sabes… - se ha puesto rojo como un tomate.  
- ¿De qué tienes miedo, Ron?  
- Yo no tengo miedo, Harry – me responde a la defensiva.  
- Ya… ¿crees que no conseguirás que disfrute? – me mira -. ¿Es eso?  
- Yo…  
- Vale, es eso. Ron, no tienes que obsesionarte. Háblalo con ella y déjate de tonterías. Esas cosas no se planifican, se hacen y punto. Además, si ella tampoco tiene experiencia, mucho mejor – me callo, veo su cara y comprendo lo que le pasa por la cabeza -. Entiendo, piensas que…  
- No, no sé si tiene experiencia, no hemos hablado de eso, pero no me extrañaría. Es tan guapa y yo… Seguramente ha tenido más novios y yo haré el ridículo.  
- Ron, no te tortures más. Cuéntale todo a Pansy y verás como todo irá bien.  
- Pero no quiero decepcionarla y a lo mejor si le digo que no lo he hecho nunca pues… me deja.  
- ¿Estás seguro de eso que dices? Mira, Ron, Pansy puede tener sus cualidades y defectos y ser como es, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que te quiere. ¡Por Merlín! Tiene que quererte, ¡y mucho! Varias amigas le dieron la espalda cuando se supo lo vuestro y ella no se ha quejado nunca.  
- Ella… ¿por mí?  
- Sí, Ron.  
- ¿Y por qué nunca me lo ha dicho?  
- Pues no sé, quizá porque tú eres mucho más importante para ella. Por eso no tienes que temer nada. Pansy te quiere tal y como eres, incluso con tus estúpidas dudas – su bufanda va a parar directa a mi cara.  
- Eh, no te metas conmigo – protesta mientras sigo riéndome.  
- Esto… ¿Harry?  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Tú… tuviste miedo?  
- Mmm… claro. Además, ten en cuenta de que yo no tenía experiencia y él… bueno, qué te voy a contar.  
- No, mejor no me lo cuentes. Ya has hecho que me lo imagine y creo que voy a vomitar – dice haciendo el gesto.  
- ¿Qué te has creído? – le lanzo de nuevo su bufanda enfadado y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas.  
- No, Harry… no, para… para, por favor – consigue decir entre carcajadas, pero sigo sin piedad -. Ha… Harry, por… favor, para…  
- Te mereces un buen castigo, pero creo que dejaré que sea Pansy quien te torture cuando se entere de las estupideces que piensas… - me alejo rápido antes de que venga a por mí.

Ron está nervioso. Lleva toda la noche sudando. Durante la cena apenas ha comido, los nervios se han concentrado en su estómago y le han quitado el apetito. Pansy está sencillamente preciosa, con un vestido negro de manga larga que le llega hasta las rodillas y el pelo recogido. Un par de mechones caen harmoniosamente sobre sus mejillas. Ron no ha dejado de observarla. No le ha dicho nada de sus miedos, sabe que es un cobarde pero teme que ella salga corriendo al enterarse. Y por culpa de su inexistente valentía gryffindor, ahora tiene las manos chorreando y la camisa pegada a su espalda. Y no nos olvidemos del plato. Por una vez que comía fuera de la escuela… y no ha probado bocado.

Cuando Pansy ha sugerido que regresaran a Hogwarts, Ron se ha sentido aliviado, incluso menos pesado, pero al ver hacia donde se dirigía la chica, ha empezado a temblar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué te paras? Ya casi hemos llegado.  
- ¿Cómo sabes…?  
- Oh, me lo contó Harry el otro día. Aquí nadie nos molestará – dice ella situándose frente a una pared -. Anda, pasa…

Ron cruza el umbral de la Sala de los Menesteres y su nerviosismo regresa de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más persistente. Delante tiene un precioso y enorme sofá de color rojo, iluminado sólo por algunas velas y a luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Y, al fondo, puede distinguir una cama con una chimenea calentando el ambiente. Precioso sí, pero demasiado romántico para él. No sabe cómo va a salir vivo de ahí cuando le diga a Pansy todo lo que ha estado pensando. Seguramente la chica lo va a despedazar vivo, asará su carne en las brasas y se lo comerá para no dejar pistas. Niega con la cabeza, no, Pansy nunca haría eso, ¿o quizá sí?

- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Nada.  
- Ya… y por eso llevas toda la noche sudando y sin probar bocado.  
- No tenía hambre.  
- Ron, siempre acostumbras a devorar lo que te ponen delante, y repites habitualmente. ¿Qué sucede?  
- Pansy yo…  
- Dime, cariño… - se acerca a él y empieza a besarle el cuello. Ron pega un bote y queda medio tumbado en el sofá. Pansy aprovecha para recostarse a su lado.  
- No…  
- ¿No te apetece?  
- … - mira a la chica, avergonzado -, no…  
- ¿Qué? – Pansy se levanta y se abrocha la camisa.  
- Pany… - le coge una mano.  
- Déjame – se suelta con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- Pansy no es lo que crees…  
- ¿Que no es lo que creo? ¿Y qué es entonces? Yo sólo sé que mi novio, MI NOVIO, no quiere ni estar conmigo. ¿Cómo quieres q ue me sienta?  
- Lo siento…  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes decir? – Ron agacha la cabeza -. Entiendo… me largo, ya te dejo tranquilo.  
- No… espera – Ron se levanta y la alcanza antes de cruzar la puerta.  
- Pansy… yo… me gustas, me gustas mucho…  
- ¿Y si tanto te gusto, por qué no quieres estar conmigo? – el chico no responde -. Pensaba que ya llevábamos tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo, que me querías y que querías estar conmigo, como yo lo deseaba. Pero ya veo que me equivocaba…  
- Espera…  
- ¡Déjame! – la chica consigue deshacerse del agarre del pelirrojo -. ¡Maldito el día que me enamoré de ti, Ronald Weasley¡  
- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Enamorada? – Pansy asiente tímidamente -. Yo…  
- No hace falta que me digas más, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, así que mejor me voy… esto ha sido un error.  
- No… ven – la abraza fuerte -. Pansy, escúchame. Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo y no quiero perderte. Verás – se sonroja un poco – yo… tenía miedo.  
- ¿Miedo? – levanta la vista.  
- Sí.  
- ¿De qué?  
- De hacer el ridículo…  
- Ron…  
- Nunca he estado con nadie, Pansy, y quería que fuera especial pero no me atrevía a decirte nada por miedo a que me rechazaras y…  
- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar por no haber estado antes con nadie? – asiente -. Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, Weasley – le dice dándole una colleja en broma.  
- Bueno… vale… Lo siento – dice finalmente -. ¿Me perdonas?  
- Sólo con una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que esta noche – se acerca insinuante al oído del chico – me hagas sentir la mujer más especial del mundo.  
- Te lo prometo, preciosa, pero no sólo esta noche… sino para siempre.

Ron termina de romper el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y le besa la punta de la nariz. Pansy sonríe. Le seca las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y la besa en los labios, muy despacio, con ternura, saboreando el dulce momento. Pansy rodea con sus brazos la cintura del chico y hunde la cara en el pecho.

- Pansy, mírame – ella levanta la cabeza -, te amo – la voz más sincera de Ron y otro beso, pero esta vez mucho más pasional.

La chica aprovecha para colar sus manos bajo la camisa de Ron, quien se estremece ante el contacto. Rodea entonces la cintura de Pansy y lentamente le quita el vestido. Los ojos de Ron se abren como platos, nunca había imaginado que su novia tuviera un cuerpo tan perfecto. Piernas delineadas, cintura estrecha y unos pechos más que apetecibles. Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, recorre el busto de la chica mientras ella gime suavemente al notar las frías manos de Ron, provocando que sus pezones se endurezcan.

Poco a poco, va quitando la camisa del chico y le permite comprobar que, debajo de todo ese montón de ropa que lleva siempre, Ron tiene un cuerpo de atleta: los abdominales ligeramente delineados, brazos fuertes y un par de pezones rosados a los que tortura sin piedad hasta dejar erectos.

Sin saber cómo, llegan a la cama. Ron se sitúa encima y empieza a liberar a la chica de la presión del sostén. Le quita una tira, luego otra. Quiere contemplar toda su belleza en su expresión máxima, sin prendas que estorben. Con la lengua inicia un descenso desde el cuello hasta sus pechos, parándose en los pezones y seguiendo por el ombligo hasta las ingles. Contempla el tanga y sonríe al ver el dibujo que tiene. Un ángel con cola de diablo. ¿Ángel o demonio?, pone en un lateral. Su chica es un poco de todo, y eso es lo que más le gusta de ella. Le quita la última prenda y los nervios vuelven a adueñarse de él. No quiere decepcionarla, quiere que disfrute, quiere que recuerde esta noche toda su vida.

Pansy se da cuenta de la indecisión de su novio. Cambia rápidamente las posiciones y se sienta encima de su estómago. Lo besa ferozmente, como si de una leona en celo se tratara y, siguiendo su ejemplo, marca con su dedo índice el recorrido a seguir. Desciende por el pecho, se para a lamer los pezones, juega con el ombligo y se sitúa frente a la hebilla del cinturón. Lentamente, desabrocha los pantalones, le baja la cremallera y se los quita. Ron suspira, el contacto de las dos pieles se está haciendo más y más real, y es electrizante.

Le quita el bóxer, contempla embelesada la magnífica erección de su novio y sonríe de medio lado. Ron recordará esta noche, va a asegurarse de que así sea. Con su mano derecha empieza a acariciar la virilidad del chico, arriba y abajo, lentamente, torturándolo, mientras Ron suspira y gime sin apenas hacer ruido. Acerca su boca hasta el glande y lame suavemente alrededor del prepucio, para reseguir con la punta de la lengua toda la extensión. Se para en los testículos, los masajea procurando no hacerle daño y regresa de nuevo hacia la parte más sensible. Cierra los labios entorno al glande y empieza a succionar ayudada por sus manos en un vaivén perfectamente sincronizado.

- Ohmmmm… - ya no puede más, está disfrutando como nunca -. Sí, más, así… - Ron está completamente extasiado.

Y Pansy sigue con su placentera tarea. Cuando nota que le queda poco, decide parar y el chico protesta, pero entonces se acerca hasta su oreja, la lame y la muerde con suavidad.

- ¿Estás listo? – su voz suena terriblemente excitante.  
- S… sí.  
- Te quiero, Ron – las palabras logran encender al chico que se sitúa de nuevo arriba para tener mayor acceso al cuerpo de su novia.

Se centra en los pechos y desciende hasta la entrepierna. Con la nariz empieza a hacerle cosquillas, le gusta oír su risa. Sin apenas darle tiempo, empieza a lamer despacio la zona que rodea el clítoris, haciendo círculos para que se endurezca. Un dedo se introduce en el interior, está húmedo, la calidez de la cavidad le hace enloquecer. Desea más y mete un segundo. Pansy gime de placer, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Cuando nota que está completamente mojada, retira sus dedos y sitúa su erección en la entrada de la vagina. Mira a la chica a los ojos y esta asiente. Entonces, procurando causarle el mayor placer posible, empieza a penetrarla muy lentamente, notando como la estrechez de la chica lo envuelve. Una vez dentro, espera unos segundos para que ella se acostumbre a la intromisión. Cuando nota que los dos cuerpos se han amoldado a la perfección, se acerca hasta la boca de Pansy, atrapa su labio inferior entre los suyos y la besa con deseo.

- Eres preciosa – susurra clavándose totalmente en su interior.  
- Ohmmmmhhhh… - Pansy acaba de saborear la primera embestida.

Las siguientes son igual de certeras. Las paredes de la vagina se contraen cuando está a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, que llega en unos segundos. Unas embestidas más y Ron grita de placer. Sale lentamente del cuerpo de la chica después de un par de minutos y se tumba a su lado. La abraza, le da un beso en el pelo y entonces la mira. Es la mujer más perfecta que ha visto en su vida, y es suya.

- ¿En qué piensas?  
- Soy feliz, completamente feliz.  
- Yo también. Ron…  
- ¿Sí?  
- Yo tampoco había estado nunca con nadie.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Eso, que no había estado…  
- Ya te he oído, sólo que pensaba que tú pues…  
- No, nunca. Quería que fuera alguien especial, y así ha sido.  
- Pansy… - se acerca hasta sus labios y deposita un beso muy pequeño en ellos -. Eres lo mejor de mi vida – la chica sonríe y sus ojos brillan de la emoción -, me encanta verte sonreír. ¿Sabes? Me encantaría dormir cada noche contigo, pero daría mi vida por poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana.  
- Ron…  
- ¿Me quieres? – la chica lo mira extrañada.  
- ¡Claro que sí!  
- Pues entonces no digas nada más - le señala un hueco a su lado -, esta noche es nuestra y vamos a aprovecharla – la chica sonríe de medio lado y se sitúa encima de su novio. La noche va a ser larga.

Esa misma noche, fría noche en Hogwarts, pues las temperaturas habían descendido considerablemente los días anteriores, la escuela parecía experimentar un ambiente de soledad, el mismo ambiente de los últimos días. La mayoría de alumnos apenas salía de sus habitaciones para ir a clase y a comer; los deportes al aire libre se habían suspendido y los paseos y las tardes al sol habían sido suplidos por sesiones de charla frente las chimeneas. Y esa noche no estaba siendo distinta. Los estudiantes y profesores, después de cenar, se habían refugiado en sus salas comunes o habitaciones, buscando algún calor que reconfortara su cuerpo.

Dos figuras deambulan por la escuela mientras buscan precisamente lo contrario. El calor se ha adueñado de sus cuerpos y quieren ponerle remedio. Se habían citado en el mismo sitio de siempre, pero las frías mazmorras eran esa semana un gigantesco frigorífico que incitaba a no permanecer allí más de dos segundos. Así que habían decidido ir al encuentro de una alternativa. Andan por los pasillos a oscuras, guiándose sólo por la memoria, pues los dos conocen perfectamente cada rincón de ese viejo castillo. De vez en cuando, se paran para dar rienda suelta a su pasión, con algún que otro beso bastante fogoso y alguna insinuación poco recomendable para menores. Avanzan unos pasos más, distraídos, persiguiéndose para llegar a su destino final, la Sala de los Menesteres. Ahí podrán disfrutar de la privacidad y la calidez que desean. Tan absortos están con la idea de poder compartir un rato a solas que ni se fijan por dónde caminan, escogiendo el pasillo correcto por intuición, pues no ven ni dónde pisan.

- ¡Ouchhh!  
- ¡Lumos!  
- ¡Malditos alum…¡ ¡DRACO! – mira a su ahijado que llevaba la camisa por fuera y el pantalón medio desabrochado -. ¿Se puede saber qué haces… - pero la pregunta muere en sus labios al ver su acompañante -. ¡BLACK! – el grito resuena en todo Hogwarts.  
- Padrino, yo… - Draco agacha la cabeza consciente de que lo han pillado.  
- Sev, cálmate – dice una voz detrás suyo.  
- ¡¿REMUS?! Tú… tú y… - Sirius no asimila lo que sus ojos le están mostrando.  
- Black, no te metas en esto. Draco – lo mira de forma intimidatorio – tú…  
- S… sí – el rubio casi tiembla de miedo -, Sirius y yo… - mira a su pareja, le coge de a mano y el moreno se sorprende una vez más ante la madurez del rubio -, nos amamos.  
- ¡BLACK TE VOY A…!  
- ¡SEVERUS! ¡Ya basta! – la bestia dormida dentro del castaño hace acto de aparición.  
- Remus, pero… - protesta Severus.  
- Remus… cómo – dice Sirius mirando al hombre que tiene delante -, cuándo… qué… - los mira de nuevo como en estado de shock.  
- Sirius – se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro -, cómo… pues no lo sé, qué… lo amo y él a mi – Sirius hace una mueca – cuándo… hace tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo.  
- ¿Entonces tú… tú y él…? – Remus asiente -. Creo que necesito un trago…  
- ¿Un trago? ¿Y qué crees que necesito yo? ¡Acabo de encontrarme a mi ahijado medio desnudo corriendo por los pasillos con su novio que no es otro que… que tú, Black! ¡Supera eso si puedes!  
- Pues mi amigo Remus, aquí presente… ¡por Merlín! Eres… eres su pareja… - Sirius hace otra mueca, esta casi de asco.  
- Pero Draco es mi ahijado y yo…  
- Y Remus…  
- ¿Queréis dejar de comportaros como críos? – el licántropo interviene de nuevo.  
- Rems…  
- Remus…  
- ¡BASTA YA! ¡LOS DOS! Comportaros como personas civilizadas y maduras… como os pertoca.  
- Pe…  
- Nada de peros, Sirius – el moreno agacha la cabeza -. Sev, no digas nada – añade rápidamente al ver como su pareja boquea-. Ahora nos iremos cada uno por su lado y ni una palabra de todo esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Pero Remus, él seguro…  
- No, Sirius, a nadie. Te prometo que me encargaré personalmente de que Severus no lo comente con nadie.  
- Genial… acabo de imaginarme como vas a convencerle, y me has traumatizado de por vida, creo que nunca podré volver a dormir – dice Sirius dramatizando.  
- Por favor, Black, ni que tú fueras un santo. Vete a saber dónde ibas… - entonces reflexiona lo que está diciendo y reacciona-. ¡BLACK! ¡Es un niño! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡Abusar de menores…! – Severus se abalanza sobre Sirius pero en el último momento Remus consigue pararlo.  
- Padrino – dice Draco serenamente -, Sirius no ha hecho nada que yo no haya consentido. Ahora, con tu permiso o sin él, iremos a terminar lo que ya empezamos.  
- Dra… ¿qué? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! – pero el rubio se aleja del brazo de su pareja. Sirius gira la cabeza y le saca la lengua.  
- ¡MALDITO…!  
- ¡SEVERUS! – el moreno calla enseguida -. Déjalos, si se quieren…  
- Pero Draco es…  
- Sí, es tu ahijado, pero ya no es un niño. Si se aman tienes que dejar que tengan la oportunidad de ser felices, como nosotros – Severus sonríe, sabe que en el fondo tiene razón pero… ¡pero es Black! -. Además, nunca había visto a Sirius tan feliz – añade el castaño -. Yo me alegro por ellos. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo - dice dándole un beso en la nariz.  
- Pero… yo…  
- Venga – dice empujándolo -, no pretenderás dejarme sin postre, ¿verdad? – el castaño entra en la habitación seguido de un moreno con la lujuria adueñándose de sus ojos.

Días. Horas. Minutos. Segundos… eternos. Eternos por no haber podido estar con él. Eternos por no haber podido decirle todo lo que quería y lo culpable que me sentía por haberme dejado guiar por los celos y la venganza ante el dolor que sentía. Pero ya no más. Estoy recostado en una manta, delante de la chimenea, entre sus brazos. Sus fuertes brazos, aún con señales de moretones, rodean mi cuerpo y me envuelven, elevándome al cielo. Permanecemos en silencio desde hace un buen rato, aún estoy avergonzado por mi comportamiento, fue injustificado, pero lo amo tanto que siento que no puedo vivir sin él.

- Harry… Mírame… - siempre creo que puede saber qué pienso con sólo una mirada.  
- Yo… - la culpabilidad se apodera de mi rostro.  
- No tienes que disculparte por nada – me hace una señal para que no diga nada y sigue hablando -, quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó, quiero disfrutar del ahora y aquí, y no quiero preocuparme de mi futuro, de nuestro futuro. Necesito… necesito sentirte cerca para poder soportar todo esto – sus palabras nunca me habían sonado tan sinceras como en este momento.  
- Lucius si tú quisieras…  
- No es tan sencillo, no puedo dejar de ser lo que soy, yo…  
- Shhhttt, no, no, no… - le beso la frente -. No eres nada, eres mi Lucius, - un beso en los labios - sólo mi Lucius… - le beso de nuevo con toda la ternura mientras lo abrazo fuerte para que sepa que estoy a su lado.  
- Tienes razón, Harry… Soy tuyo… Tuyo y de nadie más – se apodera de mis labios y me lleva al paraíso.

Me tumba en el suelo mientras las llamas de la chimenea iluminan la habitación y se reflejan en su rostro. Ha sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo que no puedo creer que todo sea por mí. Le amo tanto… Se sitúa a mi lado y deposita pequeños besos por todo mi cuello. Estoy terriblemente excitado, todos estos días queriendo estar con él, deseando estar desnudos en una cama, al fin se hace realidad. Me quita la camiseta y recorre con la mano todo mi pecho antes de quitarme los pantalones. Con un hechizo, su ropa sigue el mismo camino que la mía y se sitúa a horcajadas encima de mí. Nuestras erecciones se rozan a pesar de que la tela de mis bóxer impide el contacto directo, pero no puedo evitar gemir de placer, todo mi cuerpo parece estar conectado a una red de placer continuo. Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones.

Noto como sus manos acarician mis muslos y como empieza a masajear mi erección por encima de mi ropa interior. Jadeo, ansío el contacto con su cuerpo, deseo sentirlo dentro de mí, anhelo que me posea y que me haga vibrar de placer. Retira mi bóxer lentamente, haciéndome sufrir como nunca antes, pero no aguanto más y susurro un hechizo que lo hace desaparecer. Sonríe y se acerca hasta mis labios. Nuestros pechos hacen contacto y siento una descarga eléctrica desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Su erección se clava en mi cadera y la mía roza su piel suave cuando se acerca para torturar mis pezones.

- Mmmhhhmmm… - que no pare, que no termine nunca este placer.  
- Oh… sí… - susurra mientras sigue con la tortura.

Desciende hasta mi cadera y besa cada centímetro hasta llegar ante mi miembro que, totalmente erecto, está reclamando atención desde hace un buen rato. Con una mano, masajea los testículos y la base del pene, mientras con su lengua empieza a recorrer toda la longitud del mismo. Ahora sí, he entrado en el paraíso y esto es el premio gordo. Su boca se cierra alrededor de mi erección y al notar su aliento en el glande siento que todo el dolor sufrido ha valido la pena por poder vivir este momento.

- Oh… así… - digo entre jadeos mientras su lengua lame el miembro, sus manos marcan el ritmo desde la base y sus labios se encargan de controlar cada embestida en su boca -. Mmhhh… - siento que ya no podré aguantar mucho más, es una tortura deliciosa que deseo que no termine nunca pero sé que va a durar poco - ¡Lucius! – grito al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Tardo unos segundos en recuperarme. Se tumba a mi lado y recuesta la cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricio el pelo, me hace cosquillas encima del estómago. Es tan sedoso, su piel es tan suave… Ojalá pudiéramos estar así toda la eternidad. Me volteo y lo recuesto encima de la manta. Me sitúo encima y le beso, quiero recompensarle por todo el placer que me ha regalado, pero no como un favor que se devuelve, quiero transmitirle el mismo placer que yo he sentido, con todo mi amor. Beso su cuello, su pecho, juego con su ombligo mientras torturo sus pezones ya duros. Desciendo mi mano hasta su erección. Parece que su miembro está esperándome, erguido, aguardando mi boca, ansiosa por devorarlo y llenarme de su esencia. Lamo el glande y chupo con lentitud, sé que le encanta pues se excita mucho más y esta noche quiero que alcance el mayor nivel de excitación posible. Recorro con la lengua todo el miembro y los testículos, hasta llegar a su entrada. Conjuro un tarro de vaselina y unto mi dedo en ella. Con la lengua retomo el camino de vuelta mientras mi dedo se cuela en su interior.

- No… - se levanta y me aparta bruscamente.  
- Luc… - me sitúo de nuevo a su lado y acerco mi mano a su mejilla.  
- No puedo…  
- Ven – digo abrazándole y se acurruca en mi pecho como un niño pequeño.  
- No puedo… - sus ojos son un mar de lágrimas que caen directamente a mi corazón. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué se ha entregado a él? ¿Por qué lo ha aceptado? – Lo siento – consigue decir entre sollozos -, yo…  
- No tienes que justificarte, te quiero, todo esto no va a cambiar nada…  
- Pero él…  
- Él puede hacerte daño y poseerte, pero nunca tendrá tu corazón, recuerda bien eso. No le entregues eso, por favor… - mis lágrimas se confunden con las suyas. No soportaría el dolor de perderlo, de saber que está en brazos de otro hombre, de saber que ha entregado su cuerpo y su alma a otra persona. Lo amo, es mi vida y lucharé por él, es lo único que tengo. Ahora que ha vuelto a mí no volveré a perderlo.


	14. Verdades

**CAPÍTULO XIV – Verdades**

Me he pasado el último mes suspirando cada par de minutos. Esto de las reconciliaciones es lo mejor, aunque sé que Lucius aún está herido, herido en lo más profundo de su ser, en su orgullo. No sé ni qué nos está contado la profesora McGonagall, y para no saber no sé ni cómo he llegado a clase. Tan sólo puedo imaginar nuestro próximo encuentro.

No sé qué me pasa, tendría que estar aterrado por todo lo que esta relación significa y por el peligro de la guerra y sin embargo me invade la felicidad. Todos mis poros respiran felicidad. Y lo más surrealista es que estoy feliz gracias a él. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes, le hubiera llamado descerebrado o algo peor, porque ¿quién iba a imaginar que Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, el que está llamado a ser el salvador del mundo mágico, se enamoraría de Lucius Malfoy, el mayor servidor de su enemigo? Sí, es curioso, lo sé. Si, es arriesgado, también lo sé. He analizado todos y cada uno de los pros y los contras. Pero todo lo negativo se desvanece al recordar cómo me siento entre sus brazos.

Ayer por la noche llegué a la habitación de madrugada, después de otro encuentro con él… creo que mi cara ya lo decía todo. Seguramente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de enamorado que no podía ni quería disimular. Pero es tan especial… sería idiota si no me hubiera enamorado de él. Procuré no hacer ruido, todos estaban durmiendo. Oí a Neville hablar en sueños, a Dean y a Seamus apenas los vi, tenían las cortinas tiradas, igual que Ron, pero a éste le oí perfectamente. Sus ronquidos parecían delimitar su territorio.

Me puse el pijama a oscuras y me tumbé en la cama. 'Las cuatro', pensé al oír el reloj de la escuela dar las campanadas. Me acomodé mejor, me tapé completamente e imaginé que estaba a su lado, porque hasta dentro de muchos días ya no volveré a verle. Suspiro… vuelvo a suspirar recordando las caricias, las palabras y su cuerpo.

- Mmmmm… - murmuré desperezándome y estirando todas las articulaciones.  
- Vaya, por lo visto alguien ha tenido dulces sueños… - Dean y sus dulces comentarios.  
- ¿Eh? – miré mi entrepierna- ¡oh, Dios! – exclamé incorporándome y quedando sentado y es que una notable erección se erguía cual torre de campaña en mitad de mi pantalón del pijama -. Yo… bueno, es normal, ya lo sabéis…  
- Sí, pero nosotros no nos exhibimos… - y Seamus entró en acción.  
- ¡Yo no me estaba exhibiendo!  
- Ya lo sé, pero me encanta hacerte rabiar. Adoro ver cómo te sonrojas. Debes de ser un amante muy tierno, ¿verdad, Harry? – Dean es irritante.

Me sonrojé, no, mejor dicho, me ruboricé de los pies a la cabeza, creo que no hubo ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviera roja en ese momento, incluso parecía que el pelo me cambiaba de color y también se volvía de color granate.

- Seamus, Dean… no os metáis con él – me defendió Neville.  
- Oh, Neville, no lo estropees, si tú también quieres saber…  
- Sí, pero si Harry no quiere contar nada, pues lo respeto.  
- Gracias, Nev, al menos queda alguien sensato en este cuarto – dije saltando de la cama.

Regreso de nuevo al mundo real después de mi rodeo por el mundo de los recuerdos, las clases han terminado y apenas me he dado cuenta. Es la hora de la comida y es me está haciendo eterna. Tengo que aguantar los comentarios de medio Gryffindor, añadidos a los reproches ya habituales de Ginny y los chicos, que no se enteran de nada. Cuando todos terminamos, decidimos ir cerca del lago. Les acompaño, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero no me arrepiento. Estar tumbado en el césped con la hierba haciéndome cosquillas en la cara, con el viento suave acariciándome y el cielo azul relajándome, era justamente lo que necesitaba. No podría haber encontrado un sitio mejor para descansar, esto es el paraíso.

- Harry… - dice Dean uniéndose al grupo - ¿cuándo nos vas a contar algo de tus escapadas nocturnas? – vale, ya no hay paraíso.  
- Sí, Harry, somos tus amigos… - protesta Ginny.  
- Ya os lo dije, no tengo escapadas nocturnas.  
- Ya, y yo soy un angelito – exclama Seamus.  
- ¿Y qué me dices entonces de los chupetones, las marcas de mordiscos, la cara de embobado…? ¿Quieres que continúe? – pregunta Dean.  
- No, gracias, ya he oído suficientes tonterías. Si me permitís, me apetecería descansar – respondo abriéndome paso entre ellos.  
- Si descansaras por la noche… - añade Seamus.  
- ¡Oh, sois imposibles! ¡Me voy a otro sitio lejos de todos vosotros!

Me alejo rápidamente de allí y decido ir a la Sala Común, espero que no haya mucha gente y pueda descansar un rato antes de la cena.

- ¡Remus! – grito al verlo delante de mí.  
- Oh, hola, Harry. ¿De dónde vienes?  
- Estábamos tumbados en el césped pero me he cansado de sus interrogatorios.  
- ¿Interrogatorios?  
- Eh… sí, es que quieren saber cosas y yo… pues no les quiero contar.  
- Ya… ¿Y esas cosas tienen que ver con tus salidas nocturnas?  
- ¿Cómo…? – entonces, como si acabara de despertar de un largo letargo, lo veo todo claro -. ¡Estás con él! Sí, estáis juntos…  
- ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Ven… vamos a mi despacho - es el sitio que nos queda más cerca.

Mientras avanzamos uno detrás del otro intento digerir lo que mi cerebro acaba de asimilar. Remus y… Snape. Juntos. Snape… ¡Por Merlín! Es Snape…

- Harry, siéntate.  
- Remus, cómo…  
- Sí, estamos juntos. Desde hace mucho tiempo, además – abro la boca, no sé qué decir -. Años – añade y mi cara es todo un poema -. No quiero que se entere nadie, bueno… aunque ya es un poco tarde… Pero, da igual, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?  
- S… sí. Yo… no se lo diré a nadie, tranquilo. Pero…  
- Harry, da igual lo que pienses, sólo te pido que respetes mi decisión.  
- Sí, sí, sólo te quería decir que no me importaba. Si tú y… - trago saliva, aún no me lo creo – Snape estáis juntos, pues yo… me alegro por ti si eres feliz.  
- Gra… gracias – seguramente pensaba que montaría un numerito -. Harry…  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Estás bien? – sé perfectamente qué quiere decir.  
- Sí, Remus, todo va bien. Todo – recalco la palabra.  
- Bueno, yo también me alegro por ti, entonces.  
- Gracias, Remus. Te dejo, tengo que ir a estudiar un poco – miento, la verdad es que no me apetece en absoluto tener que escuchar nada de Severus Snape, bastante tengo con que sea mi profesor.

Finales de abril. Mes y medio después.

De nuevo entre sus brazos, cuánto lo he echado de menos estas últimas semanas. Sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío es el mejor remedio para saciar todos mis males y alejar las inseguridades. Oigo latir su corazón, acompasado, como siempre, sin perder nunca el ritmo ni alterarse. A veces, tanta frialdad y falta de emociones que hagan desbocar a su corazón me da miedo, pero he logrado comprender, con el paso del tiempo que no debo preocuparme por eso. Lucius es, ante todo, y aunque no lo aparente, un hombre pasional. Odia apasionadamente y ama de la misma manera.

Levanto un poco la cabeza y le miro. Es perfecto. Me abrazo más fuerte él, pegando los dos cuerpos para que no pueda ni pasar el aire por en medio. Protesta, pero sé que le gusta, él hace lo mismo antes de despedirse. Se aferra más a mí, me besa en la frente y desaparece. Y yo me quedo ahí, aun embelesado, aspirando su aroma y recordando la pasión y la excitación de unos minutos antes. Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso, recién ha llegado y no quiero pensar en la separación. Vuelvo a oír su corazón, sé que late por mí, igual como mi cuerpo sólo vive por él.

Me pone una mano debajo del mentón para que levante la vista de nuevo y lo mire. Se acerca y me da un pequeño beso, cálido, tierno, lleno de amor. Me abraza fuerte y tengo la extraña sensación de que es un abrazo distinto, de despedida. Me separo un poco y le miro extrañado, tengo miedo de perderle. Sus ojos… sus ojos apenas brillan, están apagados, pero él parece el mismo de siempre. Empieza a besarme de nuevo al ver que me he separado y vuelvo a mirarle fijamente, buscando ese algo que no encaja. Pero alejo de mi mente esos pensamientos, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que despierta en mi cuerpo, pues sabe cómo encender cada parte de mí que roza con su mano.

Me tumba en la cama y empieza a depositar pequeños besos en mi cara, cuello y baja lentamente hacia el pecho, siguiendo un camino. Desciende hasta torturar mis pezones y con su mano aparta el bóxer que aún llevaba puesto y masajea mi erección. Una corriente eléctrica invade mi ser y tiemblo de placer. Hacía días que no le veía y mi cuerpo extrañaba el suyo. Sonríe al notarme desesperado para alcanzar más contacto y yo dejo que siga su trabajo, pero también quiero participar, así que agarro sus nalgas y hago que se froten las dos erecciones, haciendo que caiga encima de mí. Unos gemidos salen de su boca, sé cuánto le gusta que haga eso, y es que parece que los dos cuerpos se amolden a la perfección, como hechos el uno para el otro.

Sólo se oyen nuestros jadeos, la habitación está a oscuras pero puedo recorrer su cuerpo sin dificultad, me lo he aprendido de memoria. Cuando noto que no voy a aguantar mucho más le suplico que me tome.

- Hoy, no, Harry – me mira y comprendo.

Me sitúo detrás suyo, admiro la espalda, ancha y tersa, la recorro con los dedos hasta llegar a la cintura, sigo hasta las nalgas y le pellizco suavemente. Estoy nervioso, deseo satisfacerle, sé que se está entregando completamente a mí después… mejor olvidar eso. Conjuro un tarro de vaselina, unto mis dedos en él mientras beso su espalda y con mi otra mano le rozo la erección. Después un segundo, mientras empiezo a masajear su miembro para que obtenga doble placer. Y finalmente un tercero. Deseo estar en su interior, deseo que sienta que lo amo, que es lo más importante de mi vida, deseo que grite mi nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo.

- Ya, Harry… hazlo – su voz es casi una súplica.

Saco los dedos y sitúo mi erección en su entrada, noto como le penetro lentamente. Su cuerpo se tensa ante la invasión pero con mis besos y caricias consigue relajase y entonces empieza el vaivén. Sus gemidos se confunden con los míos, es tanto el deseo de tenerlo así que no sé cómo he aguantado estas semanas sin verlo. Pero ésta es una buena recompensa. Retomo la tarea con su erección y le oigo jadear, suspirar, gritar de placer. Por mí. Soy yo al fin quien le provoca todo eso y nadie más. Nos corremos al mismo tiempo, yo dentro de él y él en mi mano. Se separa, intento no ser brusco, pues no quiere hacerle daño. Me tumbo a su lado para darle un beso pero, en vez de abrazarme como hace siempre, se levanta.

- Lucius… - mi voz sale temerosa.  
- … - no responde, oigo como va recogiendo la ropa que hay tirada por el suelo.  
- Luc… ¿qué ocurre?  
- … - sigue sin responder.  
- ¡Lumos! – exclamo y lo veo ya vestido con su túnica negra y una máscara blanca en sus manos -. ¿Qué…?  
- ¿De qué te sorprendes, Potter? – su tono es frío y cruel, el mismo tono de Lucius Malfoy que conocía.  
- ¿Por…? – no logro articular ni dos palabras enteras.  
- ¿No creerías que me había enamorado de ti, verdad? Por favor – dice al ver mi rostro confundido -, no hay nada más lamentable que eso. El gran Lucius Malfoy enamorado de un ser como tú…  
- Pero… - sollozo.  
- Y encima lloras, no podrías ser más patético. Ya me he cansado de ti, simplemente. Quise tenerte y me has aliviado muchas tensiones estos meses, pero ya no me sirves.  
- Yo… tú… - las palabras mueren en mi garganta – me que… rías…  
- Para mi no ha significado nada, pero me alegro de ver que para ti era importante, me salvaste la vida y te lo agradezco, pero ya te he recompensado por ello – si en este momento tuviera conectado un micrófono en mi corazón se oiría como se está haciendo pedazos lentamente y es que sus palabras me están matando poco a poco.  
- Tú… - empiezo pero no sé cómo seguir.  
- Nos volveremos a ver, Potter – escupe el apellido como si vomitara -, pero esta vez en el campo de batalla –veo como se pone la máscara y desaparece.

Permanezco sentado aún en la cama, no tengo fuerzas para reaccionar. No puede ser… Esto no ha ocurrido. "¡No puede haber sucedido!", me repito. Rompo a llorar, mis ojos parecen dos ríos, es tanto el dolor que siento en mi interior que es la única forma de aliarlo.

- ¿Por qué? – exclamo a la nada -. ¿POR QUÉ? –grito.

Pero nadie responde a mis súplicas. Se ha ido, todo ha sido una burla, y yo un estúpido por creer en sus palabras, en sus mentiras, por creer en sus besos y en sus ojos… Sus ojos… ahora ya sé por qué hoy no brillaban: esos eran los verdaderos y yo me dejé maravillar por un par de diamantes inexistentes.

POV Lucius  
Me aparezco en mi habitación roto por el dolor. Nunca me he sentido tan vil y despreciable. Ver su rostro ha sido como si me partieran el alma en pedazos, si tuviera, claro, porque eso que he hecho no puede haberlo hecho un ser con alma. Le he roto el corazón y, con ello, toda su felicidad. Y la mía también.

Me duele… un dolor fuerte en el pecho es lo único que logro sentir. Nunca un Malfoy había caído tan bajo por amor. Sí, es amor lo que siento por Harry. La obsesión se convirtió en algo más profundo la primera noche que pasé con él. Sucumbí a su cuerpo, a su voz, a sus caricias. Me entregué a él por amor. "¡Maldición, los Malfoy no aman!", dice una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Pero sé que no es verdad. Al menos, no en mi caso. Lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida. Y ahora me siento sucio. Acabo de hacerle daño a la persona que más me importa del mundo, acabo de destrozar la vida de la persona que me lo ha dado todo, la que se ha entregado a mí a pesar de todo…

¿Por qué tuve que ceder? Tuve que haberme ceñido al plan de una sola noche y abandonarlo. Todos estos encuentros, la alegría de poder verle de lejos, de estar abrazado a él… ¿Cómo dejé que eso ocurriera? Fui débil, sí, otro tópico más que he roto. A este paso me convertiré en el Malfoy menos Malfoy de toda la historia. Pero ahora mismo no me preocupa, lo único que tengo en mente es a un chico al que he muerto en vida.

Las lágrimas ruedan por mi rostro, no puedo evitarlo y es que nunca me he sentido tan mal, siento asco de mí mismo. No puedo evitarlo, pero es que es la primera vez que tengo un motivo importante para hacerlo. Harry es mi vida y yo acabo de sentenciar su muerte.  
Fin POV Lucius

Hace una semana que me arrastro de un lado para otro, sí, me arrastro, porque no hago nada, no estoy ni consciente de lo que hago. Ron y Hermione están preocupados, apenas como, no consigo dormir más de dos horas seguidas y mi rendimiento en clase ha bajado. Y ya ni hablemos del quidditch. Ya nada me importa, preferiría morirme aquí mismo, tuve que haberlo hecho esa vez, así me habría ahorrado este sufrimiento. Me doy cuenta de que no sé ni dónde estoy. Abro los ojos y, frente a mí, aparece el lago. Sería fácil meterme ahí y acabar con todo…

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido para dejarme engañar? ¿Cómo pude pensar que me amaba? Pero es que en sus brazos me derretía, y cuando notaba su cuerpo mientras me hacía el amor me elevaba al cielo. Sí, porque sé que me hacía el amor, en eso no pudo fingir. No era sexo. Quizá la primera vez sí, al principio, pero el resto de encuentros había sido el hombre más tierno del mundo. Y esa fue la trampa. Ante mí era el ser más encantador del mundo, pero ha pasado a ser el villano perfecto, su verdadera identidad.

Fui un iluso al pensar que podría cambiar. Me decía que lucharía a mi lado, que me protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, y yo le creía. Pero ahora sé que eran todo mentiras. La última imagen que guardo de él es con su túnica y máscara de mortífago confeso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan inocente? ¿Cómo el gran Lucius Malfoy iba a cambiar por un ser tan insignificante como yo? Siento un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y me arde la cicatriz, me retuerzo de dolor en el suelo, pero no cesa y la luz se va apagando. Lo siguiente que veo al abrir mis ojos es a Madame Pomfrey atendiéndome.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
- Me… me duele la ca… cabeza – consigo decir, parece que haya olvidado como hablar.  
- Eso es normal, Potter, se desmayó y se golpeó muy fuerte contra el suelo. Tenía una leve contusión en el cráneo, pero ya lo hemos solucionado – eso me tranquiliza.  
- Sus amigos han venido a verle estos días aunque no estaban autorizados a visitarle, pero dentro de un rato podrá hablar con ellos – sonrío -. ¿Tiene ganas de verlos, verdad? – asiento -. Pues bien, ahora tendría que comer algo y tomarse las pociones que le voy a suministrar. Ahora vuelvo.

Regresa al cabo de pocos minutos con un plato de sopa y un par de botellitas de color azul y verde.

- Bien, Potter. Una vez haya comido un poco, tómese tres gotas de la poción azul y luego dos más de la verde. Tres y dos, no lo olvide. Estaré ahí – me señala el fondo de la sala – por si necesita algo.  
- Gra… gracias.

Se aleja. Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me hubiera roto todos los huesos. Pero lo que más me duele es el alma y el corazón. Sé que, aunque pueda volver a recomponerlos, nunca serán como antes. Mi corazón no latirá con esa fuerza e ilusión como cuando pensaba en él, y mi alma no brillará con la misma intensidad como cuando me besaba. Nada volverá a ser como antes. No puede volver a serlo.

- ¿Ya se lo ha tomado todo? – Madame Pomfrey aparece de nuevo.  
- Sí, gracias.  
- Potter… me gustaría hablar con usted un segundo.  
- Sí, claro – recoge el plato y lo deja encima de la mesita, junto a las dos botellas.  
- Antes no le he contado una cosa – ¿de qué está hablando esta mujer? -, verá, descubrí el motivo de ese desmayo.  
- Yo… volví a descuidar mi alimentación, lo siento – agacho la cabeza, avergonzado.  
- Sí, Potter, no se alimentó lo suficiente, pero el desmayo lo causó otra cosa.  
- ¿Otra cosa?  
- Sí, usted sufrió, lo que denominamos en medimagia, una descompensación de fluido mágico.  
- ¿Una descompen…?  
- Descompensación, sí. Verá, su magia se descontroló por un segundo y se descompensó.  
- ¿Y qué provocó ese descontrol?  
- Potter… la descompensación de fluido mágico sólo ocurre por dos motivos. El primero es cuando el mago o bruja recibe el impacto de una maldición, y el segundo…  
- ¿Sí?  
- En caso de… de embarazo.  
- ¿Embarazo?  
- Exacto. Realicé los tests pertinentes y, aunque creo que es demasiado joven, tengo que felicitarlo. Una nueva vida crece en su interior.  
- Pe… pero… yo…  
- Sé que quizá esto es demasiado para usted, intente tomarlo con calma, pero tenía que advertirle. Su bebé tiene cerca de 2 meses. Es demasiado fuerte y por eso provocó la descompensación.  
- ¿2 meses? – veo como asiente -. Yo…  
- Descanse, dentro de poco vendrán sus amigos.

Me deja solo. Embarazado… em-ba-ra-za-do. ¡Embarazado! No, no puede ser. No puedo estar embarazado. No puedo estar esperando un hijo… un hijo suyo. No… no puedo esperar un hijo de alguien que me odia. ¿Qué le voy a decir cuándo sea mayor? ¿Qué podría contarle de su otro padre? ¿Que fue un mentiroso y un traidor que se aprovechó de mí? Porque eso es lo que hizo, y encima me he quedado embarazado. Un bebé… no puedo tener un bebé, la guerra… ¡No puedo luchar embarazado! ¡No puedo luchar contra él llevando su hijo en mis entrañas! ¡No puedo matarle sabiendo que esté bebé lleva su sangre! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo podré salvarlo de esta guerra? ¿Cómo podré darle un futuro a este hijo que crece dentro de mí, fruto de un amor que creí correspondido? Suspiro… No sé qué voy a hacer.

- Espero que me des fuerzas… - me acaricio la barriga -. Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para que no te ocurra nada malo.

Noto un cosquilleo que traspasa mi vientre y llega hasta mi mano. Magia… magia suya. Se comunica conmigo, me da parte de su energía. Está dándome su energía para darme las fuerzas que le he pedido, las fuerzas que me faltan para que todo termine de una vez. Poso las dos manos en mi vientre para darle las gracias.

- Mi bebé, mi hijo… - me tumbo en la cama y lloro de felicidad.

- ¡Draco! – grita Blaise al ver a su amigo de lejos.  
- Ah, hola… os estaba buscando. ¿Aburridos?  
- Un poco, esperábamos para poder visitar a Harry – responde Hermione.  
- Me dijeron que se había desmayado.  
- Eso mismo sabemos nosotros, pero no nos lo han dejado ver hasta hoy – dice Pansy medio protestando.  
- Vaya… - el rubio mira a sus amigos. Preocupados por Potter, quién lo hubiera dicho.  
- Harry debería olvidarse de él, ya le ha hecho demasiado daño y Lucius… – cuatro pares de ojos se posan rápidamente sobre Ron quien cambia de color al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.  
- ¿Lucius? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con…? ¡Joder! Decidme que no… - todos asienten -. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – levantan los hombros -. Por favor… Potter y mi padre… ¿Acaso está loco?  
- Eso mismo le dije, pero tranquilo, tu padre lo ha abandonado – Ron termina de meter la pata hasta el fondo.  
- ¿QUÉ? – Draco no puede creer todo lo que oye.  
- Por eso Harry está en la enfermería, le dio una descompensación mágica y… - le explica Hermione pero Draco la interrumpe.  
- ¿Todos lo sabíais? – asienten de nuevo -. ¿Y qué esperabais para decírmelo? – protesta.  
- Draco, eso era decisión de Harry, además, nosotros nos enteramos de casualidad, se le escapó el nombre mientras hablábamos – le cuenta Blaise.  
- Pe… pero ellos… entonces… las noches que… - Draco pone cara de no querer imaginarse lo que está pensando.  
- Oh, seguro, querido – responde Pansy -, ¿o crees que Harry no puede hacer lo mismo que tú haces con su padrino?  
- ¡Pansy! Por favor… es mi padre y es… ¡es Potter!  
- Draco, ya te hemos dicho que terminó, pero intenta no decirle nada a Harry, está bastante deprimido por todo esto, él… él lo ama de verdad.  
- Sí, claro, Hermione… no le diré nada, tranquilos.

Abro los ojos lentamente, he dormido como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, finalmente he podido conciliar el sueño más de dos horas seguidas. Giro la cabeza y distingo a alguien a m lado. Rubio. Mi corazón se acelera.

- ¿Lu… Lucius? – pregunto a la figura móvil que está junto a mí.  
- No, soy Draco.  
- Oh… - me ruborizo, otra vez he hablado demasiado.  
- Potter, no te preocupes… lo sé todo. Weasley es un bocazas.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Se le escapó estando yo delante, pero eso es lo de menos. Quería hablar contigo.  
- ¿QUÉ?  
- De mi padre…  
- Oh…  
- Mira, mi padre… mi padre es especial – ya, ni que lo diga, no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza -, él… bueno, ya debes saberlo todo – asiento -, es un mortífago y como tal debe su vida a Voldemort. Tienes que olvidarte de él – me dice convencido -, te vas a hacer más daño si sigues enamorado de alguien como mi padre.  
- Él… él me dijo…  
- ¿Que cambiaría? Eso me lo ha dicho miles de veces. Mira, mi padre no es mala persona, aunque normalmente da esa imagen. Supongo que contigo… era distinto. Pero hazme caso, Harry, olvídalo, si ha elegido ese camino no puedes hacer nada, sólo vas a sufrir y lastimarte. ¿Acaso quieres eso?  
- No, yo… pensaba que… que me amaba. Me dijo… él estaba herido yo… le curé, me dijo…  
- ¿Herido?  
- Voldemort, lo ha vi… violado varias veces – digo bajito.  
- ¿Qué? – se levanta de la silla -. ¿Y él… él sigue…?  
- No ha cambiado de idea ni a pesar de todo eso. Yo no he podido hacerle cambiar.  
- Si no has podido tú, entonces no podrá nadie – sus palabras me impactan -. No te sorprendas, mi padre ama y odia con la misma intensidad – sí, eso lo sé muy bien -, y si ha pasado todo este tiempo contigo, es porque te quiere… aunque sea a su manera, pero no lo entiendo. Si Voldemort lo ha… no, no puede ser, mi padre nunca toleraría eso, se habría rebelado… ¡Por Merlín, Harry! Tienes que amarlo mucho para haber soportado esa situación.  
- Yo, bueno… no lo sabes todo… Voldemort se metía en mi mente e hizo que lo viera todo, que lo sintiera todo… Y yo no podía hacer nada, Draco, nada – rompo a llorar y unos brazos me rodean, consolándome.  
- Tranquilo, ahora nos tienes a nosotros, no te fallaremos. Nosotros no.  
- No voy a poder sin él.  
- Claro que podrás, y entre todos lograremos vencer esta guerra, Harry.  
- No podré yo… no tengo fuerzas, la guerra… ¿Cómo voy a poder luchar sabiendo que quizá pueda matar al hombre al que amo, al padre de mi… - ¡maldición! Tengo que cortarme la lengua cuando salga de aquí.  
- Harry, tendrás que hacerlo si es necesario, pero no verás en él a ese hombre… - se para -. ¿Al padre de qué?  
- … - ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad -. Estoy embarazado – susurro cabizbajo.  
- ¿Embara…? ¡Oh, Merlín! Estás esperando un hijo de… ¡de mi padre! Esto es demasiado. ¿Cuándo…?  
- Estoy de dos meses más o menos, falta bastante aún.  
- ¡Por Merlín, la guerra! No podrás luchar, no estarás en condiciones y los demás…  
- No, Draco, los demás no lo van a saber. No pretendía que nadie lo supiera pero ya lo sabes tú. Si lo sabe alguien más hay probabilidades de que Voldemort se entere y con ello…  
- Mi padre – asiento -. Harry – me abraza fuerte mientras una de sus lágrimas cae en mi mejilla -, ¿por qué tienes que sufrir tanto? – no sé qué decirle, ojalá tuviera una buena respuesta. 


	15. Pasado, presente y futuro

Mayo termina y yo sigo sintiendo el invierno en mi corazón. La pérdida de un ser querido es siempre un episodio triste en la vida de toda persona. Y la pérdida de alguien a quien has amado intensamente y te ha traicionado es mucho peor. He perdido a Lucius, porque para mí es como si hubiera muerto. He perdido al padre de mi hijo, ya no existe. Ahora sólo estamos mi bebé y yo. Nadie más.

Draco se ocupa de mí como si fuera un hermano. Me trata con cariño y me cuida las veinticuatro horas del día. Todos se han extrañado por el hecho que entre nosotros haya surgido una profunda amistad, tratándose él del hijo de mi ex pareja. Ahora ya todos lo saben. Sólo faltaba Sirius y se lo tomó bastante bien por tratarse de quién se trataba. Supongo que fue gracias a Draco, que intercedió medio a favor de su padre, no le defendió a capa y espada, pero tampoco lo condenó por sus actos. Al fin y al cabo, es su hijo. Tengo suerte de tener a ambos a mi lado, la verdad es que nunca pensé que Draco fuera tan atento con mi padrino, y mucho menos conmigo. Cuando recuerdo a ese niño que conocí en el callejón Diagon, ahora me río, pero lo mal que lo pasé con su desprecio e insultos todos estos años no me lo quita nadie. Sirius no podría haber encontrado a una pareja mejor. Merecía ser feliz y lo es. Draco le hace feliz y se nota.

Hoy tengo revisión con Madame Pomfrey por la tarde. Draco se ha ofrecido a acompañarme para no levantar sospechas. A todos les he contado que mi desmayo fue provocado por una mala alimentación y por no cuidarme demasiado y Draco me sigue la corriente. Tengo que empezar a usar un hechizo para encubrir la ya incipiente barriga. Cuando acaricio con la mano a mi hijo –porque para mí es como si ya estuviera conmigo aunque sólo sea un pequeño bultito en mi cuerpo- noto un cosquilleo que consigue atravesar la piel y adoro esa sensación. Es nuestra forma de comunicarnos, la única de momento, y ansío el día en que pueda tenerlo entre mis brazos. Ya no tengo miedo, voy a salir adelante solo, con la ayuda de mis amigos, ellos sé que no me fallarán.

Harry… ¿esta tarde tienes revisión, verdad?

Eh… sí.

Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Oh… Sirius… gracias, pero Draco vendrá conmigo.

Ya, pero siempre viene él y a mi también me apetece acompañarte.

Bueno… pero no hace falta, tú tienes más trabajo y a Draco le gusta venir, creo que tiene alma de medimago – digo para disimular.

Si tú lo dices… Pues, nada, que te acompañe él – permanece en silencio unos segundos y continúa hablando -. Parece que os lleváis muy bien…

Sirius, ¿eso son celos?

No, no, Harry, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso?

Pues lo parece. Draco sólo se preocupa por mí, no busques nada más en eso. Te quiere.

Ya… si ya lo sé, pero él es joven y…

Y tú estás muy bien…

Para mi edad, te falta añadir.

Yo no lo he dicho…

Pero lo has pensado.

Sirius, eres un terco. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Draco te quiere tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos y virtudes? Te quiere a pesar de que seas un viejo – le digo riéndome.

Eh, vaya morro – reflexiona un momento -. Supongo que tienes razón, pero a veces tengo miedo de que encuentre a otra persona más joven y yo…

Sirius, basta. Draco te quiere a ti, no se fija en nadie más. Sólo hay que observar como te mira… se queda siempre embobado.

¿De verdad?

Sirius…

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Supongo que soy más Black de lo que quiero reconocer.

Seguramente, eso también lo heredó Draco.

Y me encanta… ¿Quién nos hubiera dicho que los Malfoy…? ¡Oh!, Harry… lo siento – me dice abatido.

No te preocupes, Sirius… lo tengo asumido. Me alegro por ti, Draco es un gran chico.

Vaya, por una vez en tu vida no estás insultándome – el rubio entra en el salón.

Siempre tan gracioso.

Ya lo sabes, soy muy gracioso, soy perfecto.

Oh, no, no empieces otra vez… Luego empieza a contar todas y cada una de las hazañas de su vida y ¡es insoportable! – exclamo mirando a mi padrino.

Shhtt… no hagas que lo recuerde, debe de habérmelo contado más de mil veces – me dice Sirius susurrando.

Sois lo peor. Venga, Harry, tenemos que ir a la enfermería – dice Draco haciéndose el ofendido -. Después hablamos tú y yo… - se dirige a Sirius.

¿Eso es una amenaza? – le responde el moreno.

Tómalo como quieras, pero ya hablaremos de todo eso.

Te espero por la noche, hablamos cuanto quieras – le guiña un ojo.

Por Merlín, no me hagáis imaginar las cosas, ¡panda de pervertidos! – me río satisfecho, qué bien sienta saber que tus amigos te quieren.

Draco me ofrece su brazo y yo me apoyo. Paseamos por los pasillos en silencio, estoy nervioso, hoy es un examen exhaustivo para evaluar el estado del bebé. Madame Pomfrey tiene que hacerme una analítica mágica para saber si mi cuerpo tolera el 'robo' de magia que utiliza mi bebé para alimentarse y después una ecografía. La primera. Por primera vez veré a mi hijo.

Hemos llegado. ¿Estás nervioso?

Un poco.

Ya verás como todo irá bien.

Gracias – agarro fuerte la mano de Draco y le sonrío.

Entramos a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey está atendiendo a un par de alumnos de Ravenclaw que han recibido los golpes de las bludgers en un entreno de quidditch. Cuando ha terminado, nos hace pasar detrás de unas cortinas para tener más privacidad.

¿Cómo se ha encontrado estos últimos días?

Bien… algo cansado – le digo, subiendo a la camilla.

Eso es normal, tenga en cuenta que el bebé necesita mucha magia. Usted tiene la suficiente para los dos, pero cuanto más crezca más magia le robará. Tiene que alimentarse bien, ¿me ha entendido? – asiento -. Perfecto, entonces ahora le haré una analítica para ver si hay algún problema.

Una jeringa aparece a la altura de mi brazo, me pincha sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar y veo como la sangre entra en el pequeño tubo que lleva incorporado y, levitando sola, se posa en la mano de la enfermera.

Mientras esperamos los resultados le haré la ecografía. ¿Está nervioso?

Un poco…

No debe preocuparse. Esto no le dolerá. Hoy podrá saber si el bebé es niño o niña.

Draco me agarra de la mano, me siento bien teniendo a alguien a mi lado, para apoyarme, para no tener que pasar esto solo. La enfermera me da una botellita y me indica que debo tomármela entera. Una vez terminada, encima de mi barriga empieza a dibujarse una pequeña imagen, aún borrosa.

Ahí está el bebé. ¿Lo ven? – apenas vislumbro una mancha en un fondo oscuro -. Esto son las piernas – dice señalando un par de manchas más claras – y esto la cabeza – indica otra parte blanca más grande -. Si se mueve podremos saber el sexo. ¿Tiene alguna preferencia? – niego con la cabeza, no tengo tiempo de hablar, estoy embobado contemplando a la pequeña vida que crece en mi interior.

Es… ¿es un niño?

Sí, señor Malfoy, es un niño.

Oh… - me emociono, estoy viendo a mi hijo, un niño, mi niño.

Bien, cuando quiera ya puede vestirse. Su hijo está en perfectas condiciones. No olvide cuidarse y comer bien. Señor Malfoy, confío que supervisará al señor Potter.

Sí, descuide, yo me ocuparé de él. De los dos.

El señor Potter tiene suerte de contar con amigos como usted. Le espero dentro de dos meses para otra ecografía – corre la cortina y se va.

Me visto mientras Draco sigue embelesado contemplando a su futuro hermanito en la ecografía que me ha entregado la enfermera, al fin y al cabo es el hijo de su padre.

Es hermoso, Harry.

Sí, no sabes cuánto lo quiero y aún no lo tengo entre mis brazos.

Te voy a ayudar en lo que sea. Siempre estaré contigo y tu hijo siempre tendrá a su hermano a su lado.

¿HIJO?

¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta el rubio, yo me he quedado mudo.

Harry… - me mira y no sé qué decirle.

Sirius, Harry está embarazado. Está esperando un hijo de… de mi padre.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Yo… no quería que nadie lo supiera, pero Draco…

Me enteré por casualidad y decidí ayudarlo, Harry es mi amigo, el bebé es mi hermano y es el hijo de tu ahijado.

Entonces yo… ¿seré como un… abuelo?

Si tú quieres… puedes ser su abuelo.

Claro que sí – sonríe ampliamente -. James hubiera estado muy contento y, como buen amigo suyo y compañero de aventuras, acepto encantado este honor – dice haciendo una reverencia.

Vamos, no seas tan payaso…

¿Ya has escogido nombre?

No, todavía no. Acabamos de saber el sexo…

Pues tenemos que hacerlo. Luego vendrá lo del bautizo mágico, después haremos un gran banquete en su honor y cuando sea un poco mayor le enseñaré a volar y le regalaré una escoba como hice…

¡Sirius! – le interrumpo -. Tranquilo… ya tendrás tiempo, apenas tiene cuatro meses…

Bueno yo… esto me hace mucha ilusión y pues… - se relaja -. Creo que estoy un poco nervioso.

¿Un poco?

Vale… mucho.

Sirius… quiero que esto no salga de aquí. Sólo vosotros dos. Los demás no quiero que lo sepan todavía. Por favor…

De acuerdo, si tú lo quieres así, pues así será. Pero ahora tenemos que escoger el nombre, eso sí que no me lo quitas. Vamos a mi despacho – cruza la puerta y sale al pasillo -, venga… ¿a qué esperáis? – Draco y yo nos miramos y le seguimos. Creo que Sirius se ha vuelto loco.

De camino hasta las mazmorras –mi padrino se ha trasladado cerca de Draco- conversamos susurrando para que nadie nos oiga. Sirius ya ha pensado diez o veinte nombres para el niño, mientras el rubio y yo nos desesperamos ante su perseverancia. Nos paramos delante de la puerta y, de una habitación cercana, nos llegan algunos gritos y jadeos.

¿Eso ha sido…? – no me veo con fuerzas para seguir la frase.

Creo que sí. ¿Esa habitación es la de…? – Draco tampoco quiere imaginárselo, en el fondo es su padrino.

De Snape, sí – dice Sirius.

Y el que grita es… - el rubio está entrando en shock.

Remus, sí – continúa mi padrino.

Nos acercamos hasta quedar los tres contra la puerta. Jadeos y más suspiros, gritos y finalmente un gemido ahogado. Han alcanzado el orgasmo. Los tres nos miramos, sacudiendo la cabeza, arrugando la frente y la nariz. No queremos imaginarnos la escena, pero estamos a escasos metros de ellos. ¡Vaya panda de cotillas! Oímos pasos y rápidamente nos alejamos, justo a tiempo, la puerta se abre y sale un Remus algo despeinado y con la ropa a medio arreglar.

¡Chicos! – se sorprende al encontrarnos allí -. ¿Qué…? ¡Pervertidos! – grita Remus completamente sonrojado al vernos con la cara típica de alguien que ha sido pillado in-fraganti.

¿Pasa algo, Remus? – Snape sale sólo con un pantalón negro y su torso al descubierto.

Ellos… - nos señala.

No… nosotros pasábamos por delante y… - Draco intenta justificarse.

¿Ya y habéis tenido que pararos justamente delante de la puerta de mi habitación? – un leve color rosado se posa en sus mejillas. Ver para creer. Snape tiene vergüenza.

Bueno… pensábamos…

¿Qué pensabais? ¿Qué le estaba matando? Por favor, de Potter y Black podía esperarme algo así, pero tú, Draco… Ya veo que pasas demasiadas horas con esos Gryffindor… - Snape tan simpático como siempre, hay cosas que con los años no cambian, a veces empeoran.

Padrino…

Da igual, Draco, creo que somos personas lo suficientemente adultas como para poder convivir en paz. Así pues, olvidemos este encuentro y espero que nadie haga burla de esto. ¿Me ha oído bien, Potter?

Sí, claro… - me tapo la boca para no reírme a carcajadas.

¿Black?

Perfectamente, Snape – agacha un poco la cabeza.

Bueno, entonces, to… todos contentos – Remus aún está nervioso -. Yo… ya me iba a… mi habitación, claro.

Remus, tranquilo, no pasa nada, es una cosa normal. El sexo es habitual en la vida de las personas, ¿verdad, Draco? – Sirius le guiña un ojo a Snape y nos guía hasta su despacho.

¿Alguna vez dejaréis de comportaros como críos y actuaréis como personas maduras? – le pregunta Draco.

Cuando tu querido padrino me trate como a un adulto.

Quizá si tú le trataras mejor…

¿Yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

Déjalo ya, Sirius. Hemos venido a elegir un nombre para mi hijo y eso haremos – cojo una pluma y un pergamino -. ¿Alguna sugerencia? – miro a Draco sentado a mi lado.

A mí me gusta Alexander – lo anoto.

Alan – vota Sirius.

Gabriel – interviene el rubio de nuevo.

Mmmm… ¿Isaac? – les pregunto antes de apuntarlo.

Patrick – Sirius no para.

Adrian – sugiero.

Chris, Christian – dice Draco.

A mí no se me ocurre ninguno más que me guste – ellos dos niegan con la cabeza -. Bueno, entonces debemos escoger entre estos…

¿Adrian Patrick?

No, no me gusta.

¿Gabriel Alexander? – propone mi padrino.

No suena mal – interviene Draco.

¿Alan Alexander?

No, Sirius… demasiadas 'A', pobrecito.

Ya lo tengo, a ver qué os parece. Christian Alexander – exclama el rubio orgulloso.

Mmmm… me gusta.

Y a mí también – asiente Sirius.

Entonces, ya tenemos nombre. Chris, bienvenido a la familia – dice Draco acariciándome la barriga.

Sí, Christian Alexander Potter. Es perfecto. Gracias – les miro a los dos.

Para eso estamos, ¿verdad Draco?

Ya te lo he dicho, no pienso dejaros solos – me coge la mano entre las suyas -. Siempre estaremos con vosotros, Harry. Sirius y yo cuidaremos de los dos.

Los dos. Sólo dos. Christian y yo. Mi hijo y yo. Ojalá todo fuera distinto.

¡Cuidado! – oigo la voz de Draco a mis espaldas, pero es demasiado tarde.

El cruciatus lanzado por Bellatrix me ha hecho caer al suelo y retorcerme de dolor. El sufrimiento aumenta, es incesante, siento como todos mis órganos se están retorciendo y… ¡Mi hijo! No, él no puede morir, tengo que hacerlo por él. Me levanto con apenas fuerzas, pero mi hijo es lo que me importa más en esta vida y debe vivir, tiene que poder ser feliz en un mundo sin Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Vaya, parece que te empeñas en seguir viviendo. Veremos qué tal reaccionas con esto. ¡Avada… ahhggghh! – Sirius le ha lanzado un crucio por la espalda y ahora es ella quien está tendida en el suelo.

Harry, tienes que darte prisa – me señala la lucha entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, el director está herido -. Yo me ocupo – empiezo a correr mientras oigo las fatídicas palabras de la boca de Sirius y veo el cuerpo de Bellatrix sin movimiento. Una menos.

¿Dónde crees que vas tan rápido? – dice una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me ha pillado por sorpresa -. No eres tan bueno como dices, a mí ni me has visto.

Pero yo sí. ¡Avada kedravra! – suspiro aliviado.

Gracias, Blaise.

Harry… - me señala un mortífago de pie encima de una pequeña montaña. No hace falta que se descubra, le reconozco por su altivez y por su porte elegante. Noto como una patada en el vientre, pero no puede ser, el bebé es demasiado pequeño, apenas tiene cuatro meses. Y otra vez. ¿Reconoce a su otro progenitor? ¿Será posible esto?

Nosotros nos encargamos – gritan Ron y Pansy al ver como se acercan más mortífagos -. Vete, aquí ya estamos nosotros.

Echo a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez mirando a ambos lados con la varita en alto, preparada para cualquier imprevisto. Voldemort también está herido, Dumbledore se ha encargado de eso, no por nada es un mago tan poderoso. Me acerco más, los veo cansados, hace horas que luchamos unos contra otros y sabemos que esta será la batalla definitiva.

¡Potter! Al fin te dignas a visitarme – hace una reverencia burlándose -. Veo que tienes bastante buen aspecto. ¿Estás listo?

Nunca había estado mejor – miento, la verdad es que tengo una herida en la espalda que no deja de sangrar y los huesos de una pierna medio rotos, pero sé que puedo conseguirlo -. Profesor, ayude a los demás, esto es entre él y yo.

Harry… – Dumbledore está dudando y no sé por qué.

Profesor, la Orden lo necesita – le digo señalando a los chicos -, váyase – lo veo alejarse mirando hacia atrás, no parece confiar del todo en mí.

Parece que te has convertido en el jefe… Aunque es normal, ese viejo ya no sirve para nada, y pronto tú tampoco. ¡Crucio! – logro esquivarlo -. Veo que te han entrenado bien. Oh, déjame adivinar… El traidor y su lobo, ¿verdad? – mi cara ya le da la respuesta -. Debí suponerlo. Seguro que también tu querido padrino colaboró en ello.

Deja ya tanta palabrería. No he venido aquí para hablar contigo, sino a matarte.

Jajajajajaja – sus carcajadas resuenan por todo el valle -. ¿Tú y cuántos más? Potter, tan arrogante como siempre. Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero soy el mago más poderoso que existe y tú… bueno, no eres más que un vulgar niñato engreído que se cree el salvador.

¡Desmaius! – grito.

¡Protego! Tienes fuerza, pequeño, tu magia es potente, demasiado potente… - le veo reflexionar unos segundos, ¿qué está pensando ahora? -. Demasiado tierno… el niño está embarazado – abro la boca, ¿cómo ha sabido eso también? -. No te sorprendas, Potter, te he dicho que soy poderoso y sé reconocer un torrente mágico ante mis narices. Bien, bien, bien… así podré disfrutar más al saber que tu hijo también está muriendo contigo.

¡Maldito, no te acercarás nunca a mi hijo! – grito enfadado -. ¡Crucio! – mi fuerza, unida a la del bebé, lo hacen caer al suelo y retorcerse.

¡Tengo que ayudarle! – Draco se da cuenta de mi estado.

¡No, no vayas! – le grita Dumbledore -. Sólo hay alguien capaz de parar esta guerra y no eres tú – señala a un mortífago avanzando hacia el duelo entre yo y Voldemort.

¿Qué…? – el rubio mira a Dumbledore y no entiende nada.

Confía en mí, Draco.

Pero… mi padre… él…

Confío en él. Ahora encarguémonos de estos – señala a los mortífagos restantes.

¡Expelliarmus! – grita Voldemort en un último intento y caigo al suelo, con la varita lejos de mí.

Ya no estás tan satisfecho ahora, ¿verdad Potter?

Mi Señor… - no, él no, por favor.

Lucius, justo en el momento preciso. Potter – me mira con asco - pensó que podría derrotarme.

Siempre ha sido un iluso, mi Lord, lo sabíais mejor que nadie – besa la mano de Voldemort -. ¿Qué haréis con él?

De momento, divertirme un rato. ¡Relaskio¡ - grita, pero consigo rodar por el suelo y esquivarlo -. Eres rápido, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Mimblewimble! – otro rayo, pero no consigue darme -. Lucius…

Sí, mi Lord…

Acaba con él – la voz de Voldemort es fría y dura, pero el tono le da un matiz más tétrico aún.

Pero…

¡Acaba con él! – grita con toda su ira.

Esas palabras me traspasan. Veo todo a cámara lenta. Observo a mí alrededor. Estoy tendido en el suelo, desarmado, la varita está lejos, Lucius se acerca hacia mí, me mira, yo hago lo mismo. No reconozco en él al hombre del que me enamoré. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que cambiara tanto? Se para delante de mí, se voltea y mira hacia donde está Voldemort.

¡Hazlo! – le ordena.

Lucius no se mueve.

¡Hazlo! – otro grito desgarrador de Voldemort.

El rubio alza su mano derecha, empuñando la varita. No puede ser posible. El destino vuelve a ser cruel conmigo de nuevo. Me arrebataron la familia siendo demasiado pequeño, no pude conocerles, y ahora me arrebatarán también a mi hijo, la única familia que tengo en este momento, y no podré conocerlo. Y el encargado de terminar con mi vida y la de mi hijo es el otro padre. No podría ser más cruel. Cierro los ojos, no pienso defenderme, no puedo, sigo amándolo. Es su vida o la mía, y yo no tengo el valor suficiente para atacarle. Otra patada. Abro los ojos.

Sigo vivo, no ha sucedido nada. Lucius sigue de pie frente a mí y veo a Voldemort acercarse, nunca le había visto esa expresión en el rostro.

¡Crucio! – el rayo da de pleno en el pecho de Lucius -. Pensé que no me desafiarías, que permanecerías a mi lado como prometiste – grita furioso -. Tú también me mentiste al jurar que este maldito mocoso – me da una patada, reacciono rápidamente protegiéndome la barriga – no había significado nada. ¡Crucio! – la cara de Lucius es la viva imagen del dolor -. ¡Mentiste! – el ataque cesa, el rubio está tendido a mi lado -. ¡Qué escena tan enternecedora, los tres juntos!

Parece que… el cerebro… se te está… ablandando, ya… no sabes… ni contar… - la voz de Lucius es apenas audible.

Querido Lucius – empieza Voldemort con una voz de auténtico desprecio -, sí sé contar, pero veo que no estás enterado de las últimas noticias. ¿Me permites tener el honor de transmitírselas, verdad? – dice dirigiéndose a mí y prosigue con su discurso -. Verás, Lucius, el chico está embarazado. ¿Entiendes ahora mi satisfacción? Os mataré a los tres y nadie podrá impedírmelo.

Un rayo cruza por delante de nosotros, seguramente un hechizo mal dirigido. Voldemort voltea el rostro hacia donde se está llevando a cabo la otra batalla. Alcanzo a distinguir a Remus luchando contra Avery, Severus enfrentándose a su ex compañero Rookwood, Dumbledore cruzando hechizos con Nott, Sirius contra Lestrange –a este paso esta familia se quedará sin miembros- y los chicos enfrentándose a otros que llevan aún la máscara. Parece una batalla igualada, ambos bandos están exhaustos pero siguen dándolo todo en cada maldición que lanzan.

De repente, algo me llega a las manos. Mi varita. Veo que Lucius tiene la suya también preparada. Me guiña un ojo y el bebé me da otra patada. Eso me da la fuerza necesaria para levantarme y reaccionar.

¡Crucio! – grito mientras Voldemort cae al suelo de nuevo -. Ha llegado tu hora – le digo decidido.

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Avada ke… - la maldición muere en sus labios al recibir otro cruciatus por la espalda, el de Lucius.

¡Ahora! – Dumbledore le hace una señal a Lucius, quien asiente.

Miro al rubio, sonríe y yo también. Nos acercamos más a Voldemort y le miramos. Tiene miedo, en el fondo es un cobarde, sin sus secuaces no es nadie.

¡Avada kedravra! – decimos al unísono.

El cuerpo de Voldemort cae al suelo, finalmente todo ha terminado. El amor ha vencido… El amor… La única fuerza que podía vencer a Voldemort. Ahora entiendo las palabras de Dumbledore, yo poseía la fuerza necesaria, pero también necesitaba la otra parte. Necesitaba a Lucius. Finalmente el amor ha triunfado.

¡Incendio! – dice el rubio asegurándose de que el cuerpo arde y sus cenizas se esparzan para no volver nunca más.

Los mortífagos han cesado su ataque. Sin su señor están indefensos. Se rinden, lanzan sus varitas al suelo. La mayoría irán directos a Azkaban para recibir el beso del deméntor, otros permanecerán encerrados el resto de sus días. Es el castigo merecido por lo que han hecho todos estos años. Mientras contemplo a todos como festejan la victoria, otra patada mucho más fuerte me hace caer al suelo.

¡Harry! – la voz de Lucius es lo último que oigo.

Mis sentidos empiezan a desperezarse, salgo de mi letargo, muevo las piernas, todo me duele. Intento mover un brazo y noto una especie de aguja clavada en mi piel, seguramente una poción intravenosa. Abro los ojos, pero apenas veo algo, pues la luz de la ventana impacta de lleno en mis pupilas. Parpadeo un par de veces, ya empiezo a distinguir un poco las formas. Ante mí, un montón de caras sonrientes. Busco la suya, pero no la encuentro. Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Sirius, Remus, incluso Severus… pero él no está. Realmente me pregunto si todo no ha sido un sueño.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – un Sirius risueño se para ante mí.

Yo… bien, tengo… tengo sed.

Toma – Draco me acerca un vaso con agua.

No tenéis que… estar aquí, estoy… bien.

Nos tenías preocupados – Hermione me acaricia la mano.

Parece que últimamente tienes la cama alquilada – dice Blaise en broma.

S… sí, lo parece – contesto triste y algo abatido.

¿Te duele algo? – asiento y Sirius se preocupa un poco.

Todo… como si hubiera rodado varias vece por las escaleras – reflexiono ante lo que acabo de decir -, no le habrá ocurrido nada, ¿verdad? – miro a mi padrino y a Draco, el resto pone cara de extrañarse.

Bueno… creo que deberíamos dejarle descansar un poco, mejor nos vamos y volvemos más tarde – Sirius casi empuja al resto fuera de la enfermería.

Volveremos más tarde – dice Ron al cruzar la puerta seguido de Pansy, Blaise y Hermione.

Cuídate – Remus me da un beso en la frente y Severus inclina la cabeza antes de irse.

Sirius… - le llamo al ver que también se va, ya no aguanto más, necesito saber.

Tranquilo, está bien, es un niño fuerte – me responde Draco y yo suspiro aliviado, no sé cómo podría vivir sin él.

La batalla…

Todo terminó ya, Harry, la pesadilla ha acabado. Ahora podremos ser felices, ya no habrá más guerras ni más muertos – me cuenta el rubio abrazándome.

Y yo… él…

Voldemort está muerto – pongo cara de 'no te estoy preguntando eso' – oh…, creo que tendrás que hablarlo con él.

¿Pero…?

Está aquí, en el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Creías… que no era verdad? – asiento -. Pues no te preocupes, yo le aviso y…

No hará falta.

Yo… mejor os dejo solos – Draco se aleja un poco al ver a su padre acercarse.

No… quédate – le digo sin pensar.

Harry…

Draco, por favor, quédate – casi le suplico, pero no quiero estar a solas con él.

Como quieras – finalmente accede y se sienta en un sillón cerca de la cama.

Hola, Harry – le tengo delante pero no sé qué pensar. Me sedujo, me enamoró y me abandonó, ¿cuál es el verdadero rostro de ese hombre? Lo siento distante, no es el mismo que me hacía el amor, pero tampoco es el mismo que me abandonó vistiendo su túnica la última noche -. Lo siento – continúa -, no puedo decirte nada más que eso. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón, pero te suplico que si algún día puedes perdonarme… me hubiera gustado que todo hubiese sido distinto…

No pienso alejarte de tu hijo – las palabras salen solas, esta madurez y serenidad me sorprenden incluso a mí -, tienes todo el derecho a conocerle y él a ti… eres su padre.

Harry, es mucho más de lo que merezco. Cuando… cuando el Lord dijo… ¡por Merlín! La alegría que sentí en ese momento… no te puedes ni imaginar. Yo… te debo muchas explicaciones, pero no sé si ahora…

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, puedes contármelo todo. Te escucho. Necesito saber qué te empujó a hacer lo que hiciste, saber por qué me enamoraste y me abandonaste – veo como Draco se siente algo incómodo con el tema de la conversación -. Draco, no quiero que te vayas, lo que tengo que decir o lo que tenga que decir él puede oírlo todo el mundo. Quiero que tu padre me cuente sus razones.

Yo… está bien, pero estoy aquí al lado – señala otro departamento, separado por cortinas.

Harry – me roza la mano pero me aparto, y cuánto duele – yo… voy a ser sincero contigo. Me obsesioné, quería poseerte y abandonarte, nada más una sola noche, pero ese día… algo cambió. Tu entrega, tu dulzura… no tenías miedo a pesar de saber quién era, y empecé a amarte, no pude negarme a ese sentimiento. Luego vino lo de… El Lord lo supo, no sé cómo se enteró, pero supo lo que sentía por ti, por eso hizo lo que hizo y dejó que tú…

Que yo lo viera y sintiera todo – las lágrimas se adueñan de mis ojos, pero lucho para conseguir no llorar, no quiero demostrarle que me importa.

Sí… él se vengó, me hacía daño, me humillaba, disfrutaba con eso, porque sabía que tú también sufrías.

¿Pero, por qué lo aceptaste? ¿Por qué no viniste aquí conmigo, con la Orden?

Ya había planeado todo con Dumbledore. Permanecería a las filas del Lord hasta la misma batalla final. Dumbledore me protegía, no dejó que nadie me atacara en ningún momento.

Lo tenías todo bien planeado…

Harry, no… Todo cambió por ti. Decidí cambiar por ti, renuncié a lo que creía correcto hasta entonces para estar a tu lado. Pero todo se torció. Al enterarse, el Lord, me chantajeó, yo debía olvidarte y regresar a su lado. Por eso la última noche… dejé que él lo viera, tenía que asegurare de que no te haría más daño, él me amenazó con torturarte en mi presencia, sin que pudiera hacer nada, y no me lo hubiera perdonado. Fui un cobarde, acaté sus órdenes…

Y me abandonaste.

Contra mi voluntad – añade rápidamente -. Sé que esto es difícil de entender, pero… te amo, Harry. Mis besos, mis caricias y mis palabras de todo este tiempo han sido lo único real. Y ahora… ¡por Merlín, aún no me lo creo! Vas a tener un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor…

¿A qué llamas amor, Lucius? ¿A todo ese sufrimiento, a ese dolor que sentía en mi pecho, pensando que había sido un capricho del más leal de los mortífagos? Es una extraña forma de amar, ¿no crees?

Ya te he contado que…

No quiero saber nada más, por favor, vete – el haber recordado todo el sufrimiento ha hecho que me ponga de nuevo la coraza, esa barrera que me aleja del dolor.

Harry… - sé que le hago daño, pero no puedo, ahora no.

Vete…

Pero… - consigo apartarme antes de que me roce la mejilla.

Draco… tu padre ya se va – alzo la voz para que venga y se lo lleve.

Harry… - una última súplica.

Padre, vamos, te acompaño hasta la puerta.

Le veo irse abatido, le he visto cansado, pero soy incapaz de creerlo por completo. ¿Y si ha vuelto a mentir? ¿Y si todo ha sido una vulgar mentira y se está riendo de mí? Yo podría soportarlo, pero mi hijo… Tengo que pensar más en él que en mí. Quiero que crezca sabiendo quién es su padre, pero no sé si podré volver a confiar en él.

Harry – Draco ha regresado -, sé que no debo meterme, pero… mi padre te ha dicho la verdad, esta vez sí. El mismo Dumbledore nos lo contó todo e incluso tomó veritaserum para que le creyéramos.

Draco se sienta en la cama, a mi lado, me coge de la mano y acaricia suavemente la barriga, como hace siempre.

Verás – continua -, después de la batalla te desmayaste. Gastaste demasiada magia y el bebé reclamó mucha más para seguir viviendo. Te llevaron aquí y bueno… hasta hoy. Han pasado 15 días, Harry, quince – abro bien los ojos, no pensé que fueran tantos -, y no se ha movido ni un solo momento de tu lado. Dormía aquí, contigo, las pocas horas que lograba conciliar el sueño, apenas ha comido todo este tiempo, ha estado contigo noche y día.

Hace una pausa y traga saliva. Sé que Draco no me mentiría en una cosa así, sé que me está diciendo la verdad, pero me cuesta aceptarla, me cuesta creer todo lo que dicen. Si tanto se ha preocupado por mí estando inconsciente, ¿por qué no me lo demuestra ahora que estoy despierto?

Yo también tenía mis dudas, y Sirius también, por eso se tomó la poción, para demostrarnos que no mentía. Sirius le preguntó si te quería, y ¿sabes cuál fue su respuesta? "Harry y mis dos hijos son lo más importante del mundo para mí", esas fueron sus palabras. ¿Necesitas más pruebas?

Tengo miedo, Draco. Tengo miedo de volver a ilusionarme y sufrir de nuevo… No quiero que él sufra – digo pasando una mano por mi vientre abultado.

Harry, no lo defiendo, pero en el fondo es mi padre y le quiero, le conozco. Sé que te ama como tú le amas a él. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero creo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. No te digo que tengas que perdonarle y confiar en él ahora mismo, pero dale la oportunidad, déjale demostrarte que realmente le importas, que os quiere, a los dos…

Draco yo… está bien, lo pensaré. No puedo prometerte nada más.

Bueno, con eso ya me vale. Me voy un segundo a fuera, tú descansa un rato – bostezo sonoramente -. Después vuelvo.

Despierto en mitad de la noche, sudado, he vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, la última batalla se repite minuto a minuto en mi mente. ¿Es que nunca voy a poder librarme de él? ¿Ni muerto me puede dejar en paz?

¿Qué ocurre, Harry? – su voz, está ahí, me abrazo a él, necesito sentirle cerca de mí -. Tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo, con vosotros, nada malo os sucederá.

Lucius yo…

Sé que te cuesta perdonarme, pero te he dicho la verdad. Esta vez no hay ninguna mentira de por medio. Te amo, amo a ese bebé, a nuestro bebé, y quiero formar parte de vuestra vida. Por favor, no me alejes de vosotros, no me alejes de ti.

Yo…

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Qué? – la pregunta me ha tomado por sorpresa, si pedía pruebas, ahora ya tengo una de importante.

Bueno, no ahora, cuando quieras o creas oportuno, pero, ¿te gustaría?

Luc…

Sólo te pido la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, de enmendar mis errores y de amarte como te mereces. Pienso cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo hasta la muerte. Por favor, no me alejes.

… - sé que es sincero, ahora sí es el Lucius que me enamoró -, sí… ¡maldita sea!, no puedo estar sin ti,no puedo seguir engañándome, te amo demasiado, Lucius. Aughhh…

¿Qué pasa?

El bebé, me ha… dado una patada, él… cuando tú estás cerca… en la batalla también lo hizo, supongo que te reconoce.

Oh… ¿puedo? – acaricia la barriga -. Harry, me vas a dar el regalo más preciado, un pequeño, ¿cómo voy a poder pagártelo?

Yo… tan sólo quiero una cosa – su rostro se tensa -, que no vuelvas a alejarte nunca más de nosotros.

Prometido – sonríe ante mi petición -, no pienso dejarte solo nunca, no pienso irme jamás. Os quiero demasiado. Te amo, Harry – captura mis labios, resigue mi boca con su lengua, delineándolos, para después buscar la mía y fundirnos en uno solo.

Finales de octubre. 4 meses y medio después.

¡Dijo que no nos dejaría! ¡Me lo prometió! – grito mientras me trasladan a la sala de partos.

Tranquilo – Draco me coge la mano -, tiene que estar por llegar.

¡No lo excuses! ¡Tu padre debería estar aquí, con nosotros!

Y va a estar, pronto, ya verás.

El enfermero empuja la silla de ruedas en la que me trasladan para que no tenga que caminar, las contracciones empiezan a ser algo notables y si me moviera podría dañar al bebé. A mi lado, Draco intenta calmarme, pero nada de lo que pueda decir disculpará a Lucius por no estar conmigo.

¡Maldito Malfoy mentiroso! – exclamo con todas mis fuerzas al verlo aparecer.

Harry…

Me prometiste… Ahgghhh… - el dolor cada vez es más intenso.

Amor… - Draco se ruboriza y yo también, no estoy acostumbrado a esas palabras en público -, ya estoy aquí. Lo siento, me retrasé…

Señor Malfoy – Lucius se da la vuelta y se encuentra con una enfermera tendiéndole la mano -, soy la enfermera Collins, atenderé al señor Potter. Ahora vendrá el doctor y le contará el proceso.

Per… perfecto - ¿está nervioso o me lo parece a mí? -. Ya verás como todo irá bien – me da un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas tardes, señor Potter, soy el doctor McKenzie – me saluda. Señor Malfoy, ¿verdad? – Lucius asiente y le da la mano -. Bien, ahora nos llevaremos al señor Potter a la sala de partos, pero vamos a necesitar también su ayuda, señor Malfoy.

¿Mi ayuda?

Sí, claro, tendrá que ayudar al señor Potter en el proceso del parto y también podrá colaborar en otras tareas, ya le iré contando.

Veo como Lucius pone cara de pánico. Con el paso del tiempo he sabido que no le gusta nada ver sangre, y menos si es de otras personas. Supongo que colaborar en el parto no era su intención. El dolor me va a matar, el canal no se ha abierto todavía y noto como si un melón quisiera salir por el agujero de una pequeña aguja.

Bien, señor Potter, ahora empieza el espectáculo. De momento, bébase esta poción, así el canal se desarrollará un poco más rápido y será menos doloroso para usted. Cuando le venga una contracción…

Ahhhh… eso… ha sido… una… y… fuerte… - apenas puedo respirar, si esto dura mucho yo no aguantaré.

Bien, pues cuando tenga otra, puje con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahgggghhhh…

Fuerte, cariño – Lucius me agarra de la mano y yo se la estrecho tanto que casi oigo los huesos retorcerse.

¡Nunca más! – miro bien al rubio con cara de odio -. ¿Me oyes bien, Lucius Malfoy? ¡El primero y el último hijo! – sigo empujando con todas mis fuerzas.

Perfecto, señor Potter, siga así.

Respiro, apenas el aire entra en mis pulmones ya lo expulso. Inspiro y expiro, intento relajarme. Otra vez. Inspirar, expirar, con suavidad, para relajar los músculos. No recuerdo nada más de lo que me contaron sobre el parto, nunca pensé que esto fuera tan doloroso y tan largo.

Ahhhhhhggghh…

Puje ahora – el doctor está a mi lado animándome -. Señor Malfoy, venga aquí, usted será el encargado de ayudarme a separar las dos magias.

¿Las dos magias?

Oh, sí, de momento están unidas pero, en el momento que el bebé saldrá completamente al exterior, tendremos que separarlas, si no sería perjudicial para la salud de ambos. Por ese motivo necesitaré su ayuda.

Ahhhhh… - el canal se está abriendo, empieza a salir sangre y veo como Lucius se queda más pálido de lo normal. Eso no va bien -. Ahhhh… ya… no… pue… do más…

Un poco más, Harry – dice la enfermera secándome el sudor que resbala por mi frente -. Otra vez, puja fuerte…

La cabeza del bebé asoma a través de mi vientre y, después de dos minutos de agonía, que se me antojan una eternidad, el sonido del llanto me saca del estado de inconciencia en el que me encontraba. Lucius sostiene en brazos a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, a Christian.

Harry… - me lo acerca para que lo coja.

Es el bebé más precioso del mundo. A pesar de estar lleno de sangre y con la piel de color rojizo, me parece maravilloso. Tiene el pelo negro, bueno, los cuatro pelos que puedo identificar, pero es hermosísimo. Con la cara redonda, su nariz chata, sus bracitos y sus piernecitas perfectas.

Es perfecto… - Lucius me besa en la frente y hace lo mismo con Christian, con mucho cuidado.

Su bebé está en perfecto estado, señor Potter. Ahora nos lo llevaremos unos minutos mientras lo acomodamos a usted en la habitación – me informa el doctor.

Pero…

Cariño, tienen que asearlo y vestirlo, nos lo traerán pronto. Yo me quedo contigo – me besa de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha ternura en los labios.

Le sonrío, al fin estamos juntos los tres. Lucius, Christian y yo.

Pero yo quiero sostenerlo – protesta Pansy.

Y yo también… - Hermione ha hablado.

No, no, primero nosotros – dice Draco con autoridad -. Nos toca a Sirius y a mí, somos su abuelo y su hermano.

Draco lo coge en brazos. Son tan parecidos. Los dos con la misma forma de cara, la misma nariz, el mismo color de ojos… Idénticos, excepto en el color de pelo. El rubio contrasta con el negro, mi pequeña aportación para Christian. Se acerca hasta Sirius y los dos le cogen de las manos y le contemplan. Casi veo como se les cae la baba. Mi padrino se ha puesto muy contento con la llegada de Christian y ya ha empezado a atormentarme sobre las actividades que hará con él y todo lo que va a enseñarle. Sirius no tiene remedio.

Eh, no os lo quedéis todo el rato… - Ron ya no aguanta más.

En pocos minutos, veo como mi hijo pasa de unos brazos a otros. De Ron a Pansy, de la chica a Blaise, éste lo deja con ternura en el regazo de su novia; Hermione se queda un buen rato embobada, seguro será en su día una buena madre.

Yo también quiero verlo… y cogerlo en brazos – Remus aparece en la habitación seguido de Severus.

Claro, Remus. Toma – Hermione le da a Christian y veo como los ojos del licántropo se iluminan.

Es precioso, Harry. Es un niño encantador.

Buen trabajo, Potter. Se nota que es un Malfoy – Snape me sonríe, nunca va a dejar de molestar.

Sí, es un Malfoy, pero es el primero de una larga generación de Malfoy morenos – añade Lucius.

¿El primero? Te dije muy claramente…

Oh, vamos, Harry… ¿no te apetece tener otro? – pregunta Hermione.

No, no y no. Si supieras lo que sufrí para traer a Christian al mundo no dirías lo mismo – aún recuerdo el dolor y me estremezco.

Pero es una experiencia bonita – me dice Pansy, guiñándole el ojo a Lucius. ¡Malditas serpientes, siempre apoyándose!

Cuando haya pasado un tiempo ya te habrás olvidado del dolor y sólo recordarás la sensación de tenerlo en tus brazos – y Blaise se suma a los Slytherin.

Claro, como tú no los vas a tener… De momento, no, será hijo único. Y punto, no quiero oír a ninguna serpiente más – veo como Draco quiere añadir algo -. He dicho a ninguna más.

Vale, vale… yo que quería defenderte. Es normal que tengas miedo de pasar otra vez por esto… De todos es sabido que la valentía gryffindor es sólo un pretexto…

¿Qué? Mira quién fue a hablar… Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación – le digo sacándole la lengua y nos reímos.

Venga, chicos… - Lucius coge a Christian y empieza a juguetear con él, se le cae la baba -. De todas formas, ¿no te gustaría una niña?

Lucius Malfoy… - empiezo amenazándole con la almohada.

Era una broma, cariño – me ruborizo, lo hace a propósito, así se ahorra que pueda añadir nada más.

Me callo y los miro a todos. Draco y Sirius, siempre a mi lado. Hermione y Blaise, los amigos perfectos. Ron y Pansy, atentos en todo. Remus y Severus, sin destacar, en la sombra, pero a mi lado. Y Lucius… no se ha alejado ni un minuto de mi lado. Ha cumplido su promesa, me ha demostrado todo su amor día tras día. Sonrío y les veo hablando en grupos, discutiendo sobre alguna cosa que no alcanzo a comprender. Cojo a Christian, es un bebé adorable. Lucius se acerca y me besa en la frente. Nos miramos, sé que me ama tanto como yo a él. He conseguido dejar atrás el pasado y vivir el presente. Ahora sólo deseo vivir el futuro. Después de tantos años, he conseguido formar una gran familia. Una gran familia feliz.

FIN


End file.
